Taken From You
by VegZombieGrl
Summary: Followers of Voldemort are continuing his work and muggle born's are being found dead. The solution? Take all muggle born magic folk and isolating them from the rest. But Fred won't stand for this as he and the Weasley clan stand up to fight yet again.
1. To Think it would Change

A.N HEY EVERYONE! IT'S MY FIRST FREMIONE FIC AND IT SURE AS HELL WON'T BE THE LAST! I've been writing this fic here for about a month and I'm on the 8th chapter already. I plan on making it 10 or 11 chapters long but trust my the chapters wont be short!

Excuse any errors you see and I hope you enjoy this!

Oh by the way! If you guys would like to chat with me or check out some awesome Fremione stuff I have a special Tumblr page just for Fred and Hermione as well as my rants and raves about them! I hope you all love this! The next chapter is already done, like I said, but I would like to hear reactions on this.

/~~~~~~~Ch.1- To Think It Would Last~~~~~~~/

Hermione stood in Fred and Georges flat wearing a hospital gown and trainers. She sat on the couch and gently touched the bandaged on her shoulder. The pain was starting to come back, maybe they had some medicine for her to take. But she continued to sit there and wait for the twins to come back up from below. The shop was closed today due to the circumstances and she felt a tad bit guilty for having them loose money because of her.

She wished nothing more than to curl up and read a book to get her mind of everything but from the light weight of the bag Ginny packed her, it only contained clothes and other essentials.

Hermione stood and strolled to the window that over looked the Ally and sighed. It was a hidden window so people outside could not see in or that there was even a window there, and she watched children run around as their parents chased them. How could she think life would change after the war? You can't just expect change to happen over the course of a month… But like an idiot she thought that just maybe she was going to be alright. How wrong she was…

After the war, Hermione's first priority was to track down her parents and give them their memory back. But the ministry quickly advised her that it would be ill advised, so soon after the war. Voldemort's followers still lurked about and would be looking for trouble after the fall of their leader. Hermione feeling heart broken agreed that she would wait and hope they catch the rest of them. Molly opened her home to Harry and her and treated them as if they were her own children. Hermione slept in Ginny's room while Ron and Harry bunked together.

The war affected everyone differently, Harry had become distant and he would barley even talk to Ron. He would just sit out by the lake and when they would ask him what he was doing he would just tell them he was thinking. Ginny was the most worried and would try to sit out with him to try and bring him back. After a month, Harry began talking more and eventually his old personality came back. Ginny and him were inseparable and went everywhere together. Ron seemed to be the least affected by the war, because once they got back he jumped right into eating, playing Quidditch and basically annoying the heck out of her.

Hermione thought she was in love with Ron but after sharing a tent with him and now sharing a house she began to realize it was more of a love that one would feel for a little brother. They had nothing in common and he loved pointing out about how she was as he put is, 'as boring as a nun'. His hormones and his needs were first while he never asked how she felt. It annoyed her how he tried to snog her when she was busy, or try it in front of his family, which to her was a bit creepy. Since she refused to sleep with him he asked her to give him pleasure and when she refused he commented about how Lavender would have done it in a heartbeat. Hermione replied to that by smacking him in the face and telling him to never speak of their fallen friend like that ever again. She hadn't even been dead a month and he was talking about the sexual favors she did for him back in Hogwarts. Like Hermione said before, Ron hadn't changed much except now he put himself first in everything.

It was now officially two months since the death of the dark lord and everyone was beginning to get on with everything. Hogwarts had been fixed and a new wing was added in memory of all who gave their lives in the war. Classes would be starting back up next month and all the student's that missed their seventh year were told that they could take their NEWT in the spring, but they could not come back to finish.

Today Hermione and the Weasley family consisting of Molly, Ron, Ginny and Harry who might as well have been a Weasley since they practically raised him, visited the cemetery to put flowers on the graves of their friends. When they finished Molly rushed them all back to the burrow for the weekly Weasley dinner. On Sunday's, all the Weasley's gathered back to the burrow for a night of Molly's delicious cooking and family time.

Once home Ginny and Harry ran out back to get in a quick snog before dinner, and Ron rushed to his broom to get some flying in. Hermione stayed and offered help to Molly who took it with a big smile on her face. Each night Hermione would offer Molly help with dinner and the two worked in sync with each other. Since Hermione didn't have a mother to talk with she confided in Molly with the things a mother could only help with. She talked with Ginny about her relationship with Ron so Hermione really was grateful to have the two women in her life.

Just as Hermione was mixing the batter for dessert a pop sound was heard, followed by footsteps and finally a mop of Weasley red hair and the handsome face of Fred strolled into the kitchen with his notorious smirk.

"Evening Mum!" He strolled over to his mother and hugged her from behind while kissing her cheek and she returned the smile.

"Ey there where's your brother?" Molly rolled the dough for the bread and cast a look to Fred who was strolling over to Hermione.

"On his way, just bidding a good night to his lady friend" He hugged Hermione from behind and kissed her on the cheek as well making her blush.

"Hermione, as radiant as ever" He complemented and jumped to sit on the counter next to her.

"Fred, as flirtatious as ever" She replied back, hoping the flour on her cheeks would hide her blush.

"I have to show appreciation to the two lovely ladies making my dinner" He picked up a cherry from a bowl next to him and popped it into his mouth while she lightly smacked his knee.

"You can show appreciation by not nibbling on the goods" She chided and he snatched her hand and began nibbling on her knuckles which made her squeak and pull her hand back, knowing that her face most likely looked like a cherry.

He cast her a smirk before another pop sound was heard and George strolled in and hugged Molly while asking what was for dinner. He then came up and hugged Hermione as well.

Another thing that changed after the war was that Hermione has become closer to the twins. During the final battle Fred was hit by a falling wall and was almost dead, had not George found him and rushed him to get medical attention. While Fred was bed ridden for two weeks, George reluctantly had to open back up the shop to make up for the time they were shut down. George came to Ron to ask him to keep Fred company up in the flat until George closed up but Ron complained he was not a babysitter and shot his own brother down. Hermione over hearing this offered to stay with Fred, since she was looking for any excuse to get some quiet time from Ron. George was shocked by her offer but accepted it none the less.

Fred was shocked to find Hermione over the next morning with breakfast made for him. George had opened the shop downstairs and Angelina came by to help him run it. Fred and Hermione bonded quite quickly over the two weeks and once he was back on his feet she continued to come over to visit or have lunch with the brothers and Angelina. After some time she began to grow quiet attached to Fred and if she didn't know any better she would say she was beginning to fancy him a great deal. Usually after her fights with Ron she would floo right over to the Flat to cool down and vent to Fred about his brother. Fred is a great listener and would even offer to turn Ron into a cactus since he was acting like a prick, which always made her laugh.

"How is the shop coming along?" She asked as she poured the batter into a tray and used her wand to levitate it to the oven.

"Fantastic! Fred discovered the missing components to our new product of see through spectacles" George took a seat on the counter next to Fred and took the bowl of cherries as the twins began to nibble.

"Oh what's that?" Molly asked.

"It's glasses that can help you look through objects like books or walls." George said proudly.

"I thought you said they worked perfectly yesterday in the lab" Hermione snatched the bowl from the twins and turned to dump them in a mixer while she cast a spell for them to be mashed up to make pie.

George casted a confused look to Fred who was blushing.

"We made it so it would be looking through objects but it also could see through clothes so we had to perfect that so perverts wouldn't have an upper hand." George cast a smile to his perverted brother.

"So you mean-" Hermione was cut off as Fred jumped up and shouted,

"Where's Ginny? Come brother let's seek out our beloved sister!" Fred grabbed Georges scarf and dragged his brother from the kitchen.

Hermione blushed again turned back to perfecting the sauce for the lasagna while Molly giggled at her son's behavior.

George and Fred paused outside and George casted a sly smile to his identical brother who was kicking at the dirt with his trainers.

"So dear brother of mine… Have you always been this big of a pervert or did you just kind of fall into it?" George laughed at the ashamed look Fred gave.

"I didn't mean to, I just put them on and looked up and BAM there she was standing there in just her knickers! What else could I say but perfect?" He blushed at the memory of her leaning against his lab table in her black silk knickers and matching bra. She had asked him how they worked and he told her perfect, but he was actually referring to her.

Fred had grown very attached to Hermione during their time together and soon a crush began to form. He actually had a crush on her during his fifth year at Hogwarts, but he tried to force himself into not liking her due to his brother's infatuation with the witch, but he seemed to never really get over it. Being around her made his heart speed up and his body feel warm. Fred thinks George knew he liked Hermione even before he knew himself and the twin supported his crush by getting to know Hermione as well. Fred tried to fight the affection for the beautiful Gryffindor since she was with his brother, but after Hermione confided in him about their fights and his jerk like personality Fred began to feel he really had a shot with her.

"How was it?" George smirked and Fred mirrored his expression.

"Amazing! She has these hips that woooaahhh why am I telling you?" Fred lightly pushed his brothers shoulder playfully.

"Because we tell each other everything" George smiled sweetly.

"Ya well this image is mine" Fred crossed his arms.

"Oh come on! I told you about my nosh with Angelina during our sixth year in the broom shed!" George chuckled at the memory.

"First of all I didn't want to know of said noshing and second, you can torture me but the secret of her lacy knickers are mine to keep" Fred began to walk away leaving his brother to stand there looking shocked.

"She wear's LACY KNICKERS?" George cried and chased after his brother with a puppy dog look.

After some time Bill and Fleur floo into the living room and came out to greet the brothers. Fleur joined the women in the kitchen to help and began setting the table. Bill and the twins took to the living room to catch up and were soon joined by Charlie who fell into the group hugs of his brothers. Harry and Ginny came in and after all the greetings and group teasing Ginny got from her older brothers she went into the kitchen to complain that the women do all the work while the men sit on their asses. Molly chided her only daughter on her language but Ginny just ignored it and began to talk with Fleur.

After some time everyone began flocking to the dinning room since dinner would be finished any second.

"Arthur and Percy should be here any minute everyone! Get ready!" Molly called and everyone took their seats.

"Where's Ron?" Charlie asked looking for his youngest brother.

"I called for him to come in and get cleaned up half an hour ago. Charlie would you be a dear and fetch him for us?" She asked and Charlie nodded as he left to find Ron.

Hermione was finishing up the pastries and pie in the kitchen for after dinner when Fred popped his head in smiling at her rushing to set everything on the cooling rack.

"Hey Fred, I'll be out in a moment, just need to- ah well that's everything, I'm done" She took off her apron to reveal her white long sleeve top and jeans. Fred admired her as she hung the apron on the wall and went to the sink to wash her hands. After finishing she turned around and he chuckled.

"You missed a spot" He walked forward.

"Oh I did? Where?" She touched her face and he brushed her hands away and took her chin in his hands and brushed a spot of flour away with his thumb softly.

They stood like that for a moment and quickly broke away when Ginny walked by giggling, "Snog later you two! I'm starving and mum won't start until everyone is at the table" She grabbed a napkin and they headed back to the dining room blushing a bit.

Ron and Charlie busted into the house laughing and jumping while Ron waved a paper around.

"What's all the hullabaloo about boys?" Molly stood shocked as a dirty looking Ron waltzed into the dining room like he was king of France and presented a paper.

"The canons want me to come train with them for the next season! I went to a try out two weeks ago and they liked what they saw so they want me to start coming in for practices!" Ron cheered and Charlie patted him on the back with a smile.

Everyone began praising him and patting him on the back.

"That's wonderful dear! I am so proud of you!" Molly kissed him on his head and he winced from her motherly affection which Hermione would kill for from her own mother and it made her frown a bit.

"Oh now go take a shower so we can celebrate properly." Everyone laughed as he left to go get cleaned up.

Everyone began talking about Ron's good news when Percy and Arthur walked in looking nervous and a bit pale.

"Darling! There you two are!" Molly rushed forward and kissed her husband and hugged her son and then casted them a worried look.

"Are you both ok?" She rushed her husband to take the seat at the head of the table and got him some tea.

"We need to have a talk with everyone." He said solemnly and that caused everyone to gain a look of concern.

Ron jumped down the steps still eager and bouncy with the smile as he slapped his dad on the back and told him the news.

"Dad I'm going to be a cannon! They accepted me!" He looked around the room and wondered why no one was smiling.

"Dad did you hear me?" Ron asked.

"I hear you Ron, that's amazing… but we all need to have a talk now." Ron looked worried and then took a seat next to Harry. Hermione was between the twins at the end of the table and they looked just as worried.

Arthur stood up and looked to everyone and paused on Hermione and then looked down.

"What I am about to say can not leave this house. It will be in the papers in a few days after more information is gathered but for now I need to warn all of you." He looked to his wife and then to everyone.

"Voldemort's followers have been taking the fall of their dark lord very hard. We have received threats in the ministry that they will have revenge for what happened. At first we just thought it was threat's on Harry's life but… from what we have gathered they are not after Harry at all. We will still keep watch around the burrow and watch after Harry, but… Muggle born's have been found dead." He said and gasps were heard around the table.

Hermione's face drained and she felt lightheaded, but something grasped her hand and she looked down to see Fred's hand around her own in a tight grasp.

"So far we've found five bodies and all of them are muggle born. We think since the followers can't get revenge on the one that killed Voldemort, they are just continuing on with the message that the Dark Lord has told them." Percy spoke up and took out a note pad with notes on it.

"An investigation has begun on finding the killer or killers of the witches and wizards. Until then there will be warnings for all muggle born witches and wizards to stay alert and report all suspicious activity to the ministry." Arthur looked up to his wife who looked to him with concern.

Hermione for the first time since Arthur spoke looked up and realized everyone was looking at her. She felt a lump in her throat and stood up quickly.

"Excuse me please" She whispered and dashed from the room upstairs into Ginny's room and threw herself onto her bed.

Ginny and Fleur stood to follow but Fred beat them to it and rushed after her. Molly told the girls to sit down and not crowd her.

"She just needs some space and to take it all in" Molly then with shaky hands began serving dinner. Even though this was horrible and terrifying news to hear she knew she and Arthur had to keep up a strong front to encourage everyone to stay calm.

Hermione curled up into a ball and held her arm close to her chest and felt anger and fear swell inside her. Fred stood to the open door and knocked lightly on the open door.

"Hermione… can I come in?" He asked softly.

She moved her head up and down and he slowly walked in and shut the door behind him with a click and came to the bed side and took a seat next to her. When he placed his hand on the top of her head she shot up and wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face into his chest. Shocked at her sudden movements he wrapped her up in his arms and began to rock her softly while gently petting her head and resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I thought it was over Fred.. I thought… Their killing muggle borns.. I was stupid to think it all would stop if he died" She felt a tear slip out of her eye.

"It will be alright Mione'… You are safe here" He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione pulled away from him and sat in front of him grasping her arm. She rolled up her sleeve to see the scar that Bellatrix had carved into her arm and Fred's heart broke at the look she got whenever she looked down at it.

"What if they find me?" She whispered and she felt a lump form in her throat.

Fred gently took her arm and brought it up to his face and kissed the scar softly and pulled her back in for a hug.

"They will have to go through me to get to you… As well as George, mum, dad, and everyone else… Hermione we all care about you so much, and we will be there for you during all of this." He assured her and she felt herself calming down.

Fred rocked her softly and enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. Time passed and Hermione knew she should pull away before she made him get sick of her. When she sat up he felt cold without her in his arms but smiled to her.

"Thank you Fred… You really are a great friend" She whispered and stood and he followed.

"Anytime you need me, I'll always be here for you" He casted her a charming smile that made her knees feel a bit weak.

Both of them came down stairs to find everyone eating dessert but with sad faces, except for Ron who was re-reading his acceptance letter. Once Hermione walked in Molly jumped up.

"Dear how are you? Are you hungry? Let me heat you up a plate" She quickly went to work putting two plates together.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry for running out earlier, I just…" She didn't know what to say but Ginny stood and offered a smile.

"We understand Hermione… Don't worry about it" Hermione smiled at her friend and Fleur stood and hugged her tightly.

"Oh if you ever need anything or to talk our home is always open for you" Fleur pulled away kissed her on the cheek.

Molly ran back in with a plate stacked with food and pushed the two to sit down and eat. Hermione had lost her appetite but ate to make everyone feel better since they were watching her.

"Hermione don't you worry, the burrow has top security thanks to Bill here, and you will always have someone go out with you if you must head out." Arthur offered and took a sip of his tea.

Hermione nodded and turned to Fred who was eating like he hadn't eaten in days. Him and his fast metabolism made him an eating machine.

Soon Fleur and Bill left, followed by Charlie and Percy since it was getting late. Molly began cleaning levitating the dishes to the sink and Hermione stood to help when she pushed her out of the kitchen to go relax. Ginny and Harry disappeared for a walk around the house. Ron sat in the main room with an annoyed look on his face.

Arthur kissed his wife goodnight and turned in for an early sleep and bid his son's a good night.

"Pfft, some celebration dinner" Ron rolled his eyes and the twins snapped their head to him with a glare.

"Oy' weren't you listening to dad?" George said looking to Ron with surprised eyes.

"Ya I heard him but I've been waiting my whole life for this letter and everyone just brushed it off!" Ron stood and grabbed his broom.

"I'm going out for a fly" He growled and slammed the door.

"Don't listen to him, he's being a child" Fred looked to Hermione who looked hurt at what her friend just did.

"No I do understand he feel's unimportant." She felt bad that he felt this way but she wished he would be a bit more sensitive to what's going on.

"You let us know if he gives you any trouble mione', ok?" George said and she nodded.

"Well night, come by the shop tomorrow to say hi" He hugged her and went to give his mother a hug, leaving the two alone.

"If you need me at all, I don't care if it's even to ask what the weather's like, you come over or owl, anything! I am at your service" Fred offered and that made Hermione smile brightly to him and pull him into a hug.

The hug seemed to last longer than it should have because George walked in and cleared his throat causing the two to break away slowly and part ways. Hermione watched them disappear into the fireplace with a shout of their flat and green fire. She went to her and Ginny's room and got ready for bed, all the while thinking of Fred and the way he kissed her scar and the tender way he held her.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: WELL... that was the first chapter! In the next one it catches up to why Hermione is in the twins flat and why she's in a hospital gown! I hope you all enjoyed this one!

Next one will be up tomorrrow! Or maybe even tonight! Not sure yet! But I'm going to finish the last chapters of this story now! 


	2. Escape with her Life

A.N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it so far! Almost done with the last few chapters! Not even kidding I was at work and an idea hit me so hard I was all "OH MY FRED!" hehehe.

Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The next one will be up tomorrow when I get off of work since it's already done!

/~~~~~~~~~~Ch. 2: Escape with her Life~~~~~~\\

A week went by and each day another muggle born turned up dead. The paper's began running about the deaths and a panic began rising about the killings. People began taking sides on the subject and fight's broke out in public areas. Hermione read an article by a book author that was justifying the killings as a way of preserving the pure blood lines and not mixing among muggles or other creatures. Some people in the ministry began talking about having all the muggle borns check in with the ministry and have them logged into a system so they could be tracked which caused suspicions and outrage among many.

Ron talked non stop about the cannon acceptance letter he received and training would start on Monday so he was either in the burrow talking about it or out in the field practicing. Hermione spent more time over at the twins place, reading the paper's over again and letting out her feelings to Fred or George, or whichever was up in the flat at the time. Ginny and Harry had gone into town to gather any news on the killings since Harry wanted all of Voldemorts followers locked up.

Sunday came and with it the family dinner did as well. Hermione helped Molly in the kitchen while Harry and Ginny were practicing with Ron outside since he begged for some practice partners. Charlie showed up and joined them outside as did Angie and George. Bill watched and kept track while Fleur went inside to help set the table.

Hermione was cutting carrots when Fred rushed into the kitchen and gave his standard hugs and kiss on the cheek to each woman in the room.

"Fred why aren't you out helping Ron practice?" Hermione asked glancing to him out of the corner of her eye as he sat on the counter next to her like he did last week.

"Can't a man choose to be in the company of three lovely ladies, rather than getting sweaty and dirty?" He snatched a piece of carrot and began nibbling again and she smacked his knee.

"But you love quidditch" Hermione moved the bowl of veggies to her other side and he tried to reach over her for them but she just flicked his nose and he gave her a fake growl which made her giggle.

"I also love women that cook me dinner" Fred shrugged and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Fleur watched from the doorway with a knowing smile and looked to Molly who was also watching them with the same look. Suddenly a brown owl flew into the house from the open window and dropped a rolled up piece of paper onto the table and flew back out. Fleur picked it up and opened it and winced.

"What is it?" Molly wiped her hands onto her apron while Hermione and Fred stopped what they were doing to hear what was going on.

"Breaking newz'… zey'… found another body… this one was found in ze' garbage in Diagon ally…" Fleur paused and Hermione felt her stomach drop and the hair stand up on the back of her neck.

"It vas' a little girl… Julie Debon… She vas shopping to attend her first year at Hogwarts vhen' she went missing yesterday morning. Found in a trash bin by ze trash men only three hours ago." Fleur had a tear roll from her left eye as she placed the paper down and Molly wrapped her arms around the crying woman.

Hermione bit her lip and tried to calm her racing heart, and the urge to spill the contents of her stomach. Fred pulled her between his legs and hugged her to him as he sat on the counter. Laughing was heard as everyone made their way into the house and paused at the doorway.

"Mum what's wrong?" Ginny asked taking a step forward. Bill came closer and took his wife from his mother gently and hugged her.

"They found a child muggle born in the garbage… she was suppose to attend her first year this semester…" Molly said and Ginny came to her mothers side and hugged the sensitive woman who had a soft spot for children.

Ron took on an angry face and turned away, "Guess the fun's over again" He stomped up the stairs and got ready for dinner.

After dinner everyone tried to talk about the killings to figure out what they could do but Percy and Arthur assured them the Ministry would call upon them if they could do anything. Everyone departed except for the twins, and Angie as they sat in the living room with everyone else. Arthur went to bed after checking the charms and wards on the house, followed by Molly. Angie and George departed together after giving Hermione hugs and assured words.

Fred and Hermione talked with Ginny and Harry before the couple went upstairs to snog before bed. Fred stood and looked to Hermione with soft caring eyes.

"I know all of this isn't getting any easier… but they will catch the sick bastards that are doing this and lock them up forever… I hope you know this" Fred took her hand into his and she nodded and gave him a smile.

"Yeah… I just wish it was sooner… Fred thank you for being there for me this week… I really appreciate everything your doing for me… Really I do" Hermione leaned in and hugged him, as well as kissing his cheek before pulling away.

"Aw well ya. Hehe like I said Mione' anything for you… I should get going before George wonders where I'm at" Fred blushed and bumped into the chair as he made his way to the fireplace, making Hermione giggle.

Both of them kept eye contact as he flooed out of the Weasley home and his hand on the clock moved to the out position. Hermione waited for a bit feeling her heart calm down before turning around and gasped at the sight of Ron standing on the staircase glaring at her.

"Ron… you surprised me" She placed a hand to her chest to calm her rapid heart from the shock.

"Since when did you and my brother become so close?" He spit out 'brother' like it was poison.

"Um… awhile… He's a great guy… what are you getting at?" Hermione narrowed her eyed and put her hands on her hips.

"So is this why you won't touch me? You've developed sick feelings for my older brother?" Ron came down the steps to confront her.

"What? Ron you and I know this isn't working out… You only care about you and right now I need someone that-" She was interrupted by Ron.

"What? Someone that only focuses on you? Oh let's all feel bad for Hermione because she's muggle born! I have things going on right now too! I've been accepted to be a cannon!" Ron got closer and Hermione backed up.

"I know you have! And I am very proud of you Ron! You worked hard for this and you deserve it all" She tried to reason with him so he wouldn't get loud and wake everyone.

"You're damn right I deserve it all! Hermione you can be happy with me if you just learn to… to not worry about all of this… We can protect you so you just need to calm down and… and be happy for me" Ron reached out and took her hands and pulled her close.

"Ron please no… This isn't working out…" Hermione pulled back but he kept a firm hold on her arm.

"But I was there for you during the war! I rescued you and took care of you! You owe me Hermione!" His eyes became wide as if she were going crazy and he was the sane one.

"I owe you nothing! Let me go Ron. We tried this out and it didn't work… You can find someone else Ron you-" He cut her off again.

"Did you have sex with him?" Ron asked in such a harsh voice Hermione looked to him with giant eyes.

"Ron no, Fred and me are just-" Ron pulled her forward and kissed her roughly as if begging for her to love him. It almost broke Hermione's heart to break his heart, but it had to be done. She shoved him away from her and held out an arm to keep him away.

"He can never love you like I can" Ron reached his hand out and touched her cheek and then grabbed the back of her head to pull her back in to try and kiss her but she snapped and slapped him in the face with angry and regretful eyes. Ron stood there with wide eyes and Hermione backed away sadly.

"Please Ron… I'm sorry but I just… I just want to be friends I-" Ron turned and bolted from the house, grabbing his broom and leaving the door open.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and began to cry as she ran to her and Ginny's room. Ginny had just came back into the room when Hermione did and asked her what was wrong. Hermione told her most of it and Ginny wanted to go destroy her brother. Hermione just told her to give Ron space and hopefully he would see clearly and accept her friendship. Eventually both of them felt the call of sleep and bid the other good night as they fell asleep.

Hermione heard a tapping sound and tried to ignore it but when it picked up it's pace she squinted her eyes open to reveal it was still night time. Looking to the clock at the other end of the room she saw it was three in the morning. The window had a light frost to it from the cold weather and she tried to cuddle deeper into her covers. Suddenly another tapping sound was heard and she opened her eyes again.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered and looked next to her to see Ginny snoring away with the covers kicked around her and her body sprawled out onto the bed.

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes as the tapping continued. Pulling the covers from her body she placed her feet onto the cold wooden floor and stood up strait. She had on her red flannel pajama shorts and a matching red hoodie. Out of habit she took her wand from the table and stuck it behind her ear as she sluggishly made her way to the door. Opening it she wondered who was awake making that sound. As she walked down the hallway she heard snoring coming from the boys room and wondered if it was Molly downstairs trying to keep her hands busy if she couldn't sleep. She walked to the long staircase and slowly made her way down as the floors squeaked underneath her. A yawn came to her as she covered it with her hands and finally reached the bottom of the stairs in the kitchen. Looking around the dark room she noticed the tapping came louder and walked around the corner to the living room to see the front door cracked open.

Hermione paused and wondered if Ron was still outside this late at night after their fight. Looking up at the clock Molly owned she noticed Ron's hand was in the burrow so she rolled her eyes.

'Honestly that boy needed to learn to lock up after he came home.' She thought and sighed. The tapping was still going on so she just pushed it to sounds of the house and it's old condition.

She began to walk forward to the door and right as her hand reached out to shut the door the tapping stopped.

"Hu?" Hermione whispered and suddenly the door was pushed open and a black figure stood there watching her. Hermione was about to scream when something behind her knocked her over and covered her mouth. The person dragged her from the living room towards the dark figure and out onto the porch. Hermione then saw almost a dozen shadowed figures in the front lawn of the Weasley's burrow and her heart began racing.

The person holding her let out a yelp as it pulled it's hands back, "The bitch bit me!" Hermione then proceeded to scream as loudly as possible until a fist connected with her face and the shadowed figures ran to the safety of the corn fields shadows. Someone grabbed at her arm and began to pull her along with them and she grabbed her wand.

"Stupefy!" Hermione screamed and it flew at one shadowed figure making it scream out,

"Protego!" And then the caster yelled ,"Stupefy" back at her while the other shadowed figure pointed it's wand to her shooting her with another spell.

Hermione was hit by both and dropped her wand and screamed in pain. The burrow was already lit up as voices inside were screaming for everyone to get their wands. The two shadows disappeared into the cornfields but not without one whispering to her, "Another shall take your place tonight mudblood!" And they disappeared into the night.

Harry and Ginny were the first to come out and Ginny screamed at the sight of Hermione and rushed to her side. Arthur was sending signals to the Ministry while Ron, Molly and Harry cast protection charms around them all.

Hermione just laid there looking up at Ginny but at the same time not looking at her. Her whole body ached and her head began pounding as if it were going to explode. Her shoulder felt wet and she could see Ginny's lips moving but no sound coming out. Her heart began slowing down and each beat began to echo in her ears. Finally her last thought was of Fred as her eyes closed and she saw Ginny beginning to cry and shake her.

Fred and George awoke the next morning and Fred walked around feeling as if something was wrong. George was always up a bit earlier than him and opened the shop already. Just as Fred walked down into the shop and greeted his brother Ginny came flying down the stairs from the flat that he just left and with wild eyes and she was still in her pajamas.

"Ginny what are-" George was cut off when she began to cry.

"Hermione! She was attacked!" She began to sob and Fred right then and there felt his whole world fall out from underneath his feet.

'Hermione was… she was.. Was she?' His mouth quivered as his brain tried to find a way of functioning and he finally snapped and grabbed at Ginny and looked to her with wild eyes.

"What happened?" His grip tightened on his sister.

"She's at St. Mungo's! They won't tell us anything they-" Fred let go of his sister and ran to the flat where he flooed to St. Mungo's and ran down the white hallways until he found his whole family in the waiting room. Molly and Arthur were in their sleeping attire with robes around them. Harry was pacing the halls in his pajamas as well and looking as if he would snap any moment. Ron just sat in a chair with a blank face and his arms crossed.

Molly saw Fred and rushed to him and hugged him, "Oh Fred! It happened so fast!" She said and began to cry.

"Where is she? What happened?" Fred pulled his mother away gently and looked to her face and then to everyone who was watching them, except Ron who was still looking down.

"They got into the burrow… And dragged her out. We all woke up to the sound of her screaming and I looked out the window to see her fighting them." Arthur stepped forward and spoke since Molly was crying.

"The healers say she was hit with two spells at once and it caused her body to go into shock from the power hitting her. Their working on her now…" Harry finished for Arthur as he came next to Fred.

"How did they get into the burrow? You said you and Bill worked on some new charms to protect the house… How did they get in?" Fred demanded to know.

"I don't know Fred… I sealed the charms before I went to bed! No one left the house! That's the only way of breaking the nightly ward I placed on it." Arthur said and scratched the back of his head.

"I know how they got in" Ginny walked up with George following her looking worried as well.

"What? How Dear?" Molly asked.

"Last night Hermione and Ron got into an argument and Ron left the house to go for a fly around the field." Ginny said softly and casted a glare to her brother who flinched as all the eyes turned to him.

"Ron… I told everyone to stay in…" Arthur said in a voice that let him know he was disappointed in him.

"You… You could have gotten her killed!" Fred lunged forward and grabbed Ron by his collar and shook him. Arthur, Harry and George ran and pulled him off of Ron who looked terrified and angry.

"It's not my fault!" Ron called and Fred wanted to give him a knock to the face.

"You arse!" Fred cried out and turned away to pace the floor as everyone casted him a worried look.

Suddenly a healer walked out holding a scroll and everyone stood up.

"Are you the family of Hermione Granger?" He asked and Molly nodded.

"The only family she has now" She said and Arthur wrapped an arm around his wife and nodded to the doctor..

"How is she?" Fred asked and felt his whole world revolve around this doctor what his answer about his Hermione would be.

"It was a bit of touch and go for a bit but she's fine now…" The healer said and a sigh was heard by everyone.

"Can I please see her?" Fred asked and the wizard healer was about to tell him no but the look in the eyes of this man was complete love and pain right now that the man sighed and nodded,

"Just you but no more for today. You may pick her up tomorrow and take her home. The ministry is sending over detectives to question her later so you all should be here tomorrow morning to take her home." The healer took Fred down the hall and Fred casted his family a look and they nodded.

After some time of walking they came to a room and Fred ran in to find his sleeping angel on the white sheets with her hair fanned around her. Her face was pale and she looked so fragile and small that he wondered if she would break if he touched her.

Fred sat in the chair next to her and took her hand as the healer read from his scroll.

"She had a concussion and will have a scar from where she was hit…." He put down the file and looked to the girl and then to Fred.

"She's a tough one…" The healer gave instructions to call if she woke up and Fred nodded feeling like his world was on pause while she slept.

Fred touched the side of her face and then leaned down to place his ear over her chest to listen to her breath. Pulling away he took her wrist and brought it to his lips and kissed her pulse softly. Then he leaned down and brushed his lips to her ear,

"Mione'…. Mione wake up… Wake up for me" He whispered and a smile spread across his face as her eyes squinted open and she looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"Fred…" She whispered feeling like she was in a haze of smoke.

"Morning angel" Fred said and brushed her hair from her face softly.

"Where am I?" She asked and groaned as she tried to move but Fred placed his hand on her uninjured shoulder and held her down.

"Don't move. Your at St. Mungos… you were… attacked…" He choked out the words and her eyes grew a bit more wide as she remembered everything.

"They dragged me from the burrow" She said mostly to herself but Fred felt his stomach clench at the thought.

"I thought I was going to die…" Hermione felt like a frog was in her throat.

"That's silly darling, you know I wouldn't even let death take you" he kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him like he was her savior.

The healers came in and checked on her and gave her different potions to boost her energy. Fred never left her side, but he did turn his back when the nurse came in and rubbed some kind of potion onto her scar to help with the pain. The ministry detectives came and asked their questions and Hermione walked them through everything that had happened that night, even her fight with Ron, but she didn't embellish on the details of the fight. After they left Hermione's stomach growled and Fred teased her that her and his stomach were reading each other's mind. The nurse brought them lunch and Fred asked if he should feed it to her and she playfully glared at him.

"Fred?" Hermione asked as she pushed away her empty tray.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly and took the tray from her bed.

"The shadowed people… they told me… that another would take my place… has there been anything in the news paper of another death?" She asked softly and Fred shrugged softly.

"I haven't even left your side to read the paper.." He stroked her face lightly.

"Can you check for me… Please.. I need to know…" She whispered and he couldn't bare to say no to her and got up to call a nurse to retrieve him a spare paper.

Once he had one he took his spot next to her and flipped threw the moving pictures. They mentioned Hermione as the only living witness to the muggle born murderers and that caused Fred to worry who would see it and come to find her. But underneath Hermione's story was one of a young boy that was found in his kitchen murdered from the killing curse. He was a muggle born and in his third year at Hogwarts.

"Yes… A boy was found dead in his kitchen… they broke in the back door and got him." Fred said as he looked into Hermione's now watering eyes.

"I killed him… They only… killed him because I got away… oh Merlin" She broke down and clutched her hands over her face as the guilt washed over her. Fred took her into his arms and tried to comfort her but she blocked out his words.

Arthur and Percy walked into the room and paused at the sight of a crying girl in the arms of the boy that loved her.

"Fred, Hermione.. We must speak with you" Arthur spoke up and the two pulled apart but Hermione still cried.

"Hermione… as you just saw, it was leaked out into the papers about you being the only survivor. We tried to withhold the information but somehow it was leaked to the press." Arthur said and Percy nodded.

"We believe that the attackers will try and come back for a repeat offence of what almost happened tonight" Percy took out a notepad and looked into it as he found his spot and waited.

"What are we going to do about that?" Hermione clutched the sheets in her hands until her knuckles turned white.

"Obviously they need security teams at the burrow to watch over you" Fred piped in and crossed his arms as his eyes shifted to his dad and brother.

"Well.. We thought about that but it would just be to dangerous for Hermione to stay there" Arthur spoke as he rubbed the back of his hands.

"So… I can't go back to the burrow?" Hermione bit her lip and her eyes grew wide.

"Where will I go?" She felt her shoulders begin to shake and Fred reached out and places his hand onto her uninjured shoulder and rubbed it softly.

"We spoke with our superiors and it is agreed we place you in a temporary safe house, it will have guards and top security. Once we catch the fowl group doing this we can bring you home as soon as possible" Arthur smiled weakly to her as she thought about this.

"A safe house… where?" Fred asked and narrowed his eyes to the two men.

"We have a place in Paris we can keep you for as long as we need" Percy spoke up as he read off the notepad.

"Paris?" Fred asked and rolled his eyes before settling onto Hermione who looked sad.

"Oh don't worry darlin' I'll come visit you each day! We can tour Paris together" He smiled softly and Arthur cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Actually Fred… Hermione can't have contact with any of us once she's gone" He said and Fred shot up and glared.

"What! I can't apparate to her at all?" Fred's mouth dropped open a bit in shock.

"No, we don't want to leave a magical trail right to her door. These are some powerful wizards… we can't take any chances… Hermione will be on her own with her guards of course." Arthur knew how much this was hurting Fred but he knew something had to be done.

"When would I leave?" Hermione asked unsure.

"Tomorrow morning… I've asked Ginny to pack you a bag" He said and Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"No she can't leave! I- we… She won't be safe!" Fred held his arms out to his family for support but they shrugged not knowing what to do.

"We have no other place for her to go" Percy said sadly.

"Fred it's fine I-" Hermione had a tear fall down her cheek and Fred interrupted her.

"She can stay at the shop!" Fred blurted out and everyone froze.

"The shop?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"Ya! It's the most safest place in Diagon Ally! Hell it even gives Hogwarts a run for it's money! You can't apparate into the building, the floo connection is by recognition only and can be shut off whenever and during the war Bill put so many charms on this place a house fly would get snatched up into it's security traps!" Fred became frantic as he tried to convince them.

"Fred I don't think-" Arthur started but Fred continued.

"We can keep her at the flat and protect her there! I'll be by her side twenty four seven! Me and George will both watch over her and keep her safe! Who would look in a shop for her?" Fred smiled to the thoughtful look on his dads face.

"Where would she sleep?" Percy asked and crossed his arms.

"Well… She can have my bed while she recovers and I'll sleep on the couch. It pulls out!" Fred smirked.

"What about the shop? You can't watch her and run a very busy shop at the same time" Arthur tried to find a flaw in this idea.

"Well… we can watch her in shifts! I watch her in the mornings and George at closing time. Hell I'm sure even Angie can help!" Fred had a feeling he was winning this argument.

"I don't want to be a burden" Hermione bit her lip and Fred smiled to her as he reached out a hand and rubbed the back of her head gently.

"You are defiantly not a burden Mione. I want to do this." He watched her lip as she released it and thought of how he wished he could nibble on it himself before snapping back to his dad and brother.

"So what do you say? Can I keep her dad?" He smiled brightly and Arthur looked to Percy who shrugged and he let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"I suppose that does sound reasonable… But I want a report from you every other day on how things are going! If it all becomes to much just say the word and we can take her to the safe house." Arthur was hoping his son knew of how serious this was.

"Yes! Dad you won't be sorry!" Fred shook his dads hand quickly and turned to Percy who he pulled into a giant bear hug, leaving the other Weasley child grunting as he tried to pull away.

"Don't fight it or it get's worse" Fred chuckled to the man trying to fight his way from the hug.

"Hermione how do you feel about this?" Arthur asked and Fred's hug went limp as he turned to his angel who was smiling softly.

"I actually would love to stay with the twins" She said quietly and Fred felt his stomach do a little dance and release a couple pixies.

"Perfect! It's settled than! Hermione you are going to love living at Che La Twin! You will never want to leave" He chuckled at her pink face.

"Fred no one can know Hermione is there… just the family… no one else" Arthur said seriously and Fred nodded.

"Ginny packed you a bag and will be here soon" Arthur smiled kindly to Hermione who smiled back and nodded.

Once they were gone Ginny walked not a moment later with a black duffle bag and a sad look on her face. Hermione told her the news and she perked up instantly as she hugged her friend. She began asking Hermione how she was feeling and if she needed anything else to owl her.

"Actually Ginny… I wanted to fix things with Ron before he left for Training camp… we left things on a bad foot" Hermione said sadly and Ginny began shuffling her feet around and looking down.

"He actually just left right when I did… Got into a spat with mum about her not fussing over him leaving. He just took off without any goodbyes and told Harry he would write only him." Ginny glared to the floor.

"What a prat" Fred rolled his eyes at the story of his brother.

"Ya well he'll be back on Sunday for the dinner and hopefully things will be better and he cools off. Mum's throwing him a party for his first week of training on Sunday, you'll come right?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes of course" Hermione nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it, even if he deserves no party but does deserve a good smack in the-"

"Fred!" Hermione chided and smiled as he shrugged.

"Just saying" He help up his hands and all three of them laughed.

Ginny headed back since her and Harry had to be interviewed as well about last night and she hugged her friend and promised to visit. Once she was gone Hermione and Fred were given dinner by the nurse and they enjoyed each others company. That night Fred was told he had to leave but with promises of giving the nurse a pygme puff for her daughter she agreed to letting the twin stay. Fred held her hand as she yawned and looked to him with sleepy eyes.

"You really should go home" Hermione smiled.

"Oy I gave up a pygmy to be here and I'm not going back on it. So shut your gorgeous mouth and accept that I'm going to be watching you sleep" He winked and she giggled.

"That sounds creepy" Hermione said and he squeezed her hand lightly.

"It will be darling. I'll watch over you and listen to you breath while I talk about dirty things to give you sweet dreams.. Mostly of me" He joked.

"Seriously?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, fall asleep and we shall find out" He flashed her a charming smile causing her to giggle again.

Slowly but eventually her eyes began to droop and she glanced to him with half open eyes.

"Fred?" She yawned again.

"Yes Mione?" He scooted his chair closer to her.

"Thank you… for being here" She smiled softly and he returned the smile as he stood from his chair and leaned down to kiss her forehead before leaning to her ear and whispering.

"Anything for my angel" She shivered and gently closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Fred leaned back and gazed at her face with such admiration it almost broke his heart to think of where she was. Fred brushed the hair from her face and sat back down as he took her hand and waited. Before long he had fallen asleep with his head leaned forward onto her bed and his hand still in hers.

The next morning the nurse woke them up by shoving the curtains aside and causing Fred to groan and dig his face deeper into his arms.

"Oh Merlin, mum five more minutes!" He growled.

"Come on prince charming today's the day your girlfriend get's out of here" The nurse said and Fred woke up and realized he was still by her bed and she was awake smiling down at him.

"Morning angel" Fred groaned out and Hermione blushed.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: Oh goodness I love writing Fremione fluff! It's awesome!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Like I said, next one will be up tomorrow after work! Hey, I forgot to mention that Ron is a bit OOC in this fic but it's not that I hate him! No! He is great! I just kind of like the little added drama. But I won't make him like a rapist or a woman beater or anything! No way!

AND! If you love fremione fluff than you will love my tumblr page 'Fremione-Seekers'

I post fremione pictures, fanficton updates as well as review other authors fremione fanfictions. I rant and rave from A very potter musical to how my day was at the Wizarding world! So I hope you join me! 3


	3. Weak Knees

A.N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them oh so much! Plus the Tumblr love is making me blush!

I hope you all love this chapter! I'm a bit stuck on a chapter. It's not that I don't have ideas! It's just I feel my wording can get quite boring, so I'm figuring on how to spice it up!

Enjoy!

/~~~~~~~~Ch. 3: Weak Knees~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

Fred and Hermione flooed to the flat and after filling George in on what happened they set her on the couch and stepped out of the flat to the closed store and began to set up the charms they would normally put up during the night.

"I'm sorry for doing this without telling you first but I couldn't let them send her away." Fred turned to his brother who nodded.

"No need to explain… I would have done the same for Angie… But we need to talk about how to keep her hidden for a few days." George patted his brother on the back.

"Right-O… Well one of us can be up in the flat with her during shop hours." Fred planned. Verity had taken time off after the war and was currently traveling the world.

"Angie is off to training camp for the next week so we won't have to worry about her popping in… not that she would tell anyone if asked to keep a secret" George defended.

"We'll have to close the floo network at night… anyone could floo in and find her if they hacked our private setting…" Fred then began to worry about what Hermione was doing upstairs.

"Ok I'm going to head to the burrow to let them know she's here now and settling in… You watch her ok?" George walked outside and apparated from the area, leaving Fred to lock up and run back to the flat.

He walked in and she turned to him from her spot by the window and she wiped at the tears in her eyes.

"Mione are you in pain?" He asked and walked to her and placed his arms around her shoulder.

"I was the cause of a young boys death" She whispered into his neck causing him to shiver at the warmth of her breath on his neck.

"No you are a victim and they would have gone after him anyways… Hermione you-" He heard her let out heavy breaths and before she knew it he swooped her up into his arms and carried her to his room. Placing her onto his bed he covered her with the blankets and sat by her side as he brushed the hair from her face. Soon enough she had cried herself to sleep during the move into the room.

Fred began to move but she moaned and gripped his sleeve,

"No… Don't leave Fred" She moaned and he bit his lip and removed his shoes as he slid in next to her and curled around her protectively.

"Wouldn't dream of it angel" Fred kissed the top of her head and snuggled closer to her.

She slept for most of the day and Fred got up after a few hours and slid from her to talk with George who had gotten back a long time ago. The brothers sat down and discussed options for how they could keep up store productivity with one twin missing. They did all the potions themselves and would rotate positions. One in the back brewing multiple potions while the other worked in the shop. It was much easier with Verity working the cash register while George and Fred switched potions positions every few days. The products flew off the shelf's faster then they could stock after the war was over. Now with Hermione there they would have to stay up pretty late to stock up on product.

The next morning Fred tended to Hermione's every need and call as he made her breakfast and helped her walk to the bathroom. Hermione soaked in the sunken in tub and let the warm water take her in. She cried as she washed herself for the boy that wouldn't get the chance to grow up, and for the pain she felt that she couldn't go to her parents any sooner. If they never caught the killer's she could never see them again. When she first left them she was prepared to never see them again since she thought she was going to die in the war… But she had survived to much to give up on them now.

Once out of the water she checked her shoulder in the mirror. It was sealed up but would defiantly leave a scar, just what she needed to match the ugly one on her arm. Hermione touched her shoulder and wondered if Fred were to find her beautiful with such scarring. Drying off with her wand she changed into jeans and a button down green blouse. Walking out of the bathroom she found Fred holding out a glass of fire whisky for her and a warm smile. Hermione usually never drank but she could really use one right now.

"Thanks" She took it and took small sips.

"Don't get use to it, I plan on swooning you while sober" He joked and she giggled.

"Fred you have been… amazing… You don't need to wait on me hand and foot… Also I plan on sleeping on the couch during my stay here" She drank more of her whisky.

"First of all I love taking care of you… It makes me feel useful since I wasn't there to protect you… and secondly If you even try to step foot off my bed tonight I'll hold you down till you fall asleep" He winked to her and she blushed.

"Where's George?" Hermione tried to change the subject from the thought of him holding her down on the bed while he had his way with her.

"Manning the shop while I take care of a gorgeous patient… I think I got the better job" He chuckled and she blushed more.

"You should go down and help him… I'll be fine here…" She tried to push him along but he turned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the couch where he plopped them down and snuggled closer to her and downed the rest of his whisky.

"No can do angel, I'm here to make sure you are entertained… So… what should I entertain you with? My hilarious jokes? Or I could just sit here and complement you? Trust me that last one will last longer then the jokes." He watched the blush fill her face and that brought a smile to his own face.

"Since your so keen on entertaining me… How about you read me a book?" Hermione offered and noticed some books on the shelf.

"Pick one out and give it a go" She shooed him and he stood to fetch a book and then came back to sit down. She cuddled up so she was between his legs and resting on his chest while one of his long legs hooked around one of her own and one hand rest on her stomach as the other held the book.

"What book did you pick?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it's a book from George's privet collection" Fred showed the cover and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"A dirty joke book? Um thanks but-" She paused as Fred chuckled.

"Not exactly" Fred pulled the cover off the book to reveal another cover that made her gasp.

"A romance novel? Really?" Hermione gaped at the dirty cover and Fred shrugged.

"He started reading them when it helped get Lee a girlfriend. He was hooked after the first book and secretly stashes them around the flat." Fred chuckled.

"Why would he try to hide them from you? I thought you two shared everything" Hermione snuggled closer and he bit back a moan.

"Not me. Angie of course. If she knew George got his sex tips from a book she would never let him hear the end of it" Fred flipped open the book.

"Sex tips?" Hermione choked out.

"Yup! Every boff, bonk, nosh, cop off, grope, randy ride, shag, rodger, toss-"

"Ok I get it! Wow!" Hermione's face was bright red and Fred chuckled as he leaned over to get a better look at her face.

"Ya well he thanks these books for his healthy sex life" His hand on her stomach pushed her shirt up to reveal her belly button and began to draw lazy shapes with his fingers around it causing her to shiver more and butterflies to apparate into her stomach.

"Do you read these books?" Hermione asked, wondering if he had a healthy sex life like his brother.

"George got me to read one but it never stuck with me like it did him. I preferred to learn as I went along." Fred grazed his nails onto her side and she squirmed and bit her lip.

"Interesting" Hermione felt as if she was going to melt into his arms as the heat between her legs grew hotter with every stroke of his fingers.

"So shall we begin?" He asked and she nodded as he began to read.

They had some good laughed at the cheesy parts and Fred even did the fake growls that the main character would do to sound sexy and conflicted. Hermione joked along with him but was amazed at the feelings the heroin had for the hero and the sexual feelings she felt. All the symptoms of the woman's sexual desire were the ones she was feeling right that moment. Weak knees, churning stomach, racing heart, shallow breathing, sensitive skin, and a pooling of liquid to her lower stomach that was spreading and making her bite her lip. Could she really be craving a romp in the bed with Fred? She had never really had sex, hell she avoided all thoughts of anything sexual, well never really having time to think was more like it. With the war or school work she neglected her own body until then. Never had she thought of intercourse with another man and never had she craved it like she was now.

The thought of him running his tongue down her neck to her chest made her squirm a bit. Not to mention the thought of him going… down there.. With his mouth… Hermione averted her gaze to the coffee table where the rest of her fire whisky sat. Reaching for it she downed it quickly and the burning in her throat distracted her for a bit, but she was drawn back into the feelings she was experiencing.

Just as it was getting to the good part Fred paused and glanced to the clock and sighed. Hermione almost sighed as he stopped the torture of reading exactly what she wanted him to do to her and looked to the clock with him.

"It's time for me to take over the shop." Fred sighed and placed the book on the coffee table and moved to wrap both arms around her for one last hug.

"But I would much rather stay like this" Fred leaned down and his lips brushed against her ear causing her breathing to hitch.

"Ya… I was having a good time" Hermione cleared her throat.

"We should do this again.. I like reading dirty to you" Fred joked and continued to hug her back to his chest.

"Oh Fred, you would" She rolled her eyes, trying to act like this wasn't affecting her as much as it really was.

Sadly he kissed the top of her head and released her as he slung out from behind her and stood. Stretching upwards he heard his back and shoulders crack from being in that position for so long. Looking down Hermione stretched out as well but on her back and her shirt was still scrunched up from his touching to reveal her milky white, flat stomach and his eyes wandered her body while she stretched and he groaned.

"George will be up in a second" Fred winked and dashed from the room before he had a wand in his pants.

Fred jumped down the steps and out the door to the shop to see it packed with people and George at the register looking a bit frazzled. Jumping to his side Fred smiled to the customers and to his brother who looked relived.

"Fred before I go can you grab some boxes from the back and stack them right here… the back shelf's are almost empty and the Pygme puffs need to be fed now." George ran a hand through his hair and Fred did as he was told and dropped a feeding bowl into their cage and they all squeaked in happiness, making the younger witches squeal and each pick one out to buy.

Fred took over the shop and used his wand to load the shelf's while he worked the register. George walked out of the shop and sighed in relief. It seemed impossible to keep this up for an unknown time and they weren't even done wit the first day. Once inside the flat he greeted Hermione who sat blushing on the couch and she waved to him.

George made them lunch and the two began talking about the new products they had in the idea process. After a bit Hermione had made a few suggestions and before one thing led to another they had papers and books scattered onto the table and were drawing out plans and Hermione was making suggestions on how to perfect other products they already had.

"Hermione I knew you were brilliant but damn! You may have just saved us time in making the boogie balls! That usually takes a day to make a batch! This will only take two hours tops!" George reached over and rustled the girls hair and chuckled.

"It's just simple addition and subtraction of certain ingredients. These spells and potions are already amazing, even without my help" She looked over the love spell steps and was amazed by the skills these brothers had.

"Why thank you Mione" George smiled brightly.

"I'm serious George! I always knew you and Fred were smart… I mean it takes brains to pull off some of those clever pranks, but I never would have guessed you guys were this- I mean" She blushed and wondered if she offended him at all but he just kept smiling and shrugged.

"I get what you mean Hermione and we kind of like to hide our genius from everyone. We move at a pace that it good for us, and we like the flow we have. In school we could have made better grades but our devotion had always gone to improving our jokes and spells." He sipped his pumpkin juice and she nodded as they went back to the papers.

Before they knew it time had flown by and Fred closed up the shop and set to setting the charms and protection spells on the building. Once George had left he was swamped in customers asking for products they had run out of and put in orders for it for tomorrow. Fred looked around the shop and realized how under stocked they were. He had quickly grabbed what was left and stocked what he could but he knew they had to get work done for tomorrows rush.

Heading upstairs Fred walked in on the two at the table working and he put his hands on his hips.

"Oy! She needs to relax and you have her doing paper work?" Fred marched over and began to push the papers into a stack but Hermione kept plucking them from his hands.

"No! No Fred, me and George just fell into it! I love doing this! It helps keep my mind busy!" She smiled sweetly to him and the exhausted twin couldn't help but smile back.

"She's brilliant this one is! Mione has cut down twenty five percent of our products making time!" George said holding up some papers with her handwriting on it.

Fred's mouth dropped as he leaned over her shoulder and checked the notes.

"By George I think she's done it! She has done it indeed!" Fred kissed the top of her head affectionatly.

"Oy I helped!" George piped up and Fred rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his brothers head and roughly kissed the top while George tried to playfully push him away and Hermione giggled at the display.

After their playful wrestling Fred walked to the fridge as he began to make dinner while the two continued to talk and work and Fred would piped in and added his own thoughts. The flow of the room just felt right between the three, as if she had always been with them like this for years. Fred boiled the water with a heating spell and poured noodles into it but glanced to Hermione and George who were laughing about a joke he was telling and he began to smile at both of them.

George was not only his twin brother but he was his best friend, his other half, his Gred. If George didn't approve on a girl, Fred never gave her a second glance and same for George. To see the witch that made his heart beat erratically and the wizard that was his other half getting along, made his whole body fill with warmth and happiness. Fred and George were basically a package deal when it came to women. Angie had to find that out as she dated George. If you date one twin, you are basically dating the other. Not in the sense that George would be snogging her any time soon, but in the sense that when Fred wasn't there, George watched out for her and treated her like family, same went for Angie when Fred was with her.

Once dinner was served Fred had them clear the table and they began their first meal together as flatmates. The talking never stopped and awkward silences weren't a problem since the conversation just flowed smoothly. After dinner Fred had the plates float to the sink where they began washing themselves.

"Well.. We should get down to the lab" Fred stood and stretched and George mimicked him.

"The lab? Why?" Hermione stayed seated but watched them.

"We have a lot of work to catch up on" Fred started.

"Some of the shelf's are kind of bare from today's rush" George finished.

"Oh" Hermione began to feel guilty for disrupting the flow of their shop.

"Not to worry, just a bit of work to do in the lab and with your new notes, we shall be done in no time" Fred began to walk to the door.

"Want to come?" George asked and Hermione nodded as she followed them.

Once in the lab Hermione seated herself on the stool and watched as the brothers placed on white lab coats with W's stitched onto the pockets, and goggles. Fred handed Hermione a spare set of goggles and she giggled at how they made the twins eyes look way larger then they were suppose to. They got to work and began brewing in cauldrons that were almost bigger than her. They had a line of them against one wall with labels on them, while at the other wall was a large table with beakers, smaller cauldrons and equipment laying around it. Shelf's of potions and ingredients covered the other wall as well as enchanted cupboards to stow away larger equipment.

Fred went to work on one cauldron while George took one a bit further from him. As they began brewing Hermione stood and offered to help.

"Oh no Mione, you relax" Fred dropped porcupine saliva into the pot and turned to get another ingredient when Hermione turns out was already holding it smirking.

Fred plucked the bottle from her hands and kissed her head as he poured it in. Before long the twins took to calling out ingredients and she would run to fetch them.

"Eye of newt" George asked and Hermione handed it to him.

"Got it" She said.

"Fire rocks?" Fred asked and Hermione brought him the box.

"Got it" She said.

"Pixy lashes" George asked and she brought the bag.

"Got it" She giggled.

"Cat liver" Fred spoke up and Hermione made a face as she brought the glass jar with the liver in it.

"Got it" She handed it to him.

"Kiss?" George asked sweetly and Hermione giggled as she leaned over.

"Got it" She kissed his cheek and Fred glared murderously to his twin who laughed at the look and mouthed, 'What?'

Fred made a cutting motion across his neck with his wand and George laughed while Hermione went to the cupboards to retrieve a few more bottles.

As the time went on they bottled more potions and Hermione took them out to the shop and stocked the shelf's. Not long after she finished she bounced back into the lab to see George hanging his coat on the rack and taking off his goggles.

"Oy' Fred you almost done?" George asked.

"Almost… you two head up to bed… I'll be done in a bit" Fred shooed them off to the flat and Hermione showered and changed.

As she sat on the bed in Fred's room she ran a brush through her hair and glanced to her reflection in the mirror across the room. Hermione had on her flannel shorts that ended mid thigh, and since her pajama hoodie was bloodied from her attack she had on a black tank top. Her eyes ran up her crossed legs and began posing them as she examined them. Were they long enough for Fred to admire? Or were they like a gazelle's legs all thin and weak looking? Next she looked to her chest and arched her back a bit to see what she could do with it. During her later years in Hogwarts she watched all the girls blossom around her and even in the shared washroom's the girls showed off the cute bra's and talked about each others sizes. She didn't know why girls compared sizes but they did, some stuffed and some even tried spells but mother nature had a way of things that didn't need to be tampered with.

Hermione had a solid B-Cup and had always been happy with her size. She was no Lavender brown or Pansy Parkinson but she felt comfortable with it. But now as she actually stared at them and examined the size and even weighed them in her hands she wondered if Fred liked his girls well endowed or maybe he didn't even care… Maybe he was a leg man… which lead her back to examining her legs and making concerned faces.

"Damn" She muttered giving up as she finished her hair and tied it up into a messy bun and stuck her wand in it. Looking to the clock she realized it was almost half past midnight. As she began to walk to Fred's bed she realized how thirsty she was so she turned on her heels to the door. Once in the kitchen she looked over to the couch and was shocked to not see Fred in it sleeping. Listening in she heard George snoring loudly from the room across from her own and nothing else.

Hermione headed from the flat and walked down the stairs to the shop. Once in the shop she crossed her arms and looked up to the smiling faces of the dolls and pictures that in the dark looked a bit creepy. Quickly moving across the floor she came to the door that went to the stock room which had another door in it leading to the lab. She saw a crack of light and cracked open the door to see Fred hunched over the table.

"Fred… It's late… come to bed" Hermione waited and he said nothing.

"Fred? I'm serious. Whatever it is, it can wait till morning" She tapped her toe to the floor and finally walked over to the table.

"Fred I- Oh" She paused next to him to see he had fallen asleep hunched over a box of half packed love potions.

His goggles were pushed up to rest in his beautiful red hair and his hands were underneath his head as a pillow. Hermione smiled softly to how innocent he looked, like a sleeping Pygme puff. After a few more minutes of admiring him, she realized he needed to get some real sleep. Gently she reached out a hand and began to shake his shoulder.

"Fred? Fred wake up" She said softly.

"Hmmm.. Not Fred… George" He smiled and she rolled her eyed.

"Don't you play that with me Mr! I can tell you two apart" She shook him a little harder.

"It was worth a shot" He sat up and stretched his back which let out a pop from his spine.

"This is not healthy! Come up and go to bed!" Hermione pulled his coat off of him and walked over to hang it up.

"But I need to finish these for tomorrows rush… Only two weeks till the school semester starts… we get very busy around this time" He muttered and she bit her lip.

"You cant run a shop with no sleep. Come to bed" She took his hand and he sighed as he grasped the goggles on his head and pulled them off and left them on the table as they walked out of the lab. Once back in the flat, Fred took a shower while Hermione sat in his room. Not long after, Fred waltzed in wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Fred!" Hermione blushed and turned away.

"What? My clothes are in here" He shrugged and walked to his dresser as he began to dig for clothes.

Hermione peeked at his back, as well as the reflection of his front in the mirror and watched as the droplets of water from his hair dripped down his chest and back and rolled down to meet the hem of the towel that was riding pretty low. He has such a tone and thin form that it made her mouth go dry. She began to imagine licking those trailed of water off his toned flat stomach and running her fingers down his body to hook onto the towel and peel it off to find out how- She gasped as she looked up to find him watching her in the mirror, watching him and turned away.

"Like the view love?" He turned to her and leaned against the dresser, holding his clothes.

"Put your clothes on and then we can have a civil conversation" She began to look at the opposite wall and studied it carefully.

Fred rolled his eyes as he slipped on his dark green boxers. "There… I'm clothed" He said. Hermione turned and blushed harder as she turned away.

"No you're not!" She accused, now glaring at the wall.

"Oh come on Mione! You're telling me you lived with my brother and Harry for… Merlin knows how long and you never saw either of them in boxers?" He asked and she fiddled with the hem of her shorts.

Actually she was use to the boys wearing them around her. Some nights it got hot and they would strip to their boxers and she had to get use to it. It was just that Fred was different. She didn't look at Fred like she looked to Ron or Harry, oh Merlin knew she didn't.

"Well.. I… I just" She gasped when he walked to her side in two steps and kissed the top of her head.

"Night Mione… Sleep well" He left out the door to the living room. She heard him unfold the couch and wondered if she should try to let him take his own bed but she remembered how he said he would hold her down if she tried. Well she wouldn't mind if he held her down… she was just worried how he would think of her wanting him to hold her down.

Hermione banished these thoughts and retired to bed with new images of Fred to dream of.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I think this one was my favorite to write so far!

Reviews are welcomed as well as Tumblr messages! (Fremione-Seekers)

Thanks for reading! 3


	4. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

A.N: Hey! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I have a long day of school tomorrow so I'm going to post this and head to bed!

WARNING: This chapter get's pretty... what's the word... Raunchy? Sexual? (No actual sex in this chapter!)

But please no flames on this chapter! It really does take a lot of courage to post a story.

Hope you enjoy!

/~~~~~~~Ch.4: What Have I Gotten Myself Into?~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

The next morning Hermione rolled out of bed and yawed as she glanced to the clock. It was seven in the morning according to the hands. She always had a habit of rising early, no matter how late she went to bed. Standing up Hermione looked to her reflection and took her wand from her clump of hair and casted a charm on it that Ginny taught her after you wake up for it to straighten and she tied it back into a messy bun and stuck her wand back into it. Heading to the bathroom she brushed her teeth, washed her face and headed into the kitchen to get breakfast before changing. Walking into the living room she glanced to the couch to see Fred sprawled across it with one foot hanging off and the pillow clutched into his arms as a bit a drool hung from his mouth.

Hermione giggled and heard glass moving around and walked to the kitchen to see George up and ready with breakfast being made while he read the paper at the table.

"Morning Mione" George folded the paper and sipped his coffee.

"Morning George" She poured herself some coffee and as she was sipping it she noticed out of the corner of her eye, George eyeing her scar on her arm and shoulder. She usually wore long sleeve shirts when she went out to hide the one on her arm but she never hid it while around her friends, they knew so what was the point. Turning around and smiling to him with a knowing look he quickly blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry Mione.. I of all people should know not to stare" George gestured to the side of his head where his missing ear was hidden under his hair. After he lost it the twins grew their hair out to hide it and continue to match.

"No no it's fine. I catch Harry staring at it all the time, Molly get's all teary eyed and has to leave the room still" She said sadly as she smiled down into her coffee.

"Ya it blows but I'm glad you don't hide it from us. I was terrified to take off the bandages for the longest of time. I was scared Fred would constantly look at it and get that same sad look and that mum would cry when she glanced to it… But everyone accepts that its happened and nothing can change it, and I feel comfortable now that I don't even think of it. Sometimes I even forget it's gone, until some kid tried to take a peek at it." George brushed his hair aside and Hermione looked to the place where an ear should be but was must stitched and lumpy skin.

"I agree… Sometimes I forget it's there until it peeks out and people try to read it…" Both of them shared a moment of comfortable silence before sharing breakfast and chatting.

George finally stood up and glanced to his clock before straightening his coat and smiling to her.

"Time to open the shop" He kissed the top of Hermione's head and she stood to follow him to the door.

Once in the living room both of them glanced to Fred who was still sleeping.

"Oy wake up you lazy sod!" George called and Fred groaned as he cracked open his eyes and nodded.

"I'm up… I'm up" He pulled away the covers and when he sat up Hermione blushed and turned away as George laughed.

"You sure are mate" George laughed more at the red on Hermione's face.

"Hu?" Fred looked down and realized he had a bit of morning wood going on and shrugged.

"Tis a natural thing. Nothing to be embarrassed about Mione!" Fred smiled and she blushed deeper.

"Well if your going to be natural then go to the bathroom. You know the rules" George crossed his arms and Fred shrugged.

"Rules? You guys have rules about THIS?" She motioned to Fred who smirked to her and winked.

"Oh yeah! Always have. Sharing a room and all we always talk about everything, especially privacy." George nodded.

"Maybe we should let her in on the rules so she doesn't do something" Fred smirked like a fox to her and she felt her stomach heat up.

"No having a toss in the main areas of the flat, and that also goes for no shagging as well, except for in the rooms or even water closet is acceptable." George said and Hermione's face flamed up and her throat choked on her words.

"Pfft says you! You bonked Angie on the kitchen counter last week!" Fred accused and George shook his head.

"No it started off as a nosh in the kitchen but I politely moved it to the bedroom for a shag" George smirked as if he had won.

"Oh my Merlin" Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"Nothing to worry about Mione, you can catch on to the rules as you go along." George teased and with a side hug he left to open the shop, leaving the two alone and Fred still smirking at her.

"Um… George said to go to the bathroom" Hermione said trying not to look at it.

Fred shrugged and stood causing it to look like a tent and she backed up a few paces and looked down to her toes. Fred could usually go down within seconds in the morning but looking at her long smooth legs and amazing body he was up for the long run and it was painfully obvious.

"It'll go away on its own" He smirked as her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Think how Ginny feels after all these years" He chuckled at the amazed look she then got.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked and walked by her and kissed her on the head.

Hermione felt the hot liquid pool into her stomach as she wondered what the hell she has gotten herself into.

Over the next week Hermione had adjusted quite well to her living arrangements with the twins. They even seemed to have worked out a routine. Breakfast, then spend the morning with Fred, lunch and afternoon time with George, dinner all together, and finally they all went to the lab to stock the shelf's. She liked this routine and had grown way more attached to the twins, and them to her as well. Two more bodies were found and Hermione felt dread fill her each morning wondering if she would read about another body being found or not. Fred and her had bonded more and if she could fall any more in love with him she would implode. George was just as important to her as Fred, just not romantically.

Fred's flirtatious ways have been affecting Hermione to the point of almost fainting when he was leaning over her shoulders while checking her paperwork for some more improvements and he placed a soft kiss between her neck and shoulder. This flirting was tearing her apart, making her go crazy and going from normal to randy as a teenager in five seconds flat. She tried so hard to ignore these feelings but they just kept pooling into her stomach and making her act so crazy.

Sometimes she would get the feeling of hope when he was so open and flirtatious with her. That maybe he feels the same for her. But then she would remember whenever a witch would walk into the shop and flirt with him and he would flirt back. Not the same way he flirted with her but, the occational winks, compliment or charming smile.

Today Ginny visited and told the twins they could go to the shop together while she hung out with Hermione. After all it would look suspicious if only one twin was in the shop at all times. Hermione pulled the girl to Fred's room the moment she showed up and poured out everything to her. Ginny knew about Hermione's fancy with Fred but she didn't really know it was this deep. As she finished telling everything she collapsed onto her back on the bed and groaned.

"I just.. I don't know what to do! He is driving me crazy! One moment I want to just drink tea and read a book and then he walks in and all I can think of it tearing open his shirt and riding him like it's Quidditch season!" Hermione's hands flew to her face to hide the blush.

"Hm nice use of words" Ginny smirked.

"Thanks.. I've been thinking of it a lot…" Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

"Have you ever thought of telling him how you feel?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and it always ends up with him not feeling the same and our friendship ending awkwardly, or with him laughing!" She groaned at the thought.

"Fred would never laugh… He is a nice guy… But maybe he feels the same. He is defiantly flirting with you Mione, like hard core flirting." She flipped her hair and looked to the girl laying on her back looking to the ceiling.

"I just cant…" Hermione frowned and her face scrunched up in thought.

"Well… ever try to give a toss?" Ginny asked casually and Hermione sat up with a shocked look.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped.

"What? I do it all the time. Well when Harry's not available" She shrugged and Hermione's mouth fell open.

"You mean you- oh Merlin!" Hermione covered her cheeks.

"What you mean you don't?" Ginny asked.

"No! I never! I Haven't" Hermione jumbled with her words and tried to find the right ones.

"Wait you mean you never… touched yourself?' Ginny asked and Hermione shook her head and Ginny's eyes went wide.

"What? Really? Not once? Not a little diddle or slide of the hand?" Ginny prodded.

"NO!" Hermione shook her head.

"Wow… Well you don't have to but… I'm telling you… it can be amazing!" Ginny flopped back onto the bed and Hermione blushed as silence filled the room.

"Um Ginny?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Ginny peaked up at her and Hermione looked away.

"How do you… do it?" She asked and Ginny smirked as she sat up.

"Well first we start off with the basics… are you right handed or left?" She asked slyly and Hermione made a wine like noise, wondering what she has gotten herself into.

That night the guys came up from the shop with smiles on there faces. Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the table chatting and catching up.

"Good day at work? Ginny asked.

"Brilliant! We got caught up on all the packaging and we even are ahead in the wonder witch line by a few days!" George hug his brown coat on the rack and Fred mimicked him.

"Well mum's making dinner tonight. don't forget, Ron's dinner party is tomorrow. Don't be later" Ginny smiled and winked to Hermione who blushed and collected the glasses they were drinking pumpkin juice from and moved them to the sink.

"Later!" She was engulfed into green flames and disappeared leaving the three of them. George went to making dinner while Fred walked behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her from behind.

"Miss me?" He asked and she nodded.

"Like crazy" She rolled her eyes but froze when she felt him kiss that spot between her neck and shoulder again and bit back a moan.

"I knew you would" Fred pulled away and poured himself some fire whisky.

As soon as dinner was over Hermione bathed and changed into her pajamas and went to Fred's room and lounged on the bed holding a book. George had already gone to bed to get up early and Fred had just left her to take a bath. He took a spare pair of boxers and pajama bottoms that she had gotten him to start wearing and left to the bath.

Hermione sat in bed and she was just staring at the words but her mind was a million miles off thinking of what Ginny told her.

'It's not disgusting or wrong… It's healthy and normal to want to get to know your body and explore it's likes and dislikes.' Ginny had said.

Hermione slowly closed the book, not needing to save her spot and placed it on the table next to the bed. Laying there for a minute she slowly brought her hand to her stomach and let it slide to her breast. Squeezing it gently she wondered if she was doing it right. After a second she slid it under her shirt and once she squeezed it she felt the rush to her stomach. Her mind traveled to Fred and the way he kissed her shoulder. While one hand was on her breast, gently moving it around, her other hand moved to the spot where he kissed her and slowly began to make it's way down her body. Anticipation pooled between her legs as she finally reached the waistband to her shorts and she licked her lips as she gently moved her hand to slip under the stretchy band and slide under her pink boy cut panties to her patch of hair between her legs. Pausing she waited and then continued on with one finger touching the opening. The moment her hand touched it she gasped and arched her chest up. A few seconds she slid her finger in and realized how wet she was and began to explore herself. Her heart sped up as she closed her eyes and bit her lip, moaning and yet trying not to be loud.

Her mind wandered to Fred and how he looked in that towel, the wet red hair, the toned flat stomach. She slipped a finger inside and gasped as how sensitive it felt. His voice, coxing her on, the feel of him running his hand threw her hair or nibbling on her ear. She slipped a second finger in and nearly flew off the bed at the feeling.

"Oh.. Oh my…Ah" She breathed out and with one final thought of his amazing eyes piercing her with that stare and that smirk she shattered. Arching her back off the bed, her toes curled and she clenched her legs together. As she was shattering she cracked her eyes open to see Fred standing at the door with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

"OH FRED OH MY AH!" She released herself, still feeling the spasm's twitching inside of her and she grabbed the blanket and covered herself.

Fred snapped out of it and gasped, "Sorry! I um Oh Merlin I-" He slammed the door and turned as he leaned his back against it with wide eyes. His chest heaved as his wide eyes replayed the entire show he just witnessed. Hermione… His little angel… was just… to herself! And he saw!

Looking down he could not only see but feel the pain in his lower region, he had because he witnessed the most beautiful and damned sexiest thing in the world. Not only was she in mid orgasm but she when she saw him and their eyes connected he wanted nothing more than to go to her and have her repeat that over and over. Screaming his name at seeing him didn't help since he just wanted to bend her over and give her a reason to scream his name. He just wanted to stop in and tell her goodnight and maybe get in a quick hug before bed since he saw her light was still on. He got something better than a hug though.

"Blimey" Fred whispered as he hissed and tried to adjust himself. With no such luck he made his way to the water closet to take care of it. Smiling he knew he wouldn't have to reply on imagination any more since that one moment would last him a lifetime with help.

Hermione laid in bed curled up in a ball, drowning in embarrassment. Just wishing she could crawl into the earth and die.

"Oh Merlin" She whispered and clenched her eyes shut.

Even thought she just may die from being so mortified, she will admit that what she just experienced, before the horrible walk in, was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. A part of her body was screaming for more but she was to mortified to even move an inch. Not only was she bonking off to the thought of Fred, but he had walked in on her doing it! The only good thing about this is he didn't know what she was thinking… Damn it..

Hermione wallowed in self pity until she eventually fell asleep.

Fred stood in the shower for the second time that night breathing hard as he thought of what he had walked in on and relieved himself. With a gasp and shudder he came and waited for the spasms to stop wreaking havoc on his body. Finally he slouched forward and tried to catch his breath. Finishing up he got out and slipped back into his black sweat pants and boxers and made his way to the living room. As he passed her door he bit the inside of his cheek as the image of her doing that playing non-stop in his mind. By the time he reached the bed and was all tucked in, he was ready to go again.

"Fuck" He growled and ran back to the bathroom.

The next morning George woke up and made breakfast for everyone and was surprised when Fred sat down at the table before Hermione. Fred scratched his bare chest as a yawn racked his body. Not only did he constantly think of that moment last night but he dreamed of it to. Except in his dream he had her on his bed making love to her all night long with her screams of pleasure ringing in his ear as she gasped, screamed, and moaned his name. 'Fred… Oh Fred… yes Fred, Fred'

"Fred!" George shouted and Fred shook his head to look to George who was staring at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Fred asked

"I was just asking you if you think Hermione is awake yet" He asked and Fred shrugged.

"Maybe she-" He was cut off when he heard the door to his room crack open and the sound of footsteps slowly walking down the hall.

"Ah there she is! Hermione you slept in! Were you up reading late?" George asked and Hermione stood there with her arms crossed and looking like she was going to explode from being so red.

"Um… uh yeah" She bit her lip.

"Are you ok?" George asked and looked to Fred who was staring at her with glazed over eyes.

"Fred?" George asked once again snapping his brother from his weird thoughts.

"Ya?" Fred looked to George who rolled his eyes.

"You are acting so weird today!" George stood and folded his paper as he downed his coffee and walked to Hermione and kissed her forehead before heading downstairs to open up.

Hermione walked forward and made herself a plate and began to eat while she avoided eye contact with Fred who wanted nothing more than to catch her eye.

"You didn't tell George?" Hermione asked in a low voice as her cheeks turned red and she took a sip of coffee.

"Nope" Fred shook his head.

"But you two tell each other everything" She looked up to him and he could feel himself getting up all over again.

"Not this… This one is for me and me alone" Fred slowly smirked and Hermione blushed deep pink.

"Fred I-" She started and he held up his hand.

"No need to explain. It's perfectly natural, you were in your room, I was the one who barged in. Don't worry about it" Fred took a bite of his toast and admired how cute she was when she blushed.

"No you don't understand! I'm not like that! That was actually my first time!" Hermione began to get defensive and Fred's face lit up.

"And I got to witness the beginnings of naughty Mione" He chuckled and she growled.

"No I would never do that!-"

"Why not? I do it" Fred butted in shrugging and she covered her cheeks.

"That's not the point!" Hermione squeaked and tried to control her breathing.

"Than what is the point love?" Fred leaned forward resting his arm on the table.

"You sister talked me into it!" Hermione held her hands out as she tried to explain.

"Ah mione no!" Fred leaned back with wide eyes.

"She walked me through it step by step-" Hermione continued on.

"No please stop! I'm her brother!" Fred covered his ears.

"She sounds like an expert so I-" Fred rushed around the table and clamed a hand over her mouth and looked to her dead in the eye.

"I don't want to hear any more of this if it involves my sister" He waited and she nodded a bit.

"I'm going to pull away now… promise no more Ginny talk?" He asked and she nodded again and he slowly pulled away and looked down blushing.

"But Fred… I just can't pretend you didn't see me… touching myself… I don't know how to approach this" Hermione fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

"Welllll you can watch me one evening if you want." Fred shrugged and Hermione's face lit up again.

"Fred!" She squeaked and her eyes shifted to his pants and back to his face.

"Um I can try and make the subject less awkward" Fred offered and she nodded and smiled softly.

"Please do" She waited.

"I rubbed one out after I saw you" Fred admitted and Hermione's face nearly turned into an atom bomb from her red face.

"Did that help?" Fred asked and she shook her head.

"Well I am at a loss…" Fred leaned back and then sighed as he got down on one knee in front of Hermione's chair and took both of her hands into his larger ones. Even on his knee's he was almost at eye height and smiled softly.

"You are a beautiful, smart, independent witch… If my mom has taught me anything it's to never be ashamed of your body and what you do with it… Trust me.. Mum walked in on me when I was fourteen… Sat me right down and gave me the talk… then announced to the dinner table that night that I was growing up… and told everyone to knock from now on when they came to me and Georges room… Let's just say I was haunted by a few brothers who love innuendos." Fred blushed at the memory of Bill and Charlie leaving socks on his bed and yelling down the hall 'WERE-WALKING-TO-YOUT-ROOM-SO-PUT-YOUR -PANTS-ON'.

Hermione had a lighter blush on her cheeks as she listened to Fred and smiled at his story. Once he finished she giggled and nodded.

"Ok… I understand… thank you Fred… But please knock from now on" Hermione looked to their hands because his now forming smirk was making her want to pounce on him.

"So for your first time… you enjoyed it?" Fred raised an eyebrow and she looked everywhere but him and nodded slightly.

"Perfect!" Fred took her face into his hands and brought her face to his and kissed the tip of her nose and sat back in his chair as he finished breakfast. Let's just say Hermione took a hot shower after that talk while Fred followed up with a cold one.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It took a bit of editing and re-writing some parts but I truthfully like how it came out.

Reviews are welcomed! 333

Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully!


	5. Make it Better

A.N: HEY EVERYONE! Ok hear me out! This chapter is pretty short but to make up for it, I'm posting ch.6 at midnight tonight! This chapter is mostly all just fluff writing and a nice break before shit hit's the fan!

Also shout out time! On Tumblr these two girls rock so hard! Check out their pages!

-Rainbowkitty & Tudorgirl-at-Hogwarts

Much love to these two! 333

/~~~~~~Ch.5: Make It Better~~~~~~~~~~\\

The three flooed into the burrow and watched the chaos unfolded from their spot in the fireplace.

Bill and Charlie were currently hanging a handmade banner over the den wall and arguing on how high it should be. Fleur was rushing in and out of the kitchen and setting the dinner table with orange table cloths and table wear. Percy was stuck blowing up balloons and magically changing them into the shape of Quidditch gear and let them float up to the ceiling.

"Hey everyone" George piped up and everyone turned and greeted them.

"Hermione? Is that Hermione?" Molly called from the kitchen and was next hobbling out around everyone and drawing the girl into a hug.

"Oh darling how are you? Are the boys treating you well? Oh you are so thin! Just like the boys! Do the three of you even eat?" Molly looked to Fred and George who were smirking.

"Just not that hungry" George shrugged.

"Food isn't everything" Fred finished and Bill snorted.

"I've seen you two tackle a Christmas turkey and still have room for dessert!" All the boys nodded and the twins chuckled in the same pitch and rhythm.

"Molly let me help in the kitchen" Hermione moved with the mother hen to the kitchen where they prepared a feast.

"Where's Ginny?" Fred asked as he eyed the banner that Bill and Charlie were magically attaching to the wall.

"Upstairs watching for dad and Harry who are picking Ron up" Percy said not looking up.

"There! The banners up!" Charlie smirked.

"It's crooked" Fred pointed to it and the brothers all looked up at it.

"No it's not" Bill said and held up his wand as if to use it as a flat line and closed one eye.

"Ya it is. Dreadfully so at that" George nodded.

"I don't see it?" Charlie crossed his arms, not taking his eyes from the banner.

"You're seeing things" Bill squinted.

"Hey don't get defensive just because-" George smirked

"You can't hang a proper banner" Fred finished for his brother.

"How about I shove that banner down your throat" Charlie held up a fist.

"Whoa calm down! No need for violence" Percy jumped between them, holding up his hands.

"We all have worked really hard and the banner is fine" Percy finished smiling to everyone.

"The balloons are lacking luster" George muttered.

"EAT DIRT!" Percy lunged to George, and the two began to roll around the floor.

Bill and Charlie smirked to each other before eyeing Fred who looked between them.

"Now let's not be rash" Fred said but cried out as the two jumped at him and began wrestling on the ground.

Hermione gasped at the sounds of furniture tipping over, yelling, and for someone to eat dirt. Molly had a dreamy smile on her face.

"Oh those sounds remind me of the early years." She sighed and listened while Hermione mixed a bowl and wondered if she should go into the other room.

"Dragon pile on the twins!" Charlie yelled while cheer's as well as groans were heard.

Not soon after Ginny came barreling down the steps with an excited look on her face.

"Their pulling up! Oh a dragon pile!" Ginny yelled and laughed as more groaning was heard.

Hermione peaked around the corner and placed her hand over her mouth to hold back her snorts of laughter. Fred and George were currently under Charlie, Bill and Percy while Ginny sat on top as if she were on a throne.

"Everyone get up! There here!" Molly rushed in and cooed at the sight.

"I haven't seen a Dragon pile in years!" She placed her hand over her heart.

"Get off of us-"

"You bloody fools!" The twins growled from the bottom.

Quickly everyone got up and just as Bill and Charlie took the twins hands and pulled them up, the front door opened and everyone threw their hands up.

"Surprise!" They all shouted, but were surprised themselves when it was just Arthur and Harry standing there looking awkward.

"W-where's Ronald?" Molly asked sadly.

"Um… Ron kind of… decided to skip the dinner to go out with his team mates tonight…" Harry spoke up and silence filled the room.

"He what?" Ginny screamed as her face went red.

"Oh… Oh I see… well… Maybe another night…" Molly sniffed and brought her apron to her left eye and dabbed at it before turning back to the kitchen.

Everyone kind of slouched back and shuffle there feet.

"That bloody git!" Ginny growled.

"When I get my hands on him" She muttered and smacked her fist to her tiny palm.

"We all will… trust us" Charlie muttered.

"Dinner's ready… if anyone still want's it of course" Molly walked back in with a sad look on her face that broke everyone's heart and made the evening plummet.

Everyone sat at the table and Molly brought over the plates of Ron's favorite foods. Once everything was set everyone began to eat in silence. Hermione looked to each face and wondered why the evening had to be ruined just because Ron was being selfish. She glanced across from her to Fred and George who were eating the chicken and tapped Fred's foot under the table. His head snapped up to her face with shock and she moved her head in the direction of Molly who was sadly picking at her plate. Fred raised an eyebrow to Hermione and she rolled her eyes as she rolled her fork as if to send him some kind of message. Quickly his face lit up and he nodded before nudging George who looked to him. It seemed one look between them told a whole conversation because they smirked and cleared their throats.

"So Charlie… remember the time you dressed as a dragon-" Fred started

"-and tried to start a fire in dad's den?" George completed the sentence and everyone looked up to them.

Charlie blushed as Bill smiled lightly.

"What story iz zis? I love storiez" Fleur asked as she delicately set her cup and fork down.

"Oh yeah! And you were scared dad would tweak out so you blamed it on Mum who was pregnant with Ron!" Bill chuckled.

"Oh please the twins have done more damage to this house as children than I had done in my entire life!" Charlie pointed to the twins who were faking shocked looks.

"Why Charlie!-" George placed a hand to his chest and leaned back into his seat.

"Name one incident" Fred mimicked Georges movements.

"The time you blew up the kitchen!" Bill stated and sipped his drink.

"The time you blew the roof off your room" Ginny piped in.

"When you made the furniture fly and then explode" Charlie adjusted himself in the chair he sat in.

"Don't forget the time they blew up my garden." Molly sighed at the memory and smiled softly which made everyone smile in return.

"You shrank the house cat and we lost her" Arthur said.

"You shrank Mittens? Dad told me she ran away!" Ginny stood up glaring at the twins, as Arthur winced.

"Oops" He muttered and shoved a large piece into his mouth.

Harry calmed Ginny down as the twins leaned away from her angry gaze.

Before anyone could really realize it, the atmosphere was returned to it's fun and lively party like state. After dinner they all went into the den to play the muggle game that Arthur was so fascinated with, which was charades. The teams were Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Percy, and Fleur while the other was the twins, Hermione, Bill and Harry.

Currently Percy was waving his arms in the air and making swinging motions.

"Pixie dust!" Molly screamed.

"Eye of newt!" Arthur yelled next.

"Um Troll! It's a Troll.. In the dungeon?" Ginny asked and Percy shook his head as he made snatching movements.

"Uh… Headless Nicholas?" Molly shrugged, really not knowing what the man was doing.

"Time!" George called and Percy sighed.

"It was Quidditch! I was playing Quidditch!" He rubbed his eyes.

"Not very good" Ginny crossed her arms.

"Fred's turn!" Bill cried out and Fred smirked as he strolled to the center of the room and pulled a piece of paper from the hat and read it before chuckling and setting it down on the table. The timer started and Fred glanced to George who smirked right back. Slowly Fred made a hand motion and George snapped his fingers.

"Fire crab" George said confidently.

"Yup!" Fred taped his index finger to his nose and both brothers stood and patted each other on the back.

"No fair! They have twin telepathy!" Ginny pointed an accusing finger to the twins who looked shocked.

"Ginny, being a sore loser isn't very sportsman like" George chided her and her ears turned pink.

"I demand a re-do" Ginny crossed her arms.

"Fine" Fred reached for another slip but Ginny's next words made him pause.

"And George can't answer" She smirked at the twins glare and they reluctantly agreed.

Reading the paper Fred repeated his smirk and faced Hermione with big brown eyes.

"And go!" Arthur started the sand timer.

Fred got down on his knee's and held a hand out in Hermione's direction.

"Oh Merlin this one is so easy!" George moaned.

"Shut it!" Ginny growled.

Fred than placed one hand on his heart and the other in Hermione's direction. He then faked a faint and clutched his chest.

"Heart burn!" Harry yelled and Fred and George smacked their foreheads.

He got back up, taking Hermione's hand and kissed it softly making her face light up.

"Proposal?" Bill asked uncertainly.

"Merliiiinnn give me strength!" George moaned again and Ginny smacked his shoulder.

Fred looked up at Hermione with half opened eyes and a soft smile as he once again brought her hand to his lips but kept eye contact with her.

"Love potion?" Hermione asked and Fred jumped up hugging her.

"Yup!" He and George hugged her and she squeaked in happiness.

Ginny smiled softly but kept her arms crossed as she watched the cute display of affection.

The night went on with games, laughter and even a cake, while Arthur snapped photo's of everyone. Hermione's favorite was of her sitting in the middle of the twins and they shoved cake into her face and then leaned in and lick it off, which she giggled and placed her hands on their chest's to push them away.

By the end of the party everyone began to settle and realize how late it was, and began to make rounds to everyone to say their goodbyes. Hermione promised to not be a stranger as she hugged Molly and Ginny before leaving with the twins via fireplace.

Once back at the flat the three of them took turns in the bathroom and each went off to bed. Fred kissed Hermione's damp hair as he watched her walk into his room and shut the door. Hermione walked over to the dresser and placed the moving photo onto the surface as she kept on watching it, the smile never dwindling. After some time she walked to the soft bed, sinking down onto it and smiled as she let sleep overcome her. It was days like this that made her happy to have survived the war. Little did she know that Fred was thinking the exact same thing as he settled into bed and smiled at the memory of her looking into his love filled eyes and getting his love potions reference. Yawning both of them closed there eyes and fell asleep at exactly the same time.

Early the next morning Hermione skipped to the table to see a sad looking Fred and George who were both holding the paper open between them.

"Morning guys… what's wrong?" Hermione felt her gut twitch when they reluctantly look to her and then to each other.

"Hermione… there's been a massacre" Fred said gently and Hermione felt all the air leave her throat.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: Sorry about the short chapter again but like I said, I'm reviewing the next chapter and it shall be up at midnight!

333 Check out my Tumblr page for all kinds of Fremione love!

Fremione-Seekers


	6. Our Last Night

A.N: HEY! LIKE I PROMISED HERE IS CHAPTER 6 AT MIDNIGHT!

Also! New shout out time to some amazing Tumblr people!

Acpatts & Thatgeekynerdwholived  
>(I advise to check them out!)<p>

WARNING: LEMON! SMUTT! SEX! SHAGGING! So if you're not big on it I would suggest not reading it.

Enjoy!

/~~~~~~~~~Ch.6: Our Last Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

Hermione was currently in Fred's bed, curled up into a ball crying. Everything was falling apart and she just wished it would all stop.

Thirteen bodies were found in a burnt down flat. All tied up and burnt alive... 10 being muggle born while 3 other's were known as blood traitors. The ministry has given word that they were discussing a way of keeping all Muggle born safe. Project Transfer and Protect… Catalog all muggle born in the area and transport them to a camp for protection. It was being voted on tomorrow and Hermione was terrified. Not only would she be separated from Fred, she would be cataloged and herded like cattle away from everyone she loved.

Fred walked in and had tried to cheer her up but she just shook her head and ignored his charming words and comforting voice. George had promised to watch the shop for the rest of the day while Fred took care of Hermione. Currently Fred, still in his pajama bottoms and no shirt, crawled into bed with her and wrapped an arm around her and drew her to his chest.

"Please don't cry Mione… You're breaking my heart" Fred whispered and Hermione sniffled as she turned and cuddled her head under his chin and placed her hands on his chest.

"Their going to take me away…" She shuttered as his fingers trailed up and down her arm.

"No, I would never allow it" Fred kissed her on the nose and she blushed as another tear slipped from her eye. She was going to miss these moments when he would get like this with her.

"But they will" She whispered and wrapped her arm around his chest.

"Stop talking like that" Fred whispered and Hermione shook her head.

"I'll have to leave and-" She was cut off when Fred jerked her so close to his body she could hear his heart beating.

"No! You are staying here! No one can take you my angel" Fred closed his eyes as he memorized the feel of her body against his own and how they fit so perfectly together.

Hermione's mind began to wonder and she thought of how long she could be gone for. Maybe she should tell Fred how she felt for him… but if she didn't have to go, she would just have to leave anyways because when he rejected her, it would be to difficult. Her mind was pounding and she just wanted to sleep, sleep in his arms forever. After some time she actually fell into her sleep, all the while Fred contemplated telling her his own feelings. Fred stayed in bed with her the whole day, just holding her as she slept and cried. George closed up the shop and stood at Fred's door watching them with a sad look. He made them dinner and Fred persuaded Hermione to get up and eat something. She reluctantly ate but after a few bits, excused herself to the bathroom to shower.

"George.. I don't know what to do…" Fred placed his face into his hands and groaned.

"Be there for her mate" George patted his brother on the back as he cleared the table with magic and listened to make sure the water was running in the bathroom so she wouldn't hear them.

"I am being there for her… but it's not enough" Fred clenched his fists.

"Maybe it's time to tell her" He suggested and Fred looked up nervously.

"She can't possibly return my feelings" He sighed.

"Won't know until you try" George quoted what their mum use to tell them, pretty much about everything.

That night Hermione couldn't sleep, so Fred and her sat on the pull out bed in the living room and he finished reading that book to her, while she was curled up into his arms again. By the time he closed the book a crack of light peeked into the room from the enchanted window and they knew it was now morning. The day of the decision that would change there lives. Once the paper came, another death was seen on the front cover, a young mother of two was found in the river frozen to death. This would not be good for the decision at all. George and Fred kept shop closed and took Hermione to the burrow so they could talk to Arthur. Sadly by the time they got there he had already left for the ministry. Molly comforted Hermione and tried to get her to eat, but with no success.

Ginny was out shopping with Harry to get her school robes. She was leaving in four days for the new semester at Hogwarts. Harry wanted to keep Ginny busy so she wouldn't worry all day long since that couldn't be healthy. Hermione would know, she was worrying herself sick of the outcome. Fred sat with Hermione in his lap on the couch as he ran his hand down her arm and gave her the occasional kiss on the wrist. Time seemed to slow down and become the longest day possible for the family. Ginny returned and placed her items in her room before coming downstairs to be with Hermione to comfort her. Molly made tea yet no one touched their mugs. Finally the door opened and Arthur walked in looking so pale and worried.

"Arthur honey! How did it go?" Molly rushed to his side but he shrugged her away.

Hermione stood and Fred and George both took her hands and squeezed as she looked to their dad.

"You will be picked up the day after tomorrow morning and taken into protective services." Arthur said in a low voice.

Hermione's knee's buckled and she began to fall but the twins both had a hold of her and pulled her up as Fred moved her into his arms.

No tears fell, since she felt she had no to spare. Her hearing kind of wavered, as did her sight. For some reason Fred was mouthing her name and she just closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.

"Angel" A voice whispered and she cracked her eyes open to see Fred above her smiling softly.

"Good… you're awake" He whispered and she turned her head to the clock.

"It's two in the morning" Fred said and she realized she was back in Fred's room.

Her mind connected to what happened before she fainted and her heart sunk. Fred took her hand into his and kissed it softly.

"You scared the magic out of me" He chuckled and she sat up.

Hermione didn't say anything as she looked down to her lap and closed her eyes, losing herself in thought, which made Fred frown.

"Please say something" He whispered.

Hermione looked up to him and then back down as she opened her mouth to try and say something but no words came to her.

"I… won't see you for a long time Fred" She whispered while he brushed a strand of hair from her face and she pulled away, standing up from the bed.

Fred followed her as she walked to the kitchen and poured herself some fire whisky. Downing the glass in one shot she winced and poured another, but this time taking it in sips. Fred watched her and waited for her to look at him.

"We can try and hide you Mione" Fred thought out loud the thoughts that had been bouncing around in his mind since they heard the news.

"It's been working well so far. We can just tell dad your safe here" Fred placed his hand to the wall.

"He could loose his job by helping me" Hermione walked over to the wall Fred stood by and leaned against it and sipped her drink.

"Not if we hide you from him! Maybe in the lab or- or Angie can hide you at her flat until-" Fred stopped talking when Hermione placed her finger to his lips. While she held her hand to his lips she downed the whisky in her other hand and set the glass onto the table next to them.

"There's only one day before they come" She removed her finger and Fred looked to her with eyes that fought with every emotion. Fear, anger, sadness, love... It was all in his eyes yet all she could make out were the amazing chocolate frog like coloring of his eyes. They actually always reminded her of chocolate frogs. Not just in color but in characteristics as well. You get a few seconds to glimps at them before their wide with excitement and moving around with wonder.

"They won't take you" Fred reached his arms out and took her waist as he moved her closer to his chest.

"Yes they will" She smiled lightly as she placed her hands onto his chest and leaned forward. His heart beat was always fast, yet the feel of it against her palms soothed her. Her eyes drooped as she slid her left hand from his chest to his collar and lightly gripped it.

"Never" Fred touched his lips against her own and a spark shot into both of theis stomachs just from the feather light touch. A few seconds later they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Before either could realize what they were thinking, Fred had smashed his lips back onto her own and took her face into his hands as he passionately kissed the magic out of her.

His hands scaled her body as he moved so he was crushing her back against the wall and finally settled on one hand on the dip of her lower back, while the other held her cheek. Having no idea of time or even the concept of how long they were doing this, they needed air and pulled away but Fred leaned down and trailed kissed down her neck to her shoulder and bit it lightly. Hermione arched her back from the wall and moaned. Her body was reacting on it's own accord and she was just fine with that.

Fred pushed her hips into the wall with his own causing him to hiss and reach down to pull her legs up and wrap around his waist. Her arms were around his neck in an instant and she was running her hands into his red hair. The feeling of her nails, lightly scraping his scalp along with the gentle tug's on his hair made him moan.

"Oh bloody hell" Fred kissed his way back to her mouth and both grasped at it as their tongues danced and fought for dominance in the kiss. Fred easily dominated over her but she was just fine with that.

Reaching between them, Hermione began to unbutton his shirt with one hand while she pushed off his coat with the other. Fred shrugged his shoulder out of both and the articles of clothing hit the floor and her hands trailed his chest all the way down to his belt and he gasped. Her eyes dipped down to his chest and she let out a whimper like sound as her nails moved up from his belt to scrape lightly down his chest from his heart to his navel as her eyes peeked above her lashes at him and he was watching her with darker eyes.

Fred waisted no time and pulled at the hem of her sweater, pulling it over her head revealing her pink lacy bra and he groaned. Moving her from the wall he set her on the table and he was about to reach behind her when she placed a soft hand to his chest and smirked as she took the front of her bra and clicked it open smirking.

"Bloody sexy" Fred whispered as he brought her face to his and she shrugged from the bra and his hands began to touch her breasts gently yet with such yearning it made her moan into the kiss. His rough yet gentle touch as he cupped her left breast and ran a thumb over it, knowing damn well how sensitive it already was.

Tugging onto his belt, Fred slipped it out of his loops and Hermione quickly popped the button off and slid the zipper down at such a torturous pace that it made him hiss as he was freed from the confining space of the pants. Fred, only in his black boxers, trailed open mouth kisses down her neck till he scooted her to wrap her legs around his waist again and brought her breast to his mouth and licked it causing her to gasp. Nuzzling her chest with the occational lick or nibble was driving her insane.

"Oh Fred" She whispered and he licked at it and sucked until she was as high off the feeling as she had ever been. Her stomach was on fire and her legs were clenching his waist to her own and his casual grind sent her spiraling higher up. The friction of her jeans wern't helping the situation at all.

Slipping his hand to her jeans he did the same as she did for him and slipped them off of her as he kissed down her left leg and then shot up to take her body into his own. She was only clad in a matching pink knickers that he wanted nothing more than to rip off of her. As gently as he could he slid his hand down her stomach to her knickers and gently hooked them and began to pull them down as he slowly kissed her and she rubbed her naked chest into his making him moan louder. She felt cool to the touch while he felt like she was wrapped in a warm blanket.

Once she was completely naked in his arms he ran both his hands up her legs to her waist and over her perfectly rounded bottom. Licking his lips he brought her face to his own for another searing kiss while one hand trailed down to her curls and once he reached there she tensed up a bit but he just leaned to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. She turned her head to the side as her cheeks turned pink and he couldn't picture a more eautiful sight.

"Let me please" He whispered and waited until she nodded before sliding one finger inside of her and both gasping. She was so wet he just groaned and tried to control himself as he slid deeper into her and realized how tight she was.

"Look at me" He more begged than anything else as he eyes went from looking up to level with his own eyes. Fred had a thing for fireworks ever since he was a lad. If it exploded in color and beautie, he loved it. But right at that moment he could see a fuse that was begging to be lit.

Hermione was panting and he began to suck on the side of her neck as he began to pleasure her. Her heart beat got more erratic the closer he brought her to the edge and he grunted as he tried to control himself.

"Hermione" He said her full name and that was all it took to light the fuse, because she opened her mouth and he bit her lower lip as she came and grinded into him. He watched as the light danced in her eyes, exploding in so many ways that it brought a soft smile to his lips.

After a few seconds she twitched from the aftershock of the most amazing moment she had felt so far. Fred released her and then wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her from the table and she wrapped her legs securely around his waist as he lead them to his room.

Gently he laid her across his bed and leaned in and began to trail kissed across her body. She was his angel and he was going to worship her for as long as she would let him. Hermione had thought she was done but the anticipation continued to build up inside of her again and she gasped at the feel of his lips on her stomach trail up to her chest once again and smirked as he lightly licked one, making her moan his name.

"Oh Fred" She hooked a leg over his hip and brought him down to grind his throbbing manhood against her center and he moaned. Just one piece of clothing separated him from the most amazing feelings he could ever have with the woman he loved.

"Hermione, oh Merlin! You.. Are driving me crazy" Fred whispered and had to completely take in a gasp of air as he almost lost it when she added more pressure.

"Can't have that now" She leaned up and kissed him gently and he returned it.

She hooked her own finger onto his boxers and trailed them down his hips and once off he tossed them to the floor. Somehow she had flipped them and was currently eyeing him with wide eyes and he couldn't help but feel proud as her mouth made an o. Looking to him hesitantly she gently took hold of him and he hissed as he threw his head back and looked to the fan above them.

Her gentle hands began to slowly move up to the tip and back down as she bit her lip. She was going off what she had read from that book that Fred had read to her and she continued this for a minute before leaning down and still grasping him she licked the tip and his head flew up to look down at her with wide, wild eyes.

"M-Mione... Oh Merlin you-" He hissed as she she did it again except closed her lips around just the tip but that was all it took before he pulled her up and claimed his rightful position on top of her.

"Can't have me doing that just yet" He whispered and leaned down to feather kisses onto her face, making her smile softly and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. Her legs once again hooked over his waist and bbrought him closer as she squeezed him slightly and he moaned. Slowly Fred placed himself over her and kissed her and looked into her eyes

"Is this what you want?" Fred asked as he searched her eyes for change of uncertainty. She just had eyes full of love and happiness as she smiled.

"It's what I've always wanted Fred" She whispered running her hand into his hair as the other on his shoulder squeezed it slightly.

Fred leaned in and kissed her so passionately, her toes curled and she almost cried at the feelings he poured into it. Easing down he made sure her hooked legs over his waist were ferm and lowered himself into her. Hermione hissed as the feeling of being stretched and whimpered. Fred wanted to stop but her whispers of encouragement kept him going. Finally he pushed inside of her and she cried out as a tear fell from her eye, which he kissed away softly and waited for the pain to go away for her. It took a minute but she nodded and Fred slowly began to move out and back in. At first it was sore and felt weird to have something inside of her. But after awhile, her stomach began to knot up and her breathing became shallow again.

"Fred yes" She whispered and he groaned whenever his name left her lips.

"Oh Hermione your so… oh damn" He tried not to go to fast which was proving to really be difficult.

"Yes! Oh Yes!" She moaned, placing both hands around his chest, digging her nails into his back.

"Your so amazing! And beautiful!" Fred panted out as he continued and looked down into her eyes and a smile tugged at his lips when he saw that fuse in her eyes again.

"Yes Fred! Harder!" She moaned and Fred slammed into her making her arch her back and cry out his name. The fuse was lit and she closed her eyes.

"No! Look at me" He pleaded and she opened her eyes as he pushed a bit harder and the fireworks were not only going off in her eyes but he could have sworn he was hearing them.

Just as she clenched down on him Fred moaned as he began his release and both of them grabbed onto each other during this moment of pure bliss and waited for the fireworks to stop.

As they finished and basked in the aftershock, covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Fred pulled out of her with a moan and pulled her into his arms as they entwined their legs and grasped onto each other and tried to control their breathing.

"Oh Merlin… That was…" Fred tried to search for words to describe what just happened while a giant goofy smile spread across his face with wide eyes.

"Perfect" Hermione whispered and Fred smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah… perfect" Fred waited and suddenly heard her breathing slow down and realized she had fallen asleep. He nuzzled her neck and soon followed after her into a lovely slumber.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: WEEELLLLL? Let me know what you all think! I re-wrote this sex scene like ten times! I just wanted to make it as passionate as possible!

I hope you enjoyed it! Ch.7 is already done so it will be posted today... or tomorrow... I just need to finish the last chapter and I'll post all of them together.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Watching her go

A.N: HEY EVERYONE I'M SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE WAIT! It's been crazy at work and it's finals week for my classes! I'm just so stressed to pass since I'm almost done with school! If I pass all my classes I can finally take that embalming class that I've been dying to take! Ah get it? lol

Anyways this chapter is short but I promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow and will be totally longer! It's already done so it will be up soon!

Shout out time! This girl is totally awesome you all should check out her Tumblr!

Looking-through-the-lens (This girl is totally awesome you all should check out her Tumblr!)

tutorgirl-at-hogwarts (Ya, this is her second shoutout but she's wicked and deserves it!)

/~~~~~~Ch.7: Watching her go~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

That morning Fred awoke to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Fred did not open his eyes because he was to warm and cozy to accept that it was time to get up. Another sound and Fred groaned as he cracked his eyes open to see a very naked Hermione laying on his chest with the blanket covering her hips, yet leaving her chest exposed. Fred's eyes softened as he remembered their night together and how bloody amazing it was. Another goofy smile spread across his face as he looked down at her and her peaceful look. Another sound made him look to the side and flinch when he was surprised by his twin brother standing there with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Fred gently took the covers at her hips and covered Hermione's chest before looking back up at George with the goofy smile.

"Sleep well?" George whispered.

"Very" Fred sighed happily as be began to draw lazy circled on her back under the covers.

"Well I'm happy for you brother but would you mind explaining this?" George held up Hermione's bra that was found on the table and Fred smiled sheepishly.

"Um… would you believe me if I said it's not what you think?" He asked hopefully and George gave him that look that Fred always knew the answer to.

"The ally is deserted… half the shops are closed today… so I'm not opening… I'm going to go to the burrow to talk to dad about this" George glanced to Hermione as she moaned Fred's name in her sleep, making Fred get a bigger grin.

"I think she digs me" Fred smirked.

"Well hopefully she won't be digging on you in the kitchen anymore" George smirked back.

"Not making any promises" Fred rolled his eyes and Hermione moaned again making both of them wince since they thought she would wake.

George motioned to the door and Fred nodded as he waved. Once gone Fred looked back down to the angel in his arms and smiled softly. He kissed the top of her head and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mmmm Fred?" She moaned and Fred nodded.

"Yup, right here" He said and she snuggled closer as she hooked one leg over his waist and peered up at him under her long lashes which sent so many feeling coursing into his body, mostly of which wanted a repeat of last night.

"Morning" She whispered and he chuckled.

"Morning angel" He whispered back and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked and Fred laughed.

"Oh I love the way you think" Fred smiled down at her.

Hermione sat up and the blanket pooled at her waist, exposing her breasts and he leered at them with a hungry look. Hermione then threw her arms up and arched her back as she stretched.

"Oh you are doing that on purpose" He moaned at her own smirk directed to him.

"Maybe I am… Maybe I'm not… You'll never know" She giggled at the look of a challenge on his face and he tackled her onto the bed and began to ravish her.

They spent the morning shagging and just laying in bed holding each other and talking about nothing in particular. George returned and just went to making lunch which the two did join him for.

They didn't bring up anything that was going on between the two, they all just acted like it was a regular day. Once finished the three of them played exploding snaps and laughed at the girlish scream George gave when one exploded in his hand. As they began dinner Hermione realized she needed to talk with them about tomorrow morning. George cooked the bread while Fred and Hermione made the sauces for the pasta. Fred kept leaning over and stealing kisses from Hermione and it made her smile that he was being so attached to her.

"Oh Fred! If you spent just half the amount of time watching the food rather than Mione's rump, we would be eating by now!" George tossed another burnt pan into the trash and turned to just see Fred grabbing Hermione's face and planting kisses onto her while she giggled.

"Oy it's like talking to a wall… a really randy wall… with wandering hands… and-OY not in the kitchen again!" George tossed a slice of uncooked bread at his brother and both playfully glared at each other.

"You're just jealous brother" Fred nuzzled Hermione closer.

"Oh please! I am defiantly sure the only reason she's with you is because she hasn't had the courage to express her feelings for me! Isn't that right Mione" George smirked.

"Oh yes George! There's nothing I want more than to go over there right now and-"

"Don't you finish that sentence!" Fred teasingly threatened them both and everyone began to laugh together.

Suddenly Arthur appeared into the flat via fireplace and looked around with a worried look.

"Dad! Wasn't expecting you" George dried his hands on a towel and they all walked around the counter to come up to him.

"Boys I- There on there way now" Arthur blurted out and Hermione felt like she had just been dropped from a broom.

"Who?" George asked.

"The ministry is sending out early and want to get everyone there before nightfall. There's been another attack on a flat and this one was just down the Ally! Several bodies were found as well. We need to take her now" Arthur looked to Hermione who was looking down.

"How does the Ministry know where she is?" George asked as he turned the stove off and rushed forward to stand by Hermione.

"I told them but-" Arthur was interrupted by George.

"You told us she could stay here! We had a deal!" George pointed to his dad with a glare.

"Just tell them you made a mistake!" Fred had the same look George had.

"I can't do that! I could loose my job! Hermione will be safe boys! Just let her go" Arthur spoke with that father like authority but neither twin backed down.

"No" Fred pulled her so her back was against his chest.

"We haven't got time for this Fred! Hermione get your things" Arthur kept looking to the fireplace.

"Dad no please listen-" George began but Arthur was shaking his head.

"You can't do this" Hermione broke from Fred's grip and ran to his room. Fred was about to follow her when the sound of floo powder came and three men in suits stood there looking around the flat.

"Hermione Granger?" One man asked to Arthur who turned to them and nodded.

"She's getting her things" Arthur motioned to the hall she ran down.

"No she is not!" Fred yelled and the men looked to the twins.

"Sir we are only doing this to help-"

"We are helping her!" George piped in.

"She's safe here" Fred finished and both nodded.

"Move aside" The man said.

"Shove off!" George and Fred said in unison.

"Boys!" Arthur gasped.

The sound of a door opened and Hermione slowly walked out with her enchanted bag she had brought with her on her last trip with Harry and Ron. She slipped on jeans and a white blouse with the scarf Molly had knitted her, and her black boots, as well as her wand in a special pocket in her jeans. Snow had begun to fall outside and she had a coat in her bag.

"Hermione?" The man asked and she nodded.

"No Hermione get back in the room" Fred demanded to her and she just walked forward.

"Hermione?" Fred asked and she was by his side.

"Can I have a moment to say goodbye?" She asked the men who nodded.

Hermione turned to Fred with big watery eyes and bowed her head.

"Hermione please don't do this" Fred took her shoulders and leaned his forehead against her own as their eyes connected.

"I have to… There's no way around it… Oh Fred" She whispered and closed her eyes.

"But… I want you here" Fred felt his voice quiver and Hermione sucked in a breath as a tear slipped out from her left eye.

"I'll be back, before you know it" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. Once she drew away he grasped her face into his hands and brought her lips to his own is a searing kiss.

Arthur gasped when he saw this and looked to George who was also watching with a sad look. The men just looked to the lovers and then around them to the flat.

A minute later they pulled away and Hermione let a sob escape as he brushed her tears away with his thumbs. He once again leaned his forehead against her own and smiled softly.

"No one can replace you… my angel… my Mione" He whispered and she let another sob go as she nodded.

"And no one can replace you my Fred" She reached up and touched his face.

Stepping away Hermione walked up to George who gave a heart breaking sad look as he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh George, I'm going to miss you" Hermione hugged him tightly and he nodded as he pulled away.

"Now don't you go over there and cause trouble… You always were the trouble maker" George tried to joke but choked on his last words. Hermione smiled as she placed a hand to his face and let it fall. Just as she turned away from George she felt something warm drape over her shoulders and looked to see that Fred had pulled his coat onto her shoulders. Keeping his hands on her shoulders he kissed her cheek and opened his mouth to say something but the man in the suit stepped forward.

"Time to go" He took Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the fireplace.

Fred held out a hand in her direction and his eyes never left her own as she cried. The green flames engulfed her and she was gone within seconds. Fred dropped to his knees and choked on a sob. George rushed to his twins side and pulled him up. Arthur stood there with a shocked face at what he just witnessed and then to his son who looked to have had his heart broken. He had made a terrible mistake by letting the ministry take Hermione from Fred.

"She's safe now" Arthur offered these words to his son who glanced at him before George hoisted his brother up and took him to his bedroom where he sat his brother who just stared at the floor swallowing as he gasped for air. George walked out, leaving the door open and Arthur watched him walk towards him.

"George… She's safe now" He said again as if to try and convince himself that as well.

"For your sake she better be" George glared to his dad and Arthur took that as a note to depart from the flat.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: HEYYYY! Like I said I am so sorry for the shortness but ch 8 will be so much longer! like 4000 words or somethign like that!

I hope you enjoyed it! 333


	8. And Much More

A.N: WOW! I love all the love I'm getting from all of you! It makes me smile and dance around my room with my laptop!

I am totally going fremione crazy! I have an idea for like three other fremione fics! ut not until this one is done! Which it almost is!

BTW! Happy birthday to Emma Watson! She is 22 and still as beautiful and amazing as ever!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Oh quick shout out:

Loveswritingfanfiction and accio-gingergoddess

/~~~~~~Ch. 8- And Much More~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

Hermione landed in a large building where lines of wizards and witches with bags were being lined up to be apparated to the safe spot. The men left Hermione and she walked further in as she dried her tears and snuggled into Fred's jacket. Taking a moment to compose herself she clutched her enchanted bag to her chest and moved to a line. Everyone in the room was pale and as depressed as she was. They all had left loved ones from the looks of it, mothers, fathers, teenagers, hell even children were in lines looking scared and confused. Hermione just looked to her feet and was moved eventually forward where she was apparated by a woman with a ministry pin to the area.

Once they touched down the woman handed her a folder of papers and apparated back to the building. Hermione looked around her as she began to walk, not wanting to be hit by apparators. It was a large open field with tent's set up and all squished together and a tree line on the far side. Looking up she noticed wizards on brooms checking the area and some walking around with pins on like the other woman. Next she checked the paper and realized it was a spot for her to stay at. After getting directions she found she was in row twenty three, tent seventeen. After getting lost for a bit, she finally found it, a small white tent which she knew was actually enchanted to be bigger on the inside.

Opening the flap she stepped in to see it wasn't as big as she had hoped but it was enough so it wasn't cramp. There were only two cots and they were on opposite sides of each other. Walking to an empty cot against the wall she reached under it and pulled out the pillow and blanket that was provided and wrapped the blanket around herself. It was freezing and none of the tents had enough room for a fire without burning it down. Taking out her wand she tried to perform a warming spell but nothing happened. Looking down into the papers she found a small stack titled 'rules'. While reading she was appauled to see that no magic is to be done inside tents, and to make sure it was followed, a disabling spell was casted on each tent so no wands were able to work while under the tent. Once outside the witch or wizard may use small spells to help in daily rituals.

She read every rule and once she reached the end of the last page she gasped.

"Any witch or wizard found breaking such rules shall be punished accordingly. So decreed by Madam Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge" Hermione whispered and her eyes dropped to the ground.

She bit her lip as she sucked in a shaky breath and reached into her bag for the photo Arthur had taken of the whole party. Hermione was between the twins as they both nuzzled her face and she was giggling while Ginny eyed them and then turned to Harry hugging him while he smiled brightly. Everyone else was smiling happily and it made everything bad that had ever happened up until that moment dissapear. A tear slipped onto the photo and she quickly wiped it with the sleeve and placed it safely back into her bag.

Just as she was about to stand to go explore the area the flaps moved to the side and a small little witch with blonde hair walked in looked around with her pink backpack clutched to her hands. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Hermione and she took a tiny step back. Hermione quickly smiled softly and waved.

"Hello little girl… Is this your tent as well?" Hermione asked and the little girl held out the same folder she had gotten, which Hermione stood and walked over to take gently. After scanning it over she smiled to the child.

"Looks like we're tent buddies" Hermione's heart jumped when the chiled offered a small smile.

"I'm Hermione, what is your name?" She waited and the little girl looked down and back up.

"Abby" She whispered and bit her lip as she tightened her hold on her bag.

"Lovely name. Would you like to put your stuff away?" She asked and the little girl nodded.

Hermione got the girl settled in and helped her unpack her bag to reveal a rush in packing as if she was rushed out of her place.

"Where's your mum and dad?" Hermione asked.

"In Liverpool miss.. Me and me mum were out at the deli when men in black came for me. My mum rushed me ome' and packed my bag while me dad talked to the big men… Mummy told me I was special… She told me I can do things that shouldn't be possible…" Abby took out a worn out white rabbit from the bottom of her bag and clutched it in her tiny arms.

"You are very special Abby" Hermione remembered when her parents found out about her. They ignored it, pushed the thought aside, and tried as hard as they could to rationalize it. But when McGonagall showed up and explained everything, not to mention doing a few examples that had caused her mother to faint, they believed it was true. Just because they believed it, didn't mean they accepted her fully. Hermione remembered her mother crying for a whole week, locked in her bed room wondering why her daughter wasn't normal. Of course her parents loved her to death… but she knew they did not approve of her excelling career in the wizard world while her life in the muggle world had been just a fleeting memory.

"I don't feel special.. I can only color in the lines" Abby shrugged and Hermione giggled.

"Have you ever done anything… you didn't remember doing? Move your toys? Broken something from a different room?" Hermione asked.

"Sometimes when I run out my favorite color crayon… I look into the box and I have a brand new one… I also have owls that like to visit my window for treats" She giggled and Hermione nodded.

"Is that why they took me away… Am I broken?" Abby asked as tears came to her eyes.

"No! Not at all! You are special! Amazing! Abby you're a witch!" Hermione watched the child's eyes grow wide and Hermione smirked.

"How would you like to hear a story about wizards and witches?" Hermione asked and the girl nodded her head as she adjusted herself onto the cot.

"Well it started many years ago with an evil wizard named Voldemort and a young baby by the name of Harry Potter" Hermione watched the smile slide onto the girls face.

Fred sat at the table and downed another firewhisky as he waited on his brothers. He had sent George out to collect the other Weasleys for an emergency meeting. It had only been two hours since his angel was taken and he was feeling the loss grow with each passing second. He had laid in the bed she slept in and basked in her scent and tried to grasp onto some form of sanity. But with no such luck he was only able to grab at anger and desperation.

A pop sound was heard and there stood the Weasley children, even Ron who looked tired and was wearing his training gear.

"Oy what's with the emergency call? I have a practice game at 6 in the bloody morning!" Ron yawned and Fred resisted the urge to punch him out.

"Shove it Ron! Fred what's going on?" Bill asked and he himself was wearing his pajama's as if he had crawled out of bed.

"Ya George pulls me out of mid snog with Harry, telling me it's a emergency and takes me here?" Ginny had pink cheeks and messy hair as she wore Harry's old Quidditch jersey and her pajama bottoms.

"Some of us don't want to know what your doing Gin" Charlie actually looked dressed and was wearing a fireproof coat that had some black soot on the sleeves.

"Everyone quiet! Fred please" George told everyone as he motioned to Fred.

Everyone took a seat around the living room and waited. Fred stood and tried to find the words to speak while trying not to make eye contact with Ron.

"You all know… Hermione has been taken to the camp for muggle born magic folk. It's been deemed a secret, hidden area for their protection…" Fred ran a hand threw his hair.

Ginny gave a sad look to her brother and placed both of her hands onto her knee and looked down to keep from shedding a tear.

"Ya dad said she would be safe there" Charlie spoke up with the same sad look to his brother.

"I know but… I just… you all know how I feel about her… I just… I need to ask a favor of all of you… please keep your ears open for any talk of where this place could be…" Fred glanced to Percy who was fidgeting with his night cap and trying to avoid eye contact.

Silence filled the room and Ginny stood up, yet among the sitting men she the smallest.

"I'll keep my ears open at Hogwarts! Some of the ministry's kids go there… I'll pry around" She smiled bravely.

"And I too will keep an eye and ear out at the bank for any talk of the areas… many of our clients have land that the ministry uses and pays them for." Bill placed a hand to Ginny's shoulder.

"I'll ask around the shop… maybe bribe some customers" George chuckled and reached out a hand to place on Ginny's head and she glared to him playfully.

"I don't know what I can do but… If I hear of anything from the other trainers you'll be the first to know" Charlie placed his hand on Ginny's other shoulder.

Ron shrugged and looked to the ground as Percy stood and walked over to Ginny, "It goes against every rule and I could loose my job but… I'll dig around the file cabinets at the ministry" Percy placed his hand on top of Ginny's head, onto George's hand and Ginny growled.

"Oy get off me! Since when was it hands in on Ginny?" She swatted the hands away and everyone chuckled.

Ron rolled his eyes and stood, "Don't bother me again! I have a life to build" He began to walk to the fireplace when Fred reached out a hand and grabbed the back of his shirt. Both stood their ground and stared each other down.

"Ron… you're my little brother… I love you… But stop being such a prat!" Fred held his hands out.

"A prat? Says the girlfriend stealing BROTHER! I trusted you! You stole her from me!" Ron growled.

"No Ron you-…." Fred took a deep breath and than looked sadly to Ron.

"Ron… I love her" Fred whispered and Ron's eyes grew wide.

The two brothers looked to each other for a moment before Ron turned and looked down.

"So did I…." He whispered and apparated out of the flat.

"Forget him Fred! With our help you'll find Hermione in no time!" Ginny yawned and everyone agreed as they began to depart from the flat.

Fred went right back to the fire whisky and George watched sadly.

"Fred… please get some rest" George asked,

"I will… later…" Fred shot down the liquid that burned his throat and looked out the window to the dark street below.

"You go to bed" Fred whispered and filled another glass.

The sound of a chair against the floor drew his attention to his brother who was now sitting next to him while holding a shot glass and smirking. Fred's heart went out thankfully to his brother as he poured him a shot. Together the brothers drank and talked about plans for what they could do.

As the night wore on Hermione had the girl on the edge of her cot, clutching her rabbit and mouth was hanging open.

"Harry dived out of the way from the basilisk and-" Hermione had her wand out and was holding it like a sword.

Abby yawned and tried to hold it back but it came anyways.

"Oh goodness! You must be exhausted!" Hermione placed her wand into her hair and Abby shook her head.

"No! What happened next?" Abby asked and Hermione walked forward and took out the blanket from under the girls bed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow… but only if you sleep" Hermione tucked the girl in as she yawned again.

"Hermione?" Abby asked.

"Ya?" Hermione tucked her in tightly since the wind outside was slipping into the tent.

"Will I go to Hogwarts?" Abby asked and hugged her rabbit.

"Most definitely" Hermione stood back straight and nodded.

"And fly brooms? Eat chocolate frogs?- yawn- and- and-" Hermione nodded.

"And much more… Now sleep" The girl nodded and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and looked to the ground. She wondered what Fred was doing and if he was thinking of her. Slowly Hermione stood up and picked up her bag as she made her way outside to explore. Stepping out Hermione casted the sleeping girl one last glance before leaving. Outside she noticed many wizard and witches moving around. Pit's of fire scattered as people huddled around the for warmth. As she passed one group she over heard some of them talking.

"It's all a bloody conspiracy!" An older witch said as she pointed her wand at the fire to heat it up.

"They take us from society just because were mud bloods!" A younger boy said and some people gasped.

"Shut your mouth!" A man said pointing to the boy.

"It's true!" The boy growled.

"But… but they said they would keep us safe" A small teenage girl said as she twirled her blonde hair in her finger.

"Pfft ya right! More like sitting ducks! I survived the war by hiding in my flat with a hidden spell on it! Now the ministry tells me I'm wrong and I need to be here! I left my job! My girlfriend! It's not right!" An older man said and a few shouted their agreement.

Hermione kept walking until she came to a larger tent with tables underneath it and a cooking line of magical utensils that served the wizard and witches in line holding out plates. Ministry guards patrolled the area and Hermione wondered what was going to happen. She walked the whole perimeter and found a small watered area for everyone to take showers but it was public, so Hermione was a bit iffy about that. As she entered the tent she saw Abby still sleeping and walked to her own cot and curled up into a ball as she snuggled into Fred's jacket. They couldn't keep them there forever… something was bound to happen to influence them to let everyone go home.

Two week had gone by and both Hermione and Fred were going crazy from the time apart. Hermione kept herself busy by telling stories to Abby and watching out for her, but at night when her small friend was asleep, she would lay in her cot and look at their picture together and wear his jacket to bed.

Fred wasn't doing much better with the time apart from Hermione. Hogwarts had started back up so business had slowed down and the Ally was practically empty on some days. George and Angelia ran the shop while Fred immersed himself in daily prophets to try and find a clue as to where the camp would be. His face held red stubble that had grown from lack of shaving and his clothes were wrinkled as well as stained with coffee and fire whisky. George hated to see his brother like this and would come up more than often to try and take care of him.

Angie had taken to running the register like a pro and was very patient with the twins. That's one reason why George was madly in love with her, she was so kind and thoughtful.

George entered the flat to see his brother scanning over a new prophet that had come in that morning and he sighed before putting on a smile and rushing to his brothers side.

"Morning Forge! Fancy an omelet? No? Maybe some left over's that mum sent over? You always do love her-"

"Not hungry" Fred muttered and George winced at the scratchiness of his voice.

"Aw come on mate! Just a bite for your dear old Gred?" George poured some orange juice and slid it across the table to his brother who looked up from the paper to the worried and forced smile George was giving him before he sighed and forced a smile right back and took the drink.

"Maybe some toast?" Fred asked and George nodded quickly and set to work magically making toast.

"Any news brother?" George asked as the knife floated and smeared butter on one side and jam on the other.

"Nothing…. No one has heard or seen anything! Ginny said Hogwarts feels quite empty with many of it's students gone. Even Percy is being watched at his job… their making him take his lunches in his office! The ministry has cracked down on this…" Fred siped the juice and eyed a article of an interview from the detectives on what's being done to catch the culprits.

"Nothing at all? That's bad… But don't you fret Freddie, we'll find her… and bring her home…" George placed the plate of bread in front of his twin and both shared a smile.

George than glanced down to the paper and snatched it from his brother, "Eat and you can have this back" He said as Fred rolled his eyes and began to nibble on the bread.

George opened the paper and began to scan the paper articles as he leaned against the counter. An article was on the front cover, posted by the ministry and it had been on the front page since the word went out for all muggle born to report to the ministry if not contacted by them.

"Can you believe their still running this article? What muggle born could still be out there with the sweep they did?" George continued to look over it and Fred slowed his chewing and looked down into his drink with intense eyes.

"I mean with the invasion the detectives did they most likely dragged every muggle born out from here to-"

"That's it!" Fred jumped up making his chair fall behind him and the table shake. George was surprised by the sudden movement his brother caused and looked to him with wide eyes.

"What?" George asked.

"Brother you are a genius!" Fred's face was bright with that cleaver and exciting smile that George knew so well.

"Took you this long to figure that out?" George smirked and folded the paper.

Fred rushed to his room and George's brow furrowed as he wondered what just happened.

Hermione was down by the water with Abby, scrubbing their clothes with a cleaning spell that Molly had taught Hermione long ago and she had used it while living with Harry and Ron. The camp had grown restless as talk of some kind of mutiny against the ministry. Hermione staid out of it as much as possible. She had already seen first had what a war can do to people and she didn't want to go back. The winter cold should have made the water ice cold but some other witches and wizards together casted a warming spell onto it for people to use and not worry about freezing. Blowing out a puff of air she watched her breath in a white puff float away and disappear.

Abby had her pants rolled up and was wiggling her toes in the warm mud as she snuggled into the scarf Hermione had lent her, which was way to big for her and made her all the more adorable. Without thinking Hermione rolled up her long sleeve red, flannel shirt and dipped her hands into the water to get a sock that had fallen from the spell of cleaning clothes. A hand shot out and grabbed onto her arm and she gasped and looked up to see an older man looking at her scar with disgust.

"Who did this to you?" He asked loudly which drew attention to the two of them from the small ground around the lake.

Hermione tried to tug her arm away but he wouldn't let go and she winced.

"None of your business! Now please let me go!" Hermione growled as she snatched her arm away.

"Are they marking us now? Did the ministry do this to you?" The man asked in a panicked voice as gasps were heard.

"No! No It happened during the w-" A scream interrupted her as a witch began running off crying.

"Their marking us! Their doing it!" She ran to a group of witches and the group began to cry and call out for attention.

"No! Stop! The ministry did not do this! It was long ago! Stop! They are not going to do that!" Hermione yelled to the people still around the water.

More talking went on and Hermione glared to the older man who was still gawking at her arm.

"Look what you did!" Hermione grabbed the basket of still wet clothes and rushed from the warm water to the cold icy grass.

"Let's go Abby!" Hermione said and the small girl grabbed both their shoes and chased after the witch.

Once inside the tent Hermione dropped the basket and collapsed onto her cot with her head in her hands. Abby snuck quietly and sat next to her as she eyed her arm.

"Mud…blood… what's that?" She asked and looked up to Hermione with big blue eyes that broke her heart.

"A bad word… a very bad word… you must never say it Abby…" Hermione took the small girls hands in her own.

"But what does it mean?" She cocked her head and Hermione sighed sadly as she picked up the girl and sat her on her lap and wrapped her into a hug.

"Abby… remember the stories I told you… of the evil man who wanted to get rid of the magical people that are different?" Hermione asked and Abby nodded her head.

"Well that word is what the bad man would call the witches and wizards that were different. It means… dirty blood… and they are so wrong for thinking that." Hermione tried to hold back tears.

"Oh…. Ok…" Abby looked down to her hands and than reached up and hugged Hermione.

"Can I hear another story?" She asked and Hermione chuckled as she wiped her left eye and nodded.

"Sure! Where we left off?" Hermione asked and Abby nodded her head.

"Ok… the red headed twins were testing their new jokes on some first years and Mione stepped in to stop them. But she was always caught off guard by the charming qualities of one of the brothers. Of course the twins were identical… but she could tell them apart. Mione would try and talk them into stopping their prank testing's but would get distracted by the words Fred Weasley would spout out to her." Hermione blushed at the memory of Fred wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her down the halls as he smooth talked his way out of everything.

"The twins are my favorite! I love when they turned all of the Slytherin students orange" Abby giggled and Hermione covered her mouth to hide her own giggle.

"Yes.. Mine to…" Hermione sighed sadly as she glanced to Fred's jacket hanging on the back of a chair near the closed flaps.

A month had gone by and Fred was in the lab working none stop with the help of George of course while Angie ran the shop. Fred slowly smiled brightly to himself as he backed up from the caldron.

"It's done! George! It's done!" Fred tossed his goggles and coat to the side as George rushed in and looked into the mud brown liquid.

"You sure about this Freddie?" George asked as he ran a hand into his hair and fidgeted with his wand in his coat pocket.

"As sure as I have ever been Georgie!" Fred smiled to his brother as he patted him on the back.

"Ok… well I talked to Percy and he gave me a few tracking spells… I have them ready up in the flat… When will you do this?" George asked.

"Tonight…. It has to be tonight…" Fred nodded and both brothers shared the silence in the room before Fred headed up to the flat to get ready.

"Ah-choo" Hermione sneezed and quickly covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"Gazoontite" Abby offered and Hermione thanked her as both went back to the soup. A light snow had fallen onto the camp and the tents just were not warm enough. Not to mention the food was terrile and were served in small portions. Hermione had started to give half her meal to Abby on some occations to keep the girls strength up.

A fight broke out two days ago in the mess hall and the ministry guards had taken the trouble makers outside of camp and had brought them back singing a different tune. More talk spread around the camp of mutiny or just plain trying to leave. It had Hermione on edge when out in the open like this with these loose canon witches and wizards. But she could understand why everyone was mad. If she went another week without being in Fred's arms, she was going to flip a table herself.

"Wanna go make a snow man?" Abby asked and Hermione nodded.

"Ok" The two of them placed their bowls in the cleaner bin and began to walk outside when a young wizard who looked about fourteen bumped into her.

"Meeting in tent 12 row three tonight" He whispered and walked away.

Hermione had been getting this all day. It was spreading fast and she sighed as she took Abby out to play in the snow.

Later that night Fred stood in the lab with a bag similar to Hermione's infinite bag that was bigger on the inside sitting on the table. George was pouring the cauldron's liquid into a leather canteen very carefully.

"So we have everything set… the polyjuice is complete, I have my tracking spell and my emergency kit packed." Fred smirked as he glanced to the liquid being poured.

"Can't believe you found enough hair to make it" George sighed as he finished and looked to his twin.

"Did you get them?" Fred asked quickly.

"Ya… had to dig around in Ginny's closet but I found something" George tossed a black sack to Fred who caught it and peered inside and smiled.

"Brilliant…well.. I should get started" Fred placed the bag on the table.

"Remember how it tasted last time?" George smirked as Fred made a disgusted face.

"But it's different with each person's" Fred reached into a bowl by the cauldron and picked up a few strands of brown hair. Dropping it into the canteen it began to bubble and went from mud brown to a light blue color.

"Well… cheers" Fred smirked as he tipped the bottle back and took a small mouth full of the liquid and swallowed before placing the top on the canteen and setting it down.

"How's it taste?" George asked with his arms crossed.

"Hm… like… hm… like Apples and lemons mixed together…" Fred scrunched up his face but his stomach lurched and he moaned and grasped it.

"Ugh" Fred felt like snakes were in his stomach and his bones were shifting.

Suddenly he shot down from his towering height to come to Georges shoulders and his brother laughed. Next thing to go was his face shape as it morphed into a heart shaped face and his nose shrunk to a more dainty curve. His red hair turned brown and began to grow past his shoulders.

"Bloody hell!" Fred growled as his chest felt like it was vibrating.

Once everything was done Fred looked up to George who was biting back what Fred knew to be side splitting laughter.

"OH my Merlin!" George busted out and doubled over laughing.

In front of George stood Hermione in Fred's large suit that hung off her small shoulders and the pant legs bunched up and the pantsjust then fell to the floor from the sheer largeness of them. The coat, shirt and vest hug off her frame and ended past her waist. Hunching the shoulders over Fred struck his annoyed pose which only made George laugh harder.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: Hehehehe I can just totally see Fred using a polyjuice potion! The possibilities are endless!

Next chapter will be up soon! 3333


	9. You're My Favorite

A.N: YAY! Chapter 9! Wow I am so in love with you all! You all are amazing!

This chapter is a bit short but next chapter is when shit gets real! Like omg drama bomb!

Shout out time!:

Thatgeekynerdwholived  
>93 Diagon Alley<br>Lioness2012

(You're totally awesome!)

Enjoy

/~~~~~~~~~~~Ch.9: You're My Favorite~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

Fred rolled his eyes as he began to unbutton the vest and shirt.

"Ya ya get it out" Fred slipped from the clothes and reached for the bag that held Ginny's clothes. Looking up he saw George's wide eyes and quickly covered his chest.

"Stop looking at my woman!" Fred yelled and George began to laugh again.

Pulling on jeans and a large t-shirt that hung off one of his shoulders, he wrapped a scarf around himself next and slipped into some trainers. Walking over to a mirror that was behind a few boxes, Fred gazed into the face that made his heart beat erratically and his stomach sprout pixies.

"Ok we only have an hour before it wears off" George still chuckling, straightened up and handed his brother the canteen.

"Drink more of this if you need to and it will pro-long the potion." George said and chuckled when Fred tried flipping the long hair from his face.

"Gotcha… and the tracking charm is fixed?" Fred took his wand and slipped it behind his ear.

"Yup, connecting your wand to mine and will help me find you in an instant." George took out his own wand and tapped it to his own chest.

"Ok… everything is set… Now I just… go…" Fred looked to his brother who took on a serious face.

"Be careful Freddie…" George smiled softly.

"Will do" Fred winked to his brother and George snickered

"Oh Hermione stop flirting you cheeky bird!" George laughed as Fred sighed angrily and went to the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic!" He yelled and threw the powder as the green flames engulfed him.

Fred appeared in the busy building with witches and wizards walking around with flying papers and quills. He ducked as a large book almost smacked him in the head and floated after a large round man. Fred was bumped into by people and he took on a squeaky voice as he tried to imitate Hermione's voice.

"Oh excuse me- pardon me- sorry" Fred finally made his way to the side and sighed as he clutched his bag.

"How am I going to do this?" Fred whispered as he looked for someway to be noticed.

"Hey you… Muggle born! What are you doing here?" Fred turned and saw that he was addressed by one of the men that took Hermione at the flat two weeks ago. He was in a group and looked furious.

"You tried to escape? No one can apperate out of the area except officials only. How did you do it?" He grabbed Fred's wrist and glared down at him.

"I-I just snuck out and apperated back… but I want to go back… Please" Fred squeaked out and the man looked confused but returned back to glaring.

"You bet your arse you are going back little lady" He turned and handed Fred off to a woman with a ministry pin on her coat and gave her orders to return her.

Fred was taken outside by the woman and she grasped what she thought was Hermione's wrists and closed her eyes. Before Fred knew it they had touched down on snow and the wind almost blew them over. The woman glared to Fred and pointed at him,

"You stay here! I'm going to warn them of your escape… Try anything like this again and we will take action!" She pushed her nose up into the air and went to find the nearest Ministry guard. Fred watched her go and quickly turned and began to run past the tents. Damn there were so many that it could take all night to check. He ran to the first row and began peeking into the flaps but found not one. Almost at the end he came to ow twenty tent 5 and peeled open the flaps to reveal a tent crammed with people who were all huddled together talking. Some looked up to him and smiled.

"Come in dear" A witch said and pulled at his sleeve.

"You're Hermione right? I've seen you around the camp" The woman asked and shut the flaps behind her.

"Yes, but I must be lost I-" Fred tried to back out but the woman shook her head.

"Nonsense! Everyone is welcome 'ere'" She sat them near a group of boys who looked to him and one winked. Fred made a face and glared to the boys and they casted what they thought was a witch, confused looks.

"There out of control! I heard one say they were ordering more food supplies! We can't be here much longer! I have a wife and kid out there!" One man said as his hands smacked the small table in the center of the tent.

"Same here! My husband has no idea what happened to me!" A woman began to cry as some comforted her.

"They won't even give us answers to what's going on outside of this camp.! I say we all demand answers and if they don't give it to us we just leave!" The older man spoke up again and cheers of agreement rung out.

"Where would we go?" A teenager asked.

"Anywhere! Once were out from under this barrier we can help others apperate home!" A boy said that looked about sixteen.

More talking went on and Fred slowly slipped from the tent and began his search again. He over heard three more rants about the horrible conditions here and he began to get worried.

Hermione finally had Abby tucked in and went for a walk by the water hole which was deserted this late at night. The snow crunched under her trainers as she walked and looked up to the full moon with sad eyes.

Fred groaned as he grasped his stomach, he quickly pulled out a pocket watch to reveal the hour was drawing to an end. He had to find a secluded place to take more of the potion. Running from the tents he ran to the area that got darker the farther you ran from the torches of the camp. Pulling out the canteen he was about to unscrew the lid when he ran head first into something sending him and that something falling to the ground with matching groans.

"Oh excuse me I- Oh Merlin?" An angelic like voice spoke up and Fred looked up to see a mirrored face looking over at him with an open mouth and wide eyes.

Fred froze and watched her as the breath caught in his throat and he almost wept with joy at the sight of his Mione.

"Mione…" Fred said and the girls face grew more shocked.

"F-Fred?" She asked and both of them stood lowly and before either knew it they were embraced in a tight hug.

Fred pulled her face into his small hands and drew her closer to him and kissed her passionately. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck which was leveled with her own and tangled her hands into the hair that looked like hers. After a few seconds Hermione pulled away.

"I'm kissing myself" She felt weird not being able to feel Fred's lips or standing on her toes to reach him. Fred chuckled and Hermione smiled, at least his voice was the same.

"I bet that is a wonderful sight to see" He joked and Hermione blushed as she swatted at his arm.

Fred groaned and brought a hand to his head which began to tingle. His long brown hair had turned bright red and he felt himself shake. Hermione gasped and grasped his hand,

"My tent isn't far! Keep your head down!" She said and they rushed off.

Once in the tent Hermione looked to Abby who was sound asleep and she tied the flaps to the tent tightly closed. Fred groaned and sat on Hermione's cot as his hair shrunk back into his head and stopped at his ears, and his jaw began to shift. Quickly he ripped off the scarf and shirt and Hermione blushed at the sight of her body, but it soon began to change. She averted her eyed to the other wall when she saw him begin to take the jeans off since they wouldn't fit anymore. After sometime she heard him clear his throat and turned around before covering her eyes.

"Good Merlin Fred cloth yourself!" She whispered.

Fred smirked as he opened his pouch and pulled out a pair of boxers and trousers. After buttoning his pants he forgot about the shirt and pulled Hermione into his arms. She gasped but tried to hold back her giggle when he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Oh Mione… I've missed you" Fred brought her lips to his and slowly yet passionately, kissed her.

When they pulled apart Hermione felt tears slip from her eyes, "Fred… I missed you as well" She buried her face into his naked chest and her tears felt hot against his cold skin.

After a bit more reuniting and sweet words, Fred sat on the cot with Hermione's back to his chest and snuggled close to him as a blanket draped over both of them and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. As he nuzzled her neck and placed soft kisses, she told him what has happened since she got here and the toil that was bubbling around the camp.

"Ya I kind of was dragged into a tent for a secret meeting… they seem pretty peeved off…" He said and she nodded.

"I don't know what's going to happen now… we have no news on what's been going on outside of the camp and it's killing us. Has there been any news on the killers?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No… it seems like ever since they took you all away, they just give generic answers to the public. It's been bugging the hell out of me. I even tried to join the investigation but was turned down flat… Something's going on at the ministry… I just know it…" Fred kissed her temple and squeezed her close.

"Oh Fred… I'm so happy you're here but it's dangerous. What if they catch you?" Hermione turned her head to the side to look back at him.

"No worries… I have a tracking charm on my wand… George will find us and get us out of here." He kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"I can't go… I- Abby-"

"We'll take her with us, back to her family" Fred smiled softly.

"But what about the others… I can't just leave them all… their scared, confused, and they will snap any day" Hermione looked down to the dirty floor she swept that morning.

"Which is all the more reason for me to get you out of here. When they snap you and Abby will get caught up in the cross fire. You can do more good leaving and thinking how to fix everything from the safety of our flat… in my bed.. With me" He smirked as he turned her body around to face him and slowly brought his lips to her own for a passionate kiss which she returned with just as much affection.

Once they parted Hermione looked away and shook her head.

"I didn't run during the war and I won't run now." She said sternly and Fred pouted but he did feel a sense of pride for his Mione.

"Then I'll stay here with you." He kissed her cheek and her head snapped to him.

"Fred no! If you get caught, you could get into a whole mess of trouble! We have to get you out of here as soon as possible" She pulled away but he yanked her back for a hug.

"I'll just keep coming back Mione... I can't... I can't leave you... Hermione I love you" He said and Hermione's eyes went wide and her mouth droped open as she gasped.

"Fred... Oh Fred I-" She was cut off when a yawn was heard and both of them turned around to see Abby sitting up rubbing her eyes.

Abby cleared the sleep from her eyes and looked to Hermione and the red headed man next to her and she hugged her bunny to her as her shyness came back.

"Who is he?" She asked sleepily.

"Oh Abby I'm sorry! We woke you, um. This is Fred. Fred this is Abby" Hermione introduced them and Abby's eyes went wide as she scrambled out of bed and ran to Fred's side as he detangled himself from Mione and sat looking to the child.

"THE Fred! The twin! A real Weasley?" She asked in shock.

"Um yeah? have we met?" He smiled and Abby squeaked as she hugged her rabbit tighter.

"You're my favorite!" She poked his knee with her finger and Fred raised an eyebrow to Hermione.

"Um thank you sweetie" Fred said and Abby giggled.

"Abby you really need to get back to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Hermione stood as she ushered the girl to her cot.

"Will he be here in the morning?" Abby casted a sad look to Fred.

Before Hermione could answer Fread spoke up,

"I'll be here. Wild dragons couldn't keep me away" Fred winked and Hermione blushed as Abbys giggle turned into a yawned making her fall back asleep.

Walking back to Fred she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Honistly, what am I going to do with you?" She smiled.

"Well I can think of about ten different things of what I want to do to you" Fred winked and Hermione blushed as she stepped forward and curled back against him.

Not before long she had fallen into the first peaceful sleep since arriving to this camp. Fred's warm embrace was just what she needed to put a smile on her lips before falling asleep.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: WOOT! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be up very soon! It's finals week and I'm really worried only about one exam and that's for algrbra! I hate it so much!

But let me know how you liked it! BTW check out my tumblr page if you love fremione!

Fremione-seekers

3


	10. Does it Have a Happy Ending?

A.N: WOOT! HEYEVERYONE! Fun story time! I was actually planning on updating tomorrow but I got an inspiring message from an amazing tumblr follower! (she knows who she is!) And I decided to update now! I love when people reach out to me to let me know they like what I've put together. Makes me smile!

Anyways shout out time:

SJRegina  
>iLoveRomance2o11<br>Lady Samm

333

/~~~~~~~~Ch.10- Does it Have a Happy Ending?~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

As the sun rose over the hills a light snow fall fell upon the campgrounds and Fred awoke to the sight of his own breath as he was curled around Hermione.

"Blimey! It's bloody cold in here!" He whispered hearing a moan as he looked down to see that it had come from the angel in his arms.

"Morning angel" Fred kissed the back of her neck and she moved to sit up but he held her back and snuggled closer.

"Fred, I need to get up" Hermione moaned but there was a hint of humor in her voice as she squirmed to sit up, which only caused him to moan.

"Keep moving like that and neither of us will get up.. well except for me." He began to trail kissed on her jaw and Hermione swatted his hands.

"Uh uh no! Abby is right over there and we need to get up!" Reluctantly Fred let her go and she stood quickly waltzing over to Abby, smiling at the still sleeping child as she began to gather their baithing supplies.

"So what are you doing?" Fred sat up and watched her move around the tent.

"Each morning me and Abby head down to the lake and bath and then we head to the mess hall for breakfast." Hermione said as she picked up an article of clothing she had transfigured into a swimsuit top for herself since she didn't pack one. The lake was in viewing of everyone and she would rather not bath at all then be seen by others naked. She had done the same for Abby from an old t-shirt she brought with her.

Hermione stripped her shirt and than turned to see Fred watching her with a smirk.

"Oh don't stop on my account. Please keep going" Fred gave her a cheeky grin and Hermione blushed as she held the shirt to her chest which she only had a light blue bra covering it.

"What did I just get finished telling you?" Hermione chidded him like he was a child and Fred shrugged as he turned his head to the side.

Hermione unclipped her bra and slid on the black bathing top that was very modist in covering her cevage. Once her hands moved to her pants she heard Fred hiss and looked up to see him watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"Fred!" Hermione growled and he whimpered like a puppy.

"But I want to watch!" He groaned and Hermione threatened to kick him unless he turned around which he agreed to.

Hermione changed next into some brown shorts she had borrowed from Ginny awhile back and Ginny just gave them to her after saying how much better Hermione pulled them off. The cold air was biting at her skin as she slid into Fred's jacket to cover herself and Fred turned back around and smiled fondly at the sight of her in his jacket as he stood, making his way to her side, kissing her on the head softly.

"What are you going to do? We can't take you- but-" Fred placed a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Just bring me back a basin of water and I'll bathe while you two go for breakfast." He said and Hermione eyed him before nodding.

Abby had awoke with much excitement as she bombarded Fred with questions about himself and his brother. Before Fred could answer Hermione ushered the girl into her swimsuit and they headed to the lake.

Fred sat back on the cot and his eyes roamed the tent before laying back down and smiling as his scent and Hermione's scent was entwined in the pillow. Once the girls came back with a large bowl of water he kissed the top of Hermione's head before she and Abby left for breakfast. Fred took a rag and scrubbed down as his teeth chattered from the cold. Once he was done he changed clothes and wrapped himself in Hermione's blankets as his wet hair stuck to his neck. If there wasn't a damn magic blocker on the tent he could have them all warm and cozy in seconds. When Hermione and Abby left to retreave breakfast and Hermione explained to Abby to not tell anyone of Fred's arrival.

At breakfast Hermione nervously looked around as she stole a couple loafs of bread and walked Abby to their seat. After eating their soup they quickly made their way back to the tent. Fred ate the bread quickly, supprised at how little they give everyone to eat, as he talked with Abby and answered all her questions. Taking his own enchanted bag he took out cards and began to show Abby how to play exploding snaps. Everything was actually going fine as Hermione sat on the cot watching Fred laugh at the shocked look Abby had when the cards exploded. Suddenly screams were heard and both jumped up and looked to each other.

"Stay here" Fred said as he moved to the flaps.

"No Fred! You can't be seen!" Hermione pulled him back and before he could stop her, she pushed Abby into his arms and told him to wait for her.

Steppign out of the tent she ran down the aisle of tents only to see a fight between two ministry guards and a few wizards.

"Just let us go!" One shouted.

"Imobulus!" A guard shouted and pointed his wand to the wizard who froze in mid stance and others around him gasped, while moving away.

"Anyone else want to try and start any violence will be delt with severly!" The other guard yelled.

Everyone backed away from the fight and Hermione returned to the tent to see Fred inches from the flaps as if he were going to leave. Hermione pushed him back and closed the flaps behind her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Another fight" Hermione ran a hand down her hair and looked to Abby who had taken to the cards and was looking to them intently.

"Hermione please leave with me! It's not safe here!" Fred began again but Hermione held her hand up and Fred rolled his eyes.

"No Fred... I will stay" She said sternly.

Suddenly a booming voice broke out over the camp.

"Will ever witch and wizard please report to the mess hall for an important meeting." The voice repeated itself two more times before quieting.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"A meeting... You wait here... " Hermione had kissed him on the cheek and took Abby's hand as she led her to the mess hall.

Once there she noticed there was no more seating and picked up Abby into her arms so she wouldn't have to stand on the ankle deep snow and balanced her on her hip. At the front of the room stood a group of ministry workers in dress robes and black ponted hats. But one person stood out to Hermione and she growled at the sickeningly fake sweet smile the woman had. Murmering was heard around the room as Umbridge walked to the center of the front and smiled to everyone.

"Thank you for coming everyone." She smiled sweetly.

"Not like we had a choice" Said a boy from the back and a few laughs were heard as well as agreements.

The womans smile fell and she looked sternly to the direction of the voice.

"It has been brought to the attention of the ministry that you all are not cooporating with us in this mission to keep you all safe... Fights have broken out, rules thrown into the wind, and disrespecting officers of the ministry... You all know we do this for your prrotection" She said and the murmering started up again and she called for silence.

Once the room quieted down Umbridge nodded to the others who stood and places their hands behind their backs.

"Which is why we have come to instate a new rule into the camp. All magic, with the exception of ministry workers, shall be banned from use in the camp" She said and suddenly the entire room broke out into yells and screams of injustice.

"We need our magic!" A man shouted.

"You all are mad!" A teen screamed as she clutched her wand to herself.

"The barrier has been expanded and as of now any witch or wizard caught using magic will be punished accordingly. Any more talk of mutany or rebelion will be delt with by a swift hand from the ministry. Like I said before, we are your friend, and wish to protect you the best we can. Thank you for your time" Umbridge turned and walked away from the jeering and angry crowd.

A man took the center of the front and yelled over the voices, "OY BACK TO YOUR TENTS! Anyone not at their tent will be seen as rebelion! Go on!" He yelled and everyone broke up and made their way to their tents.

Hermione rushed back to her tent with Abby still in her arms. Once inside she looked around with wild eyes. Fred jumped up and came to her side.

"What's wrong love? What happened?" Fred ran a hand down her face and she looked up to him.

"They banned any use of magic! Anyone caught using it- ugh this makes no sense!" Hermione bit her lip as she sat on her cot and tried to think.

"Banned magic? Why? Were magic folk! It's what we know best!" Fred was shocked.

"Yes but they know we once grew up without magic. We know how to take care of ourselves without it... Doesn't make it right!" Hermione growled.

"Love calm down. We won't be here long anyways..." Fred kissed the tip of her nose and she blushed.

Abby giggled and covered her mouth at the display of affection and Fred winked to the little girl who ran over to her cot to hear more stories from Hermione and Fred about life at hogwarts.

Three days after Fred arrived he began to worry why his brother had not come for him yet. He and George had a plan that he would track Fred and have him out in 48 hours or less. Something had to have gone wrong, either that or his twin telepathy was off. Currently he was sitting with Abby on his lap while he showed her the finer points of shadow puppets.

Hermione was at the lake washing the clothes in the now freazing water and her teeth began to chatter a bit as she finally picked up the basket of wet clothes and looked around to the others tried to accomplish the same thing. Without their magic, everyone had gone a little dull and lifeless, which is understandable since magic is something you carry from youth to adult hood. Everyone relied on magic for pretty much everything, not saying they couldn't do things for themselves since they were muggle born, they were all originally brought up doing everything the non-magic way, but it was still slower. Walking out of the cold water to the snow Hermione eyed some guards huddled together whispering and she paused to try and listen.

"Ya the body count was pretty high from the explotion but the ministry-" The man paused when he noticed Hermione and glared to her.

"Eves dropping poppet? Move along!" He growled and Hermione retuned his glare as she continued to walk and the men continued the whispering.

As she walked by the mess hall she noticed the guards that usually stood along the inside were all gone and only one man stood and overlooked the area. Curiously Hermione began to walk along the perimiter as if she were heading out to do her laundry as she clutched her basket and tried to look innocent. She began to notice that before there had always been guards stationeed all over the primiter, there were now two or one every so on but they were very attentive. Something was going on.

'Where are the guards?' Hermione thought as she headed back to her tent.

Once inside she saw Fred look up to her and smile as did Abby and he stood and placed her onto the cot. Setting the basket down Fred cupped her face in his hands kissing her softly and pulled back to look into her worried eyes.

"What's wrong love?" Fred asked as his brow knitted together with the concern.

"Somethings going on. I just walked the perimieter of the camp. More than half the guards are gone! I don't know what to make of this! Plus I overheard a few talking about some explotion but I don't know..." Hermione placed a hand to her forhead and Fred looked to her as he tried to put things together in his head as well.

"We need to get out of here Hermione... Maybe this is a good thing that their lacking security! We can make a plan to sneak out and get away." Fred offered and Hermione looked to him with big thoughtful eyes.

"Up until now I would have told you no, but... now... I think your right Fred... We need to leave and find out what's going on. Make sure everyone is ok." Hermione began to pace and Fred always thought she looked cute when thinking hard on something.

Together they set to making a plan on how to get out without being caught. Their plan included Hermione heading out to gather information on guard positions and shift times between them. By the end of the day she had all the information she needed and returned to Fred and together they formed a solid plan.

"Tomorrow night we leave" Fred assured her as he brushed a strand of hair from her face and she looked up at him smiling.

Abby, who was playing with her rabbit the whole time was now in her pajamas and asking for a story. Hermione stood to go to her side of the tent to change while Fred sat with the child and crossed his arms.

"What will it be tonight Abbz?" He used the nickname he gave to the little child and she smiled up at him.

"Can you finish the story? About what happened to Harry?" She asked and Fred smiled softly.

"Of course. Where was I?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Harry turns out to not be dead!" She said sweetly and Fred smiled softly. He had been uncontious during this part, but Hermione and George had gone into great detail of what happened so he knew how to end the story.

Hermione changed and watched Fred as he told the end of the story to Abby who had wide eyes and her rabbit clutched to her chest so tightly she thought the black button eyes would pop off. Walking over to Fred she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently rubbed them while he talked and he gave her a comforting smile.

As Fred finishd the story Hermione felt tears come to her eyes as Abby rubbed at her own tears.

"All was well" He said softly and Hermione hugged him tightly from behind as Abby wiped her tears on her rabbit.

"Is that the end?" She asked.

"No, it was ony the beginging to another story" He glanced back at Hermione who smiled softly down at him.

"Another story? What's this one?" Abby asked as her tears dissapeared and excitement showed onto her face.

"A love story..." He whispered and Hermione blushed.

"Oh I love, love stories! What's it about?" She asked.

"A mischivously prankster wizard falls for the brightest witch of her age and he set's out to prove how much he loves her, and would do anything to protect her" Fred placed a hand over Hermione's that was on his shoulder.

"Does it have a happy ending? I love happy endings" Abby asked as she planced her hands in her lap.

"I don't know... Hermione... does it have a happy ending?" Fred turned completely around and she stood straight with her hands behind her back as she bit her lip to try and hidde her smile.

"It can... If the mischivous prankster want's it to" She said softly.

"Oh... he want's it to" Fred nodded.

"Well don't keep me waiting!" Abby wined and both of the laughed.

"Maybe another time... You need to get a good nights sleep... we have a big day tomorrow" Hermione said sternly but still had a smile and blush on her face. Abby reluctantly curled up onto the bed as she wished them a good night.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcomed as well as shout outs on Tumblr! I love my readers so much!

Fremione forever!

333


	11. Not Like This

A.N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! But it's finals week and I just completed two of them and passed! yay! Just have one last test to take... MATH! BUM BUM BUUMMM!

But I'm heading out to work in a bit so I figured I should post the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it because it's going to put you in a case of emotions!

Shout out time:

Lioness2012  
>haleyjs86<br>Smiles123  
>(You all are awesome!)<p>

/~~~~~~~Ch.11: Not Like This~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

The next day Hermione walked along the borders again with her laundry basket and tried to hide her smile as the guard changes were exactly the same. Each shifted positions every two hours and during that shift it would be the perfect opening for an escape tonight. Going back to the tent she and Fred ran over the plan countless of times and even talked Abby into sitting through it a few times which drove her mad since she found it dreadfully boring.

At the mess hall Hermione found another guard with the man whispering to each other like she saw the day before and it only made her stomach quench tighter.

Once back at the tent she relayed her thoughts to Fred who tried to calm her and show her that this was the best solution. She packed her stuff and even managed to fit Abby's bag into her enchanted bag so it would be easier to carry. As the day wore on Hermione had the feeling she always got right before something bad happened.

She got this feeling right before she was petrified, or right before the dementors boarded the train, and she got this feeling right before the battle at Hogwarts started. It was a feeling that something was going to happen that she couldn't stop. She wanted to talk about this feeling with Fred but she didn't want to scare Abby or make Fred worry about her anymore than he already was.

The sun outside began to set and Hermione looked to Fred and Abby who were playing another game of exploding snaps to pass the time. Smiling softly she walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Fred? I'm going to do one more quick walk around" She said but Fred turned to her and took her hand.

"No it's fine Mione. You've already done to many. If you do again, they could get suspicious of you." Fred turned just in time to see two cards explode and Abby laughed.

"But I just need to make sure-" Hermione tugged at her hand but Fred interrupted her.

"For once in your life Mione just relax" He smiled and Hermione felt her eyes narrow as she made a slightly annoyed face.

"Relax... Fred don't tell me to relax when were about to pull something that could get us into a huge amount of trouble" Hermione said and Fred looked confused as he stood from the ground and towered over her.

"Why? Things will work out" Fred shrugged and Hermione gave him a shocked look.

"You don't know that Fred. You just don't know that" She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms.

"Hermione it's all fine! We just have to-" He was interrupted by Hermione this time.

"No it's not that simple! We don't 'JUST' do this... Fred you need to be more serious about this if we're going to do this" Hermione had no idea why she was annoyed but she just felt it.

"You don't think I'm taking this seriously?" Fred felt his own annoyance come to life.

"Yes! You didn't take it seriously last time-" Hermione started.

"When?" Fred held his arms out.

"During the battle! You almost got killed" She glared at him.

"You think I didn't take that seriously? Hermione I was fighting for the life of myself and Percy! You think I was all fun and games?" Fred growled out as he tried not to shout.

"No! That's not what I mean! You just- You weren't paying attention to your surroundings! Tonight will be no different!" She huffed and Fred clenched his fist.

"Hermione you need to calm down before-" Fred held his hands up.

"Gosh Fred don't tell me to calm down! I- ugh just- tonight I think you should-" Fred cut her off.

"Well of course you think! You're know it all Granger! I'm sorry if I can't keep up with your intelligence but try to take pity on me." Fred pointed to her while giving her an angry face that she had never seen before.

Silence filled the tent as Fred's face went from angry to scared in seconds as he held up his hands. It was probably the look on Hermione's face that made him change emotions so fast but she didn't let him touch her as she backed up.

"I'm going for a walk" Hermione turned and ran from the tent.

"Hermione wait!" Fred moved but he knew he couldn't leave the tent and sighed angrily as she disappeared.

"Don't be sad Fred" Abby said from the ground as she set down the cards.

"She'll come back and you two can make up. Mum and Dad always get into tiffs but dad buy's mum flowers and their snogging by the end of dinner." She smiled sweetly to Fred who couldn't help but return the smile.

"You are so smart for a girl your age... Wouldn't be shocked if you placed in Ravenclaw" He said and Abby blushed at the compliment.

Hermione stormed down the rows of tents as she wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. Fred hadn't meant those words at all... had he? Hermione had been quite rude to him though... She was just so scared of losing him... It put her on edge and she was like a ticking time bomb. That was why she was always so mad when Harry and Ron would go out and have care-free fun or joke around when there was impending war on the horizon.

Stopping at the edge of the camp she sighed and realized she should go back and apologize to Fred. She loved him after all... And when you love someone you don't ever leave them mad. Turning around she cleared her face of tears and smiled softly at the thought of him taking her into his arms and accepting her apology.

Just as Hermione took a few steps in the direction of her tent, a deafening crack sounded in the now black sky. The moon was full tonight and gave plenty of light to the snow covered camp. Yet clouds still littered the sky, covering the stars, and giving promise of a light flurry of snow soon. She looked around and silence filled the air as she then realized the crickets had stopped chirping, the wind had ceased and the faint sound of voices from other tent's had silenced to listen to the crack as well.

Her eyes gazed around the sky and she began to wonder if it was thunder when suddenly a comet of fire shot from behind a cloud and hurled in her direction. Screaming Hermione dived out of the way just as it hit two tents she was standing next to. Screams came as witches and wizards from around the tents ran out. From where she laid she looked up and saw more fire balls as well as streams of fire shoot from clouds and she stood to dodge more.

From one cloud a few figured appeared and Hermione gasped when she saw ten hooded figures fly from the cloud to the camp and shot fire from their wands. Pandemonium broke out within seconds as the whole camp was alive with screaming and running witches and wizards. From another cloud, six more flew out and flew down closer to the ground. All around in every direction, black cloaked figures were appearing.

"Crucio!" A female voice screamed as she pointed her wand to a wizard who just ran from his tent that was on fire. He collapsed screaming in pain as the flaming tent collapsed onto his body.

Hermione screamed as she was pushed, pulled and jostled in the crowd. Her eyes darted around looking for the ministry soldiers but she found none. She began to try and push her way in the direction of her tent.

"Fred! Abby!" Hermione screamed.

"Avada Kedavra!" A voice screamed from behind her and Hermione screamed and dropped to the ground, expecting to be killed but turned to see it had hit an older wizard that was next to her and he was now sprawled onto the snow with wide lifeless eyes.

Kicking at the snow and pushing up from the ground, Hermione took off into a sprint, as she tried not to run in a straight line. She wove, ducked and dove behind whatever she could. She took out her wand and tried to use it but it did nothing. How could these death eaters have magic when she still didn't?

"Incedio!" A deep voice screamed as a tent burst into flames right next to Hermione, causing her to fly back from the explosion and land onto a stack of wood used for the fires at night. Hermione hissed in pain as she clutched her leg while tears came to her eyes. Looking down she choked on a sob at the sight of a sharp stick that was sticking into her leg as blood pooled around it.

Shaking her head she knew she had no time for this as she gripped the stick and closed her eyes as she yanked it from her leg. Letting out a scream she tried not to look down at her leg that was now covered in blood. Taking off her scarf she quickly wrapped it around the wound and winced as she tightened it into a knot. She had to get to Fred and Abby. She had to protect them. Her once blue jeans were now dark red and her shoe was filled with blood.

Hermione got to her feet and winced as she put pressure onto her leg and tried to hold back the tears. The fire from the tents around her had light up the area and she limped quickly in the direction of her tent. Bodies littered the snow and her eyes roamed each face, hoping to not see the face of her loved ones. After ducking from another fire ball she turned the corner and gasped at seeing her tent burnt to the ground. Tears welled up into her eyes as she tried to hold back from throwing up.

"Fred! Fred! Abby! Please! Answer me!" She screamed as she sobbed.

Running to the destroyed tent she began pushing burnt fabric out of the way but found nothing. That was good right? No bodies meant they were fine right?"

"Crucio" She heard a voice and turned to see a young boy be hit by a death eater on a broom.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed as she tried to push forward but was grabbed by an older witch with black hair and glasses.

"Come with me!" She screamed.

"No the boy! Save him!" Hermione cried but as she turned back she watched in horror at the death eater shot fire onto the small boy and her mouth lost all ability to work as it hung in shock.

"Come on!" The witch cried as she pulled Hermione from the sight in the direction of the forest where many of the witches and wizards were fleeing. Hermione limped and stumbled but she tried to push the woman ahead of her.

"Go! Leave me!" Hermione cried as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm slowing you down" Hermione stumbled but the old woman caught her.

"Nonsense! Come on dear!" The woman pulled her up and tried to move her.

"You look like my granddaughter" The old woman had tears in her own eyes and she pulled Hermione up and pointed to the hills.

"Were almost out of the barrier! Then we can use our wands!" She looked back to Hermione with a bitter sweet smile.

"We can make it!" She turned and they began their slow running.

As they were running the old woman was suddenly flying into the air and landed onto the ground with a sickening crunch. Hermione turned to see a tall deatheater behind her holding out it's wand with a sickening laugh.

"You bastard!" Hermione screamed as she took a few steps back.

"Filthy mudblood! I should have used this on you the moment I first saw you all those years ago" He growled.

"What?" Hermione backed up more and tried to get farther from the camp's barrier but she had no idea how far the barrier stretched.

"You do not deserve to breath the same air as I! How dare you live while my master does not! I shall take great pleasure in this! Look upon the face of your end mudblood!" He screamed as he pulled the hood down the reveal Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione gasped as her eyes narrowed and she stumbled back two more steps and pulled out her wand and he just smirked evilly.

"Useless... just like your kind... useless and pathetic" He flicked his wand and Hermione flew back and hit the ground. Digging her fingers into the snow she growled.

"You are the pathetic one! Blinded by so much hate you could never see the beauty in the world" She choked out and with a flick of his wand she was picked up and thrown back again. Landing on her leg she choked on a sob but tried to hold it in.

"Beauty? In this world? A world filled with blood traitors and mudbloods! If I had known this would be the future my disgraceful son would grow up in.. I would have killed him the second he was born." Malfoy growled and stood over Hermione with hate filled eyes.

"You won't get away with this Lucius! Harry will stop you! The ministry will stop you! Even the Weasley's will stop you!" She lifted her face high with pride as she waited for her last moments of life to run out.

Her only regret was leaving things with Fred like they had. She just wished she could see him one last time to let him know how she truly felt about him and express what he means to her. But looking up to the wand pointed directly between her eyes she narrowed her brown eyes and glared.

"Filthy mudblood" Lucius whispered.

"Pitiful old fool" She mocked him as a smile graced her lips and he sneered.

"Avada" He tightened his grip on the wand and Hermione closed her eyes as she basked in the feel of the cold snow underneath her, the water that melted into her clothes, the feeling of her slightly burnt cheeks as the cold wind whipped at them. She wasn't in a field ready to die at the hands of a death eater. She wasn't cold or in pain...

Hermione was lying in Fred's bed as the white sheets tangled around her naked body. Her body was snuggled on top of Fred's as his hands gently laid onto her back to keep her there. Her wild hair was actually tame as it fanned across the white sheet and his red hair was the one in need of a comb. She was drawing invisible drawings onto his bare chest as he breathed slowly and nuzzled her with a soft smile on his face. The moment that needed no words to describe their feelings... A moment where they were just holding each other... That's how she was going to go... In this moment...

"Kada-AAHHHH" Lucius screamed in pain as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Hermione opened her eyes but she never looked down as her eyes only gazed at the sky as her breathing became shallow.

"Granger!" A familiar deep voice screamed as another voice came next.

"Hermione! Oh Merlin we need to get her to a healer!" A feminine voice cried and Hermione felt herself falling backwards when soft arms wrapped around her and she saw two heads of blonde hair before passing out.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: DRAMA BOMB! Next chapter will be up soon! I am super excited! I've already started a new fremione fanfiction that I dabble with every once in awhile. But this one is almost over! I give it 4 or 5 more chapters before it's over! :3

Reviews are welcomed! 333


	12. Recovery

A.N: OH my gosh! I am so sorry! Finals has been killing me but I managed to pass all of my classes!

I am actually leaving for Europe in two weeks! I'm going on all the Harry Potter tours! I'll have this fic done by then though!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will be up tomorrow!

Shout outs!:

Nikki Ride  
>ArielWeasleyy<br>Lalina92

/~~~~~~~~Ch.12: Recovery~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

Fred paced the halls of the living room in the burrow with worry etched across his face. Around him sat Abby as she was napping on the couch, while his whole family worked outside, excluding Ron who had a game today over in Paris. Fred was wrapped up in bandages as he paced and ran his hands through his hair.

He remembered everything like it had just happened a few minutes ago. After the screaming started Fred threw caution to the wind as he stepped from the tent and gasped at the sight of them being under attack. Running back into the tent he grabbed Abby and took off with her just at their tent caught fire. They ran into the crowd and Fred just picked the small girl up into his arms and carried her. He had only been outside the tent once so he didn't know the area well at all. All he knew what that he had to find Hermione and keep her safe.

"Hermione!" He screamed as he dodged a fire ball.

Abby whimpered as she clutched the back of Fred's neck and her rabbit.

"Crucio!" a scream came from a death eater on a broom and Fred dodged behind a tent.

Taking his wand out he tried to use it but it did nothing when he pointed it. How could the death eaters use magic, yet he was still restricted? Fred growled and jammed his wand back into his pocket as he took off in another direction.

Coming to the mess hall he noticed the roof was on fire and he heard cackling behind him. Turning he saw a deatheater heading towards him, wand drawn. Fred bolted into the burning tent and jumped from table to table to avoid the spells being shot at him. Finally loosing the wizard, Fred emerged from the burning tent and took off towards another area.

"HERMIONE!" He screamed again but nothing could be heard over the screams of the people around him.

Bodies littered the ground and he tried to look to each face but it was hard when you were running from death itself. An explosion went off, throwing him and everyone around it to the ground. Fred covered Abby's head but he himself was hit by a splintered piece of wood, causing a deep cut behind his head.

Regaining his footing Fred continued his search when he noticed many fleeing in the direction of the forest. Looking down to the scared girl he knew he had to get her out of there or he would get them both killed. Turning he began to run in the direction of the woods but was stopped by a hooded figure in black who pointed it's wand to him. Before he could say anything he tossed Abby away and screamed for her to run.

"Crucio!" The deatheater cried and Fred was hit with the most painful feeling he had ever felt in his life.

Letting out a scream he dropped to his knees and grabbed at his chest. Abby whimpered from her spot near him, not being able to move from fear. The deatheater lifted it's wand to hit him again when a bolt of light smacked the deatheater, sending him to the ground unconscious.

Fred tried to regain his breathing as he looked up to the face of his twin, George.

"George... Perfect timing" Fred breathed out as his scared twin rushed to his side and pulled Fred into a hug. After regaining some feeling Fred tried to tell George to take Abby while he searched for Hermione but his brother refused as he called for help. Arthur and Bill soon joined George and the men lifted Fred while George took Abby and they retreated to the forest. Once deep into the forest Fred realized that the rescue team had arrived.

All muggle borns were gathered by Arthur who put everyone with pairs and they apparated them to the burrow. Fred tried to resist but George had taken his shoulder and apparated him, Abby and two other witches to the burrow. Once there, Molly and Ginny had come out and taken the injured to the house or area set up to the side where Fleur and Madam Pomfrey were tending to them.

A whole base was set up around the burrow for the survivors who were being apperated in by the rescue team. Fred was taken to the healer brought in and he tried to fight back to go find Hermione but he was denied left and right. Ginny had taken Abby to her room to talk to the small girl since she seemed unharmed. Looking around Fred counted the heads of muggle borns brought in and felt his stomach clench. At the camp there had been hundreds... But here he was only counting 27. The flow of survivors being apperated in slowed down and before he knew it George, his other brothers and father had returned and were helping out with the injured.

Fred tried to ask questions about why no one was looking for Hermione, but George told him that other's were in the forest searching for survivors that had gotten lost. Fred was about to shake his brother for more answers when a crack was heard and screams for help.

Looking up he felt his lungs loose every ounce of air at the sight before him. Draco was holding Hermione bridal style as Luna was next to him trying to hold the girls hand and calling for help. Hermione was covered in blood and mud as her face was as pale and lifeless as the corpses he had seen littered the camp.

"He-Hermione" He choked out and tried to reach her but Draco rushed her by the twin to the house where the healer chased after him along with Ginny. Fred was pulled down by Madam pomfrey as she tried to heal the gash on the back of his head.

After being bandage up he ran to the house only to be held back by Charlie who told him that they were working on her now and needed space. Fred had paced the living room as his family worked outside on the injured and tried to calm everyone down. George had came in to try and calm him down but it wasn't working. George tried to talk to him but Fred was to riled up to think properly. Molly came in and made tea by the cups full as she rushed in and out to bring everyone tea or food. George managed to retrieve a cup for Fred who sipped it and felt like he was going to cry.

Once George got Fred settled down he began to go into detail about what had gone on since he left.

"Fred.. Once you left, the tracking charm followed you everywhere. Once you were taken to the camp I already had the position and was getting ready to get you the next day..." George went on as Fred sipped the tea.

"But the ministry was attacked. Someone let loose explosive spells and it blew up a few levels. There was chaos in the streets and Dad and Percy couldn't even get into the area. With the ministry down Dad called upon the order of the phoenix and we all agreed that with the ministry compromised, someone had done it to draw attention from the muggle borns. Percy had discovered files had been announced missing but deemed burnt from the fire. Files on the location of the muggle borns. Dad and the order agreed a rescue mission was in order." George stood and began to pace.

"I was the only one to know of the location so I helped everyone find it and we perfected this plan. Save all we could and bring them here to the safest place, the burrow. We just... didn't know it would be that bad." George took on a pained look.

"What's with Malfoy and Lovegood?" Fred tried to keep focused but his heart and mind were upstairs with the woman he loved so dearly.

"They joined the order recently. Don't worry about Draco, he's proven himself.." George tried to avoid eye contact.

"How?" Fred asked.

"He took down his own dad and helped us fight the deatheaters." George shrugged.

Fred nodded as he looked out the window to see Draco cupping Luna's face and studying a small cut on her head with worry as she smiled sweetly up at him. The former deatheater really did look different from the last time Fred had seen him.

"So what do we do now?" Fred asked as he watched Luna lean up and peck Draco's cheek and the blond blushed but actually smiled.

"We wait... and recover... No one knows where we took the survivors... but we can't hide them forever." George ran his hand into his hair and Fred could tell he was stressed.

Just as Fred was about to ask another question the squeak of stairs drew his attention and he looked over to see Ginny walked down and the healer leaving the house to tend to others. Fred rushed to Ginny and she held up her hands to tell him to calm down. He hated when people tell him to calm down when the witch he loved was injured and he could do nothing to help her.

"Fred she's fine, she's resting, and she need's it. Don't wake her" Ginny warned her brother before pulling him into a hug and letting him go as she watched him rush up the stairs.

Once in his old room Fred looked around to see his angel resting on his old bed. She had a band aid on her cheek and she was wearing a fresh shirt that Ginny must have put on her. But she was covered under the blanket and he couldn't see more. Going to her side he reached out a hand to touch her but paused. Taking a step back he moved away and tried to hold back the tears he wanted to shed for his love.

"Fred" She moaned and cracked her eyes open. Fred rushed forward and dropped to his knees as he buried his head into the blanket and choked on a sob.

"Oh Merlin Hermione! I thought... I thought you-" He whispered and Hermione winced as she tried to move to him so she just took his hand into her own.

"I'm fine Fred. Really... Are you ok?" She asked and looked over him to only see minor damage.

"Mione... I love you... I love you so much! Please remember that!" Fred sat up and looked into her shocked eyes.

"Fred..." She was touched by his words.

"I don't want our last moment together to be of us fighting... I don't want my last words to you be filled with anger and bitterness... I would never be the same if anything had happen to you... but if I had lost you and known my last words were filled with anger... It would have destroyed me love... I love you!" Fred kissed the top of her head and pulled her in for a gently hug to be careful of her injuries and she gladly returned it.

"Oh Fred... I love you too! I'm so sorry I said those things to you! I was so scared I'd lost you!" Hermione began to cry as she buried her face into his neck.

Fred brought her lips to his and kissed her passionately, tilting her head back as his hand trailed lightly down her throat to her shoulder and down her arm until he picked up her hand and entwined their fingers, while his other hand clutched the back of her head.

"Oy! I said let her rest!" Ginny yelled from the door and the two ignored her as they continued to kiss.

"Fine! What do I care? Snog each other until you pass out! I'm going to go someplace where people actually listen to me" Ginny joked as she left the room.

Fred crawled into bed with Hermione and between sweet kissed and loving words they were so happy to be back home in each others arms.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

A.N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up tomorrow! Also I sprinkled a little Druna in there so I'm sorry if your not a fan but I'm a huge Druna fan!


	13. Remember the Fallen

A.N: OMG THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! This chapter is something I added from just sudden inspiration so I wrote this one today!

I hope you all enjoy it! It's a bit rushed but I hope you enjoy it!

Tomorrow I'm going shopping for my Europe trip so expect an update the day after tomorrow!

Shoutouts!:

SJRegina (your review made me squeal!)  
>tudorgirl-at-hogwarts (OMG *HUG*)<br>Amajid1001 (awwwww 333)

/~~~~~Ch.13: Remember the Fallen~~~~~~~\\

A light rain poured down from the dark skies above and let off small bits of thunder which echoed off in the horizon. A crowd of wizards and witches were gathered around the lake by the Weasley's burrow. Mcgonagall was at the front of the crowd along with Kingsley, and Arthur who had their heads bowed and were whispering.

Hermione stood between Fred and George as she was mostly held up by Fred since her leg was still weak from the wound. Abby stood between Ginny and Harry as the youngest Weasley held the girls hand. The entire Weasley clan, excluding Ron was to the side as a crying Molly was wrapped into a hug by the tough looking Charlie. Fleur was crying into Bill's arm as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Everyone else around them were the faces of scared and saddened muggle borns that had survived the attack. Out of the hundreds that were at the camp. Only 48 made it out alive. Between the already dead at the camp, many other's were brought back but the extent of the burns, curses, and injuries, the healers could only do so much.

"We stand here, on this day... To pay our respects to our brothers and sisters, our mothers and fathers, friends and... students..." Mcgonagall choked on the last part as she looked to the ground, her large black witch hat shielding her face from the rain.

"The war has already taken so many lives from us... We had hopes of a change with the end of the war... But change does not come as quickly as hoped. With the fall of the dark lord we do not place the burden of a new world on one soul" Her eyes found Harry's in the crowd and he looked down sadly.

"We make the change happen ourselves. We are all united, veela, giant, muggle born, pure blood, whatever you are, whatever you were born, does not define you." She placed a hand over her mouth and tried to draw strength from inside as she looked back up.

"We make a stand... In the honor of our fallen allies... Hate, and prejudice will not be the future... only acceptance and unity." She turned her back to the crowd and lifted her wand from the inside of her sleeve. A white light burst from the tip onto the dark water of the lake and hundreds of candles on small glowing plated floated out onto the lake.

Hermione choked on a sob as she remembered the old woman that saved her life. Fred clutched her body closer to his own as he tried to shield her not only from the rain but from the world. Hermione cracked open her eyes and looked around the area at all the faces bowed down in respect. Her eyes wandered over to the blond heads in the back and watched as Draco stood as far away from the crowd as possible as Luna stood by his side holding his hand as her other hand trailed to his arm where Hermione knew his dark mark laid under his sleeve. Draco had a look as if he was going to get sick and Luna instantly wrapped her arms around his stomach and hugged him.

She felt as if she were intruding on a private moment so her eyed wandered over to Lee who was standing with Angie, Oliver and Dean as they held their heads down in silence. Looking over to Abby who was looked to Harry with big blue eyes as he looked to Ginny and she returned his sad gaze.

A bolt of lightning sounded in the distance and Hermione flinched as memory of the battle that had happened the day before.

Slowly people began turning and making their way to the burrow where the floo network was open to take all the survivors to Hogwarts which had been evacuated and all students sent home for the remainder of the month. Ginny was told an additional month would be taken from her summer break to make up for the lost time and she was quite disappointed but held that in since she knew of the drastic situation.

"Come on Hermione... wouldn't want you to catch a cold" Fred turned them towards the burrow and once inside he noticed Arthur taking inventory of who left. As they walked by his father Fred gave him an angry look which the older wizard looked away and nodded as they flooed from the burrow.

They appeared in Mcgonagalls office where other professors were ushering them along as not to cause a back up. As they walked the halls of Hogwarts Hermione noticed the paintings were watching them and whispering as some got louder at the sight of Hermione. Lanterns wee lit down the hall to lead them to the great hall where the tabled were moved and were replaced with cots which lined the room. The familiarity of the room caused her to smile as she looked up to the roof and saw the beautiful night sky.

Others were rushed in and Hermione heard a gasp behind her and turned to see Ginny holding Abby;s hand as the small girl looked around her in amazement. Hermione winced, as she thought of this being the girls first experience of Hogwarts. Not the magical build up of excitement on the train, or the breathtaking view as they sat in the boat that took them to the amazing school. She was suppose to walk into this hall with all eyes upon her as she walked to the sorting hat and was sorted into the house that would build her into an amazing witch. Abby walked past Fred who was giving her the same look of sadness but the excitement on the girls face as she walked past the cots to the head of the room and climbed the steps and stood center stage where the sorting hat would usually take place. Looking down to the faced of the other witches and wizards watching her she paused and waited.

Hermione was about to go up to get her down to apologize for her seeing this all to early when Abby threw her hands up into the air and screamed,

"Ravenclaw!" She bellowed out and laughed and slowly the room of once depressed and angered people began to turn into smiles and tears of happiness. In a time of complete horror and devastation, a single young witch can pull out a happy thought.

Ginny rushed to Abby and stood by her as she threw her hands into the air and screamed, "Gryffindor!"

Harry looked to the Weasley girl with so much love in his eyes. Luna then ran from her spot next to Draco in the back and giggled,

"Ravenclaw!" She took Abby's hand.

"Hufflepuff!" An older man said as he stepped forward and wiped at a tear in his eye.

"Gryffindor" "Gryffindor" Both Fred and George bellowed out together.

A rapture of voices sounded calling out the three houses as people wrapped each other in hugs and happy looks were casted to each other.

"Gryffindor" Hermione and Harry said together like the twins as they casted each other smiled.

Luna had rushed from the front to Draco as she pulled him closer and nudged him and he hesitated before opening his mouth and letting out,

"Slytherin" He said in a low voice and Luna giggled and hugged him tightly as he returned the hug.

Everyone began re-telling stories of their days at Hogwarts and the cots formed a circle around each other as many of the older witches and wizards laughed of old tales of their youth. The professors came and checked on everyone as the house elf's brought butterbeer and food to everyone. The once grave and dreary mood was uplifted and everyone began to celebrate life, not death. Remembering fallen comrades, and giving cheers to the names people could recall, even though many would go unsaid, they told of what they could.

During the celebration George was doing a great dumbledore impression for everyone while Fred took both Abby and Hermione and snuck them from the festivities.

"Fred where are you taking us?" Hermione asked as both of them took Abby's hand. and they rushed down the halls.

"It this is to be her first experience of Hogwarts... Let's make it a good one" Fred smiled to the excited took Abby got on her face and they rushed to a large tapestry and before either could say anything Fred moved it aside to reveal a secret passageway and the three ran down it. After a few moments of twisting a turning while explaining to Abby to always keep these passages a secret or it wouldn't be as fun to sneak around. Another door opened only for them to fall into the gryffindor common room.

"It was this easy to get into the common room?" Hermione asked as she looked around.

"Not really... we actually went threw several passages that are not very easy to find. Once wrong turn and your outside by the pig pens Hagrid keeps by the west wing." Fred chuckled as they walked around the familiar common room that was theirs for their whole stay at Hogwarts.

"This is amazing" Abby walked to the fireplace that was already lit and warmed her hands as she let out a yawn.

"You should really get some sleep" Hermione took Abby from the room to the stairs and tucked her into Ginny's bed. Once Abby was asleep Hermione walked back down to see Fred looking at a moving picture of everyone on the quidditch team the year they won the last match. Himself and Fred were hugging Lee as Ron and Harry were being assaulted by pats and head rubs.

"Good times?" Hermione asked as she came behind him.

"Amazing times... but they lead up to amazing moments" Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Silence filled the room and they basked in the warmth of the fire.

"So where else does that passage lead?" Hermione whispered and Fred chuckled.

"I'll show you" He pulled hr to the passage and after another minute of dodging and twirling he cracked open a brick wall to reveal potions class. She gasped and looked around at the old classroom that she had sat in just about every day and excelled in.

"This could have saved me so much time!" She said in shock and Fred chuckled.

Fred left her side and strolled to the front of the class of empty tables and chairs as he pointed to the chalk board and wrote on it.

"Can anyone tell me the main ingredient to flying ointment?" Fred asked in a professional yet stern voice and Hermione too a seat at the front of the class as he hand shot in the air and waved quickly.

"Hm... so many hands to choose from" Fred looked around the room before pointing to Hermione with a smirk.

"Mrs. Granger?" He asked and Hermione placed her hand down gently and stuck her nose in the air.

"That would be belladonna" She said and bit back a giggle as Fred applauded her.

"Ten points to gryffindor" He walked forward and leaned over the desk, giving her a chaste and sweet kiss.

"Want to earn more?" He wiggled his eyebrow to her and she rolled her eyes before standing up and walked around the desk to him.

"Shagging in potions class... In all my years as a student... I never thought I would be on my own desk getting shagged by a Weasley twin" She giggled and Fred's face lit up.

"So that's a yes?" He asked with excitement and Hermione swatted his arm.

"That's a... maybe" She brought his face to her own and his hand slid to the hem of her shirt and ran his calloused hand up her spine and she moaned.

Just as he reached the clip of her bra a chair near them flew into the air and slammed into the wall making the couple scream and pull their wands out in defence.

"Oh what have I interrupted? HAHA!" Peeves soared into the room dancing on the table they were just about to make love on.

Fred's smile grew as he came closer to the poltergeist.

"Peeves you old cod! How have you been?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Dead and causing trouble!" He sang out and laughed.

"So I've heard" Fred crossed his arms.

"Having a toss with the bookworm? Don'tt let me stop you" He laughed evilly and floated near Hermione who was glaring at him and blushing.

"Not going to happen" Hermione turned and walked from the room with an annoyed look on her face.

"Aw you had to interrupt Peeves?" Fred chased after his witch with a whine while Peeves floated into the floor cackling.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: I hope you enjoyed this little emotion chapter I added! The chapter I was originally going to post was just the funeral and then down to business but I got a little emotional while writing this! Hope you enjoy it!


	14. It all Finally Ends Here

A.N: Oh my Merlin! I love all the support I'm getting! All your reviews are making me smile and inspiring me to keep writing other fremione fanfictions that I will start posting after this one is over.

Ok big shout out to Gryffindor Seeker, because you have given me a huge idea! Like I can't even! I sat down after reading your review and just exploded with inspiration and re-wrote a bunch of things! You have inspired me! And when the chapter comes I will continue to give you full credit for the amazing idea you have given me! 333

Also to SJRegina, I know what you mean, it's not a very popular pairing and there's not many fics but Here are some of my fav:

"Welcome Home Draco Malfoy" by: rsman26/ "Opulent Simplicity" by: DeathlikeSilence/ "Flukes" by : XDracoMalfoysGirl/ "A Story of Us" By: Lupin'sChic/ "Suprise, I am Your Veela by: crazyblondieandherlollipops ((This is a great fic!))/ "Going back to the director's Cut" by: Dragonflybeach

I have a few more but these are in my fav box right now, a few are done after the war but a few are done during their time at Hogwarts which are my fav! I love school romance! But these are awesome!

Also shout out to:  
>LeeArt<br>93 Diagon Alley and  
>Lalina92<p>

/~~~~~~~~Ch.14: It all Finally Ends Here~~~~~~\\

Hermione and Fred returned to the Gryffindor common room and fell asleep on the couch together by the warm fire. A large clap of lightning awoke the couple and both shot up gasping as their eyes looked around the room.

"What was that?" Hermione stood and ran to the window and opened the large glass doors as she poked her head out. Above her was dark rolling clouds that seemed to appear from no where and began to cover the star filled sky, as well as roll over the moon, shadowing the land in an evil darkness.

"What?" She grasped her jacket and began to limp to the door with wand in hand as Fred rushed to her side and helped her down the steps. While rushing as fast as they could down the hall Hermione noticed Mcgonagall ahead of them as they turned down a long hallway.

"Professor!" Hermione cried out and the women whipped around, wand drawn but relaxed as she saw her former students.

"Dear Merlin what are you doing out of the great hall?- Never mind! We have bigger problems!" She turned and began to walk with her robes billowing around her that reminded them of Snape's.

"What's going on?" Hermione limped quickly as Fred tried to help her but she brushed him off.

"Death eaters! Their on the horizon!" She said quickly.

"What? Already? But they just attacked! Were not prepared" Hermione almost tripped but Fred grabbed at her arm and straightened her as she continued her follow of her favorite professor.

"Which is exactly what they are expecting. They know we are out numbered and low on moral as well as magical power. I had anticipated this and owled for backup. But it won't be here until morning which is three hours away." She turned down a hidden pathway and they followed as they finally reached the entrance of the great hall.

Everyone was up and looking out the large window to the sky that now had a large dark mark in the sky. Screams began to break out as people ran in a frenzy around the room.

"They've found us!" One man screamed.

"Were all dead!" A woman cried as she squatted low and hugged herself.

"How did they find us?" Another scream broke out.

"It was him!" A teenage boy pointed to Draco who was against the wall with Luna holding her hand. His eyes went wide and he shook his head as he glared to the boy.

"NO! That is a lie!" He said but many began to grow into an angry mob.

"He's one of them! He wants us dead!" A man's voice yelled as some reached for their wands.

Luna tried to stand in front of Draco but he forcefully pushed her behind himself and drew his wand as he glared to the crowd.

"No Draco is innocent!" Luna cried out.

"Stop this! He saved my life!" Hermione rushed to his side and tried to calm the mob.

"Traitor! Kill him before he let's them into the castle!" A woman screamed.

"No!" Luna hugged Draco from behind as wands were raised and Draco pushed his arm to move Hermione back but a booming voice made everyone freeze.

"Stop this at once!" Mcgonagall screamed with her wand to her throat to amplify her voice.

"This is what they want! To rial all of you up and distract you! The death eaters have come to finish the job and kill us all. I have owled for backup and they will be here by morning! I ask for everyone to look at yourselves! Look at what you are doing! Would you rather turn your wand on each other or turn them on the ones that actually deserve it?" She noticed everyone was lowering their wands except Draco who was standing in front of Hermione and Luna as Fred rushed to stand by Draco to shield the women if needed be.

"We have lost to many loved ones! Now is the time to fight back and once and for all win this war! Not for you, or for me... but for the future! Now who is with me?" She cried out and everyone pumped their wands into the air with shouts of agreement.

"Good! You ten go to the roof tops and hold them off. While the rest of you take positions from the ground. The rest of us will work on the shields! Good luck", She turned as the ten she motioned to ran to the rooftop.

As people were rushing out, the professors all began lifting wards around the school. Fred, Hermione, Draco and Luna rushed towards the courtyard.

"This seemed familiar" Fred chuckled as the other three rolled their eyes and Draco actually chuckled.

A group of red heads began to run in their direction and Fred caught his brother in a hug. Molly and Ginny hugged Hermione as Arthur ran by them with a wave to help the teachers.

"What can we do?" Ginny asked as Harry came around the corner with a smirk and he hugged Ginny.

"We don't have any air support" Fred shrugged and all the brothers grinned as Ginny smirked and crossed her arms.

"We can fix that" She nodded.

They were all now standing out back behind the castle where the school broom shed was and all of them were suiting up. Ginny has on her quidditch gear as well as all the Weasley brothers. They tightened the pads on their knee's, as Hermione crossed her arms. All of the Weasleys, Draco and Harry would be flying over Hogwarts and taking out the ones on brooms. While Molly, Hermione and Luna would be joining the rest on foot.

"You all be careful! Watch out for each other! Ginny try and stay back a bit" Molly chided.

"Stay back? I'll be on the front lines!" Ginny punched the air with her fist and Molly hung her head in defeat before rushing forward and hugging her daughter.

"I love you Ginny. Don't you ever forget that" She kissed the top of her only daughters head before moving on and repeating the same thing to each of her children, even Harry.

Luna and Draco were sharing a moment as well as he kissed her passionately and both grabbed onto each other tightly. Charlie gave a cat call and the couple blushed as they pulled apart but not looking away from each other. Hermione noticed him whisper something to her before turning away to go to Fred's side and hugging him tightly.

"You be careful" She felt tears come to her eye as she poked his chest.

"Oh please! Careful in my middle name" Fred kissed the top of her head.

"Ya and my middle name is Sally" George spoke up and Fred laughed.

"George Sally Weasley! I like it!" Fred and George began laughing as Hermione tried to join them but tears fell.

"Hey no tears love. I'll be fine... you just stay safe and be ready for the hug I'm going to give you when this is all over" He tenderly brought her lips to his and kissed her.

"I love you" Hermione whispered when she pulled away.

Fred rested his forehead against her own as he smiled.

"And I.. Love you Hermione Granger" He kissed her once more before she moved back with Luna and the two girls watched as they all took off into the air like rockets.

"Watch after your sister!" Molly cried out waving.

"Let's go ladies!" Molly said and the woman rushed to the front of the castle.

As they ran Hermione gasped and froze as the two looked back to her.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"Abby! She's in the Gryffindor girls dorm!" Hermione looked up to the tower of Hogwarts.

"She is safer there than here! Leave her! You can only get in to the room with a password" Molly said.

"There are secret passages" Hermione said chewing on her lip.

"Secret passages. The death eaters wouldn't know where to find them" Luna said in a lyrical voice.

"You're right... I just hope she's ok" Hermione and the other's rushed to help everyone.

Once at the front of the school everyone was lined up with wands drawn and waiting. A blue shield was covering the school and the flyer's who were hovering in midair on their brooms, waiting for the shield to be penetrated for them to let loose.

Up in the air Fred looked down the the tiny outline of people and made out Hermione standing behind a wall with Luna as Molly stood with Mcgonagall and began to help with the shield.

"She'll be fine mate" George spoke up and Fred looked to his brother and smiled.

"Ya... I just worry to much" Fred looked back down and then back to his brother.

"You ok Gred?" Fred smiled but worry was etched across his face.

"Peachy Forge! Put this down as a hobby! Facing death eaters in a life or death battle" George chuckled as Bill joined him since he overheard it.

"Will do! Maybe we can make this an annual thing..." Fred spoke up and Charlie laughed now.

Fred looked behind him and noticed Harry and Ginny talking low and smiling to each other. Usually he would make a crack and embarrass them but he let them have their moment. Hopefully it wouldn't be their last. Fred looked over to Draco who was by himself and focusing on the horizon yet his eyes drifted down to the blond hair of Luna with soft eyes. Fred slowly floated closet to the Malfoy as George did the same.

"Hey Draco..." Fred was almost next to him and the Malfoy snapped his head up to the twins with confusion.

"Um... Hey..." He looked back down to Luna.

"I wanted to say... thank you, for saving Hermione... I owe you my life" Fred said and Draco looked to him with a serious face and shook his head.

"You would have done the same for Luna... for anyone really... I wanted to apologize myself... For all the years I called you blood traitors.. and made fun of your family... I just... I wish I could go back and re-do it all..." Draco looked out onto the dark horizon with pain in his eyes and the twins smirked.

"That would have been grand... I recon the three of us would have made a great pair... With your Slytherin cunning-" George started

"-and our brains we could have had this school in the palm of our hand" Fred ended and Draco actually laughed and the twins joined them.

"You know I always did find you two funny. Never wanted to admit it" Draco and the twins shared a moment.

"Well... after this... how about the three of us grab a drink sometime" Fred asked and Draco nodded.

"I would like that" He smiled a genuine smile and the twins felt he should do it more.

"There they are!" Ginny cried out and pointed her gloved hand into the distance where a group of Deatheaters were flying on brooms as more on foot came into view. There wasn't as many as the first war... but they definitely outnumbered them all.

"Get ready everyone!" Bill called out gripping his broom.

"Second times the charm!" George followed and everyone smiled.

Hermione and Luna had been talking as well and Hermione wished she had done it a long time ago.

"So... you and Draco? When did this happen?" She asked and Luna blushed.

"Well... I've always sort of had a crush on him since my third year and his fourth year. I was being picked on by Pansy and he came and took her down a few levels and got my shoes back. Then... when I was taken prisoner at the manor... Greyback... came down to.. try and.." Her eyes wandered to the floor with fear in them.

"Oliver and dean were fighting him off but... Just as Greyback was about to grab me, Draco crucioed him and saved me. He had me moved from the cellar to his room and he watched over me... He protected me and he even gave help to Olivander and the other prisoners who were tortured. He fed and protected tthem as much as possible. Right before you all were brought to the manor, Belletrrix broke into Draco's room and dragged me out to the dungeon. Draco stood guard by the Dungeon each night to make sure no one got in. When you all came I wanted to tell you but you were being torchered... I couldn't... When we left... I wanted to go back... take him with us..." Luna felt tears in her eyes as Hermione was shocked to hear all of this.

"During the battle I saw him... and... me and him... he confessed his feelings to me after saving me from a deatheater. I told him... to leave and go into hiding... we were afraid that once Voldemort was dead... they would send him to Azkaban." Luna said and brushed a tear away.

"That's why... Draco left... in the end... He wasn't choosing sides... He was leaving" Hermione whispered and regretted all the evil thoughts of Draco.

"Yes... He and his mother went into hiding at my house with me and my father until I vouched for him at the ministry and got himself and his mother free from all charges. His father went missing though and Draco joined the Aurorer's to hunt down his father and put him away with all other death eaters." She finished and Hermione looked up to see the twins talking to Draco and she felt she needed to talk to the Malfoy after the battle was over.

"Well I am happy for you Luna... You deserve to be happy" Hermione said and Luna blushed.

"He asked me to marry him" Luna whispered and Hermione's mouth fell open.

"What? Just then? That's what? Oh Merlin! Luna congratulations!" Hermione hugged Luna and the girl blushed as she returned the hug.

"Thank you. Will you be my maid of honor?" Luna asked and Hermione felt shocked but nodded.

"It would be my honor" Hermione hugged her again.

"There they are!" A voice cried above them and the two broke apart and looked around the wall to see the army of Death Eaters approaching.

"You ready for this?" Luna asked as her hand clutched her cork necklace and her wand.

"I'm ready for this to end tonight" Hermione looked up to the full moon that had moved from behind the clouds to give them light.

"We just need to hold off for a few hours until... reinforcements can come." Hermione said and the two girls nodded to each other.

Hermione looked up as Fred looked down and their eye's met. A curse hit the shield and it cracked as many more joined it.

It all finally ends here.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: OMG I love shit chapter! The next one is an amazing epic battle! I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon! I have to work gradbash for the next few nights... these kids do not respect Harry Potter merchandise! But next chapter will be up soon!

333


	15. It's Personal

A.N: YAY! Another chapter!

Just to let everyone know I'm leaving in a few days to Europe, just in case you didn't read the last chapter's A.N. hehehe

I'm going to have this finnished in just a few days! I give it 3 more chapters possibly!

Shout out time!:

Nala Moon  
>kewlchic<br>CocoRocks

(You all are amazing!)

Reviews are welcomed! 3

/~~~~~Chapter 15: It's Personal~~~~~~~\\

Another spell hit the shield and it cracked, causing murmurs around them of doubt and fear.

"Hold!" Mcgonagall cried as she glared hard at the cracking shield.

Last time they had much more help with the shield, but this time it was weaker, and wouldn't hold much longer.

Everyone on the brooms leaned closer into the broom waiting to take off the minute the shield broke. Hermione closed her eyes and let loose a breath of air as her mind races a million miles a second. Racing with spells, counter hexes, protections wards, and of course healing methods.

Snapping her eyes open she gritted her teeth and heard the shield fall and a war cry fill the air which came from everyone on the brooms as they shot off towards the enemy.

"Now!" Molly screamed as they all ran forward as some held positions such as Luna and Hermione.

Spells were flying everywhere like bugs and Hermione felt a few collide with the wall they were behind.

Molly dodged a crucio and slammed the deatheater with one of her own and he fell unconscious. Her victory was short lived as she turned to take on two more.

Hermione and Luna both peeked around the corner and shot curses as a group of death eaters. They managed to knock out four but over the hills came more.

"Where... where have they all come from?" Luna gasped with wide eyes.

"All over! Voldemort had army's all over the world. Once he would have one he was to have them all scavenge the countrysides for all muggle borns and kill them. But with his defeat they have all drawn here for revenge." Dean said from behind them and they gasped as they turned and smiled.

"Dean! We didn't know you were here!" Hermione shot a hex to another deatheater.

"I was with Hagrid last night moving the creatures to a saver location when word came that survivors were coming here." He said and smirked as he held up his wand.

"You got one back!" Luna praised him and he nodded.

"Seamus helped and it was a pain but yup" He shot a curse to a deatheater that lunged behind the wall at them.

"Excellent!" Hermione felt the wall begin to crumble.

"Looks like we head out now" She said and the two nodded.

"Go!" They ran from the wall just as it crumbled from another hex, shot at it and the three went back to back in a triangle as they tried to fight off everyone.

Suddenly Dean cried out in pain as a crucio curse hit him from above and they looked to see a swarm of death eaters take the sky. Not even seconds after the deatheater hit Dean, Ginny shot him down and he landed on the fallen wall.

Luna was covering Dean as he tried to pull himself together. Hermione tried to help but was beginning to get out numbered.

"Back it up! Don't let them surround you!" Mcgonagall cried as blood spilt from a cut on her head and she shot down three from the sky and shot a wave and took down a dozen.

Hermione began to back up but came to Luna's back as she tried to pull Dean up.

"Move him towards the school!" Hermione called and Luna tried to lift him, as she shot down a deatheater from the sky.

"I got you!" A wizard came and lifted Dean and ran towards the castle as Luna and Hermione backed up slowly towards the school.

Fred and George were doing the same as they flew back to back and shot down Death Eaters.

Ginny was practically crouching on her broom as she casted hexes left and right. Charlie was actually getting close enough to smash his fist's into their faces while Bill was using strategy with Percy and leading them into well maneuvered traps.

Fred knew if he were to glance down and try to find his witch he could get himself or George killed. So his eyes never once strayed from the Skye's.

Draco and Harry were an unstoppable battering ram as they used used amazing spells to take out packs of them at once. Fred briefly wondered what Harry would have been like in Slytherin.

"Watch it!" Ginny flew over their heads as she took down three death eaters and smirked.

"I recon we have this in the bag" Charlie said from ahead as he slammed two death eaters heads together and dropped them from their brooms.

There wern't as many death eaters in the sky as there were on the ground, they most likely wern't expecting an aerial retaliation.

"Fred to the right!" George screamed and Fred hexed one from his broom.

A scream caused all the Weasley's to snap their heads to the left to see Ginny struck by a hex and begin her decent onto the ground.

"Ginny!" The brother's screamed but fortunately Harry was her savior as he caught her mid fall.

All eyes snapped to the deatheater above them and growls emitted from within.

"Kill him!" Charlie spat out.

"Crucio!" Bill and Percy shot him down and a sickening crunch was heard from the ground.

Ginny and Harry shared a broom and everyone went back to fighting but mostly with the brothers formed around th sister.

Hermione and Luna heard the scream and looked up but a hex shot by their heads so they couldn't see what happened as they dove behind a broken statue. Mcgonagle never fixed the stone statues yet so that back up was out the window.

"Quick in the school!" Hermione and Luna made a run for the open doors but just as Hermione and Luna got threw the large stone pass a dozen death eaters swarmed them and grabbed hold of them.

"Girls!" Molly had been ahead of them and shot a blinding light into the air causing the death eaters to let them go and cover their eyes.

"Run!" Molly screamed and the girls took off into different directions.

Hermione ran towards the south wing while Luna ran towards the Ravenclaw dorms at the west wing. Both could hear the sounds of others following them and spells hit the wall s around them. The light must had disoriented them since all shots were aimed randomly to the floor or walls. Paintings were blown apart and screams from the paintings were heard as they ran into other paintings.

Luna rushed up the staircase and knew she would be trapped if she did not hurry. Reaching a door with no knob she waited and breathed hard as she heard feet reach the steps and climb.

A voice suddenly spoke out in what Luna never noticed was the slowest voice ever,

"What lives in winter, dies in summer, and grows with its root upward?" The voice asked and Lune without a second thought screamed.

"An Icicle!" The door opened and just as it did a spell shot out and she dove inside while shooting dove back. The door slammed shut and she heard the voice from the outside as the door was being banged on.

"Give me food and I will live. Give me water and I die. What am I?" The voice asked and Luna held her breath.

"Open the door!" A voice screamed to the voice.

"Incorrect" The voice disappeared and Luna sighed in relief as she stood and ran into her old dorm wich was empty.

The door began being pelted with hexes and she wondered if it would hold out. She looked to the rounded room and then to the statue of Rowena and sighed.

"What would you do?" She turned and sat in her old chair by the statue and looked to the room that was painted like the night sky and began to think.

Hermione ran as she dodge and shot back spells of her own as a large group chased her.

"Mudblood!" She heard one cry and dove around a corner, barley missing a crucio.

As she ran she noticed peeves peeking from the floor and cried out to him.

"Peeves please! Help me!" She cried as tears pricked her eyes.

"All other's have fled. why should Peeves help you?" Peeves floated near her as she ran.

"Please! I- I" Before she could finish Peeved pointed to a large tapestry on the wall and it collapsed onto the death eaters like a giant net and they fell and looked like clothes ghosts. Peeves cackled and danced around as Hermione ran past him towards the kitchen.

"Peeves didn't do that for you! He did it for Fred and for himself" Peeves did a dance and vanished into thin air.

Bursting threw the doors she sat four house elf's huddled in the corner.

"Hide there coming!" Hermione shouted and three of the elf's disappeared into thin air as one stood his ground and looked to her as her eyes scanned the room.

"Quick miss! Into the cupboard!" He pointed to a large one next to the corner. Hermione got onto her knees and crawled in. Once in she turned to help the elf in but he closed the door as the kitchen door opened.

"You are not welcomed! Toko says you leave!" The elf cried and Hermione covered her mouth to slow her breathing down.

No voices was heard, only footsteps as the tallest death eater grabbed the elf by it's head and slammed it to the wall.

Hermione gasped into her hands as tears came to her eyes as she heard the sounds the elf made. The death eater shot a flame into the cast iron stove and screams were heard as they shoved the elf into the flames and slammed the iron door. The elf disappeared but the sickening smell of burning flesh was clear int he air.

"Check everything." A female voice came and cabinets were thrown open as tables were knew she had no choice and was about to throw a spell when a voice came into the room.

"Got a fresh one!" A death eater came in carrying a bleeding woman who was thrashing around screaming for help.

"Shut up" The death eater struck her aside the head and bend her over a counter as laughs were heard.

"Mind if we use this room? I promise not to be long" The woman screamed again as she choked on a sob and Hermione drew in a shaky breath.

"Make it quick" The death eater that burned the elf said as he made his way from the room. The sound of clothes shuffling and sobs were heard.

"No please! No I have children!" She drew in a breath but the death eater cackled.

"Filthy children born from a filthy mudblood" Hermione heard the sound of cloth ripping and her eyes dilated and it was like time slowed down.

She rolled from the cupboard and aimed her wand up.

"Imperio!" She screamed and the death eater that had the woman bend over the counter flew back with wide white eyes.

The woman fell to the ground clutching her robes to her body as tears flew down her face. Hermione looked to the still burning stove and looked to the man as he walked over to the stove and bent over it. Slowly he got to his knees and placed his head into the fire, not even screaming of flinching. Slowly his body fell to the ground and Hermione gasped as she dropped her wand and fell back to the ground with wide eyes.

"Thank you" The woman cried but Hermione just looked down at her hands. She had killed someone... It was a death eater but she killed someone with her own magic.

Her thoughts were short lived as footsteps were heard and she grabbed her wand and began firing hexes off without a thought in the world. Once they were down she turned to the woman and nodded her head.

"Let's go" They ran down the hall and Hermione saw the woman had no wand since it was taken when captured.

Just as they turned a corner a curse was shot to the woman and she rolled back and fell down the stairs they just came up.

"No!" Hermione shot the assailant and he went down.

She casted a look to her fallen comrade and knew from the lifeless look in her eyes that she was dead. The woman's voice rang in her head about her having children and Hermione ran. She booked it up the stairs and knew to run to the Gryffindor tower since no one could get in without a password.

Running up the flight of stairs she heard no one behind her and hoped for luck.

The fat lady looked ready to run but froze when she saw the familiar face of Hermione.

"Password?" The woman asked and Hermione bit her lip and rambled off past passwords.

"Lemon sherbet? Sapphire stone? Balderdash? Hippogriff?" Hermione had tears soaking her face as the woman shook her head.

"Please there coming!" Hermione cried and the woman looked pained.

"I can not" She whispered.

Her mind raced and she wondered what it could be. With this being the new semester right after the war she knew Mcgonagall would choose something hopeful... inspiring... Gasping she looked up.

"Buoyant" She whispered and the fat woman smiled and nodded.

"You may enter" she moved aside and as Hermione rushed forward a spell slammed into her back causing her to fall forward onto the steps and hit her head.

"Come on now poppet... we finally got you" A voice came and someone kicked her in the side. Hermione grunted and look up to see the group of three death eaters.

"None of that" One kicked her wand from her hand, grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the step as blood smeared the steps and she blacked out.

Luna began to notice the wood crack and splinter and her brain was not working. To much pressure as she even looked at the books for a more powerful shield spell.

Finally the door broke in and death eaters rushed the room as Lune held her wand up in defense. All of them raised the wands, ready to strike.

"Wait!" A voice cried out and all the hands dropped as one shorter one about Luna's size stepped forward.

"She's mine" The voice said as some Death eaters growled and turned to leave as other's staid to watch.

The death eater shot out a spell and Luna deflected it as they began to move in circles around each other. Every shot was deflected or counteracted.

"Who are you? These attacks seem personal" Luna asked as she shot a hex and the death eater deflected it.

"Hehe of course you would notice that ravenclaw! Well you should know the face of your demise!" The death eater pulled the mask off to reveal Pansy smirked. She tossed the mast to the floor and Luna just stared with an emotionless face as if it wasn't a shock.

"Pansy... always the pleasure" Luna smirked and Pansy growled from the lack of emotion.

"Wish I could say the same... but being in the presence of the witch that stole the love of my life and a blood traitor... I fell sick just looking at you." Pansy shot a curse and Luna casted a shield around herself and Pansy growled.

"I did not steal Draco! He chose me... he never loved you Pansy" Luna said in an emotionless tone and Pansy screamed in frustration.

"Lies! I had him in the palm of my hand until you started fawning over him! Taking him attention and casting some kind of love spell over him! I gave him everything! Affection, attention, I even offered sex to him but he always told me there was someone else! I was wary of every girl! Hell even Granger had my suspicious for some time! But you? I never once suspected it!" Pansy had tears in her eyes.

"What will you gain from this Pansy? Killing me wont make Draco love you" Luna swayed as her energy began to seep into the shield.

"Maybe it wont... But it will make me feel better" Pansy lashed out with a crucio that broke Luna's shield and threw her off her feet.

"Expelliarmus!" Luna screamed out and it hit Pansy as she fell onto her bum and her wand flew out of her hands by the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Bitch!" Pansy screamed and Luna reachedfor her wand to hit her with another spell when a death eater grabbed hold of her and held her to the ground.

"Kill her Goyle! Kill her!" Pansy screamed as insanity clouded her eyes and her hair stood up.

Luna pushed and scratched the mask off his face revealing a pissed off Goyle. He straddled Luna and wrapped his hands around her throat and began to squeeze.

"Yes! Yes! Kill her! Make her pay for her blood traitorous ways!" Pansy moaned out in pleasure as Luna let out a gasp trying to scream.

Pansy ran behind Goyle and places her hands onto his tense shoulders and she moaned more.

"Yes Goyle! Kill her and you can have me!" She moaned into his ear and he tightened his old on Luna's neck as she squeaked and clawed at his hands.

"Mmmm yes" Pansy watched as Luna's eyes began to droop.

"We don't need magic to kill you... killing you will be like squashing a bug... Once your gone... you don't want to know what some of these sick fucks do to the bodies..." She laughed down to Luna as spit flew from her mouth onto Luna's face.

Luna pried and pulled but slowly she grew weaker and weaker until her hands slid from Goyles hands and her eyes lowered. Pansy licked her lips and moaned into Goyle's ear.

"Almost there" She giggled.

"Crucio!" A curse came and slammed into Goyle as he rolled off Luna and screamed in pain.

"What the-" Pansy whipped around.

"Stupify!" The same voice cried and Pansy flew back against a bookshelf and it topped down onto her unconscious body. Luna coughed and gasped for air as she tried to fill her deprived lungs.

"Stupify!" The spell hit Goyle as he was wallowing in pain and he fell unconscious.

Spells were flying as Death Eaters hit the ground all around her but she couldn't move her body. A minute later the room grew silent and hands drew under her body and lifted her up.

"It's ok love, I've got you" The voice said and carried her to a bookshelf and knocked some books out of the way and pressed on a pannel as a secret door slid open.

"I've got you" The voice said more softly as the door slid closed and more death eaters ran into the room looking around at the bodies yet having no idea where the two went.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: OK who would like to guess who saves Luna? I know this is a fremione fic but I wanted to throw this in here! The rest of this is now totally fremione! No more draco/luna moments until the end!

I hope you enjoyed it!  
>333<p> 


	16. Secret Passage

A.N: WOW SO MUCH LOVE! I love you all!

This chapter is a bit small but the next one is longer! I swear!  
>Shout out:<p>

ArtimasDD  
>Hermi23<br>Nala Moon

((All you're guesses are awesome! It will be revealed who saved Luna in the next chapter!))  
>BTW: Sorry if you see any spelling errors or anything, I'm going to re-read like a million times.<p>

/~~~~~Chapter 16: Secret Passage~~~~~~~~~~~\\

Fred flew over head of the long stretch of death eaters and casted as many hexes as he could. George was beside him following in his pace as Charlie swooped to catch up with them. They had taken out the death eaters on the brooms and were now focusing on the ground.

"They backed them up to the school! Their all trapped inside with the death eaters pialing in by the minute!" Bill called as he took the lead.

Wizards and witches still claimed the towers and roof tops as they shot down to death eaters that tried to get into the school, yet missing many that were running over the fallen bodies of others. Fred opened his mouth to make a suggestion of returning to the school when he felt heat on his back and the sensation of air around him.

"Fred!" George screamed but Fred could only feel the wind to his back and his hair flying in his face as the ground came closer.

Clenching his eyes shut he waited for the pain when he suddenly felt something grab his wrist and jerk him upwards. Opening his eyes he gasped at the person holding his wrist.

"Ron?" Fred cried out.

"In the flesh" Ron smirked as he pulled his brother up onto the broom with him. Fred was speechless as his mouth opened and shut like a fish, trying to find words to speak.

"Thought you called for back up" Ron looked behind him in the distance as Fred turned as well and a huge smile broke across his face.

A wave of witches and wizards were in the horizon as the sun peeked over the mountains on their brooms. Many had wands in the air ready to fight as well as letting out battle cries. Fred noticed Angie and Seamus near the front as Neville lead the whole brigade. The first wave flew low into the death eaters and began taking them out while the second wave flew over head to the school to help out the ones on the roof.

"Yes!" Fred and the other Weasleys threw their hands into the air and cheered.

"How did you-" Fred was cut off as Ron dodged a hex.

"Later! Now we have to take back the school!" Ron said and Fred nodded.

Draco and Harry flew from the forbidden forest with Hagrid following as he shot fireballs out of his umbrella to the death eaters. Ginny was with Percy as they, along with Bill came lower to the ground to round up a large portion of death eaters.

"Go around the back! I know a secret entrance!" Fred called to Ron who nodded and swerved to the side of the school.

"Touch down on the north wing near the ground by the broom sheds." Fred said and Ron followed orders.

Once on the ground Fred moved to some bushed and Ron followed as they found a cellar door and opened it.

"Lumos" Fred muttered and his wand lit up and they descended into the dark cellar below the school. As they walked Fred glanced to Ron and scratched the back of his head.

"So you came back" Fred looked away from Ron to the darkness ahead of them that was out of reach of their lighted wands.

"Yes... I've been a major idiot. Angie came and knocked some sense into me after my last game. She told me everything that had happened and she told me how much you loved her" Ron looked down ashamed of himself.

"Fred... you have to realize... I loved her too... she was... well when I thought of my future I thought it would always have Hermione by my side and then it hit me... That's why I got so defensive... Hermione is a beautiful, amazing, and brilliant witch... It was mostly the security that I would never be alone that I was in love with. I mean I love Hermione... but... Like a sister" Ron stumbled over his words as he wondered if he sounded weird but the smile Fred gave him made Ron calm down.

"I'm glad you're back Ron... We have missed you" Fred came to a brick wall with a large empty painting on it. Pushing it aside he revealed a secret passageway.

Hermione awoke as a hand smacked across her face and she gasped for air and tried to sit up but realized she was trapped by magic with her hands behind her back and feet together. She was on the floor of the gryffindor common room and she looked around to all the death eaters looking down at her.

"We have taken over the school... we have orders to bring all surviving mud bloods to the great hall" Said a woman behind her death eater mask.

"For what?" Hermione growled.

"For the torture of course" She laughed.

She grabbed Hermione by the back of her coat and jerked her up while one Death eater lifted her over his shoulder. Hermione felt dizziness hit her as the cut on her head dripped blood onto the floor which already had a small amount on it already. Hermione blacked in and out on the walk until she heard her name called and she was thrown to the floor and warm arms took her into a hug. Opening her eyes she saw Molly looking down to her with scared eyes and around her were a few survivors. The Great Hall was lined with Death Eaters as the doors closed locking them all inside.

"Sir reinforcements have come. It's a blood bath out there... we are loosing many" One death eater said kneeling before another.

"Then we use these mudbloods as pawns! If those blood traitors out there want their mud bloods so damn bad... they will have to bow to our ways." Said the familiar voice of Lucious Malfoy who took off his mask and glared to them on the floor.

Molly was pressing a hand to Hermione's head, using wandless magic to sooth the cut and stop the bleeding.

"Molly... what happened?" Hermione whispered.

"They trapped us... we backed up to the great hall and they took us by surprise..." Molly focused on her head as Hermione looked to the few survivors. Dean was sitting with two women and had his arms over them as he glared to a death eater who was watching them smirking. Mcgonagall was sitting with her head held high as dried blood smeared her robes and the side of her face. There were twelve survivors in the room and over thirty death eaters from her count, give or take.

"Are you ok Molly?" Hermione asked.

"Peachy deary... Just a sprained wrist... I'm more worried about you... you've lost a bit of blood" Molly pulled away and a death eater sneered at them.

"Did they get Luna?" Hermione looked around.

"Not sure... but for her sake... I hope they didn't" they nodded.

Fred and Ron jumped from secret passage to secret passage until they emerged into the third floor girls bathroom where moaning Myrtle was crying by a dead body. They rushed over and saw it was a teen girl with red hair in a pixie cut. Her face was blank as her big brown eyes looked into nothingness and both the wizards sadly looked at her. Fred leaned down and closed her eyes as Myrtle sniffled.

"They came in... I tried to stop them but they found her hiding..." Myrtle moaned and squealed as her face scrunched up.

"It's not your fault" Ron told her sadly.

"I know that you idiot! But she did not deserve what they did to her!" Myrtle growled and Fred felt his stomach churn.

"Do you know what's going on in here?" Fred asked and Myrtle floated over them and shrugged.

"Word around is that they've caught everyone and are keeping them in the great hall. But no one ever listens to me... after all... who would listen to ghost?" Myrtle whaled and flew into a toilet.

"We have to get them out!" Ron took off his coat and placed it over the dead girls body as a sign of respect.

"If we go to gryffindor tower I know a passage from there that takes up to the great hall" Fred and him took off and snuck into the secret passage he and Hermione took the night before. Once inside the common room Fred looked around and gasped as he noticed a pool of blood on the floor and some turned over furniture.

"Something happened here" Ron whispered.

Sniffling was heard and both held up their wands and looked around. Fred moved forward to a table that was covered in a long bright red table cloth and crouched down. He saw two small feet and gasped as he yanked the cloth up.

A choked sob was heard as the small figure curled into a ball hugging her rabbit when she knew she was discovered.

"Abby!" Fred pulled her out and when she realized it was Fred she wrapped her arms around his neck so tightly he thought she would choke him. He held her in his arms as her small feet hugged around him as well, scared that he would leave.

"Fred! I'm so scared! I woke up and came down here and heard voices! I hid under the table and scary men in black robes came! and... and! Hermione and! They-" She broke down again and Fred felt his stomach drop and fluid fill his throat.

"Abby what happened to Hermione?" Fred asked and looked to the pool of blood as he grasped the girl to him.

"They hit her! And- and... She was bleeding... they took her away..." She choked out and cried harder.

"Probably took her to the great hall with the others" Ron spoke up and tried to figure out who this child was.

"We need to get down there... Ron take Abby and get her out of the school." Fred tried to give Abby to Ron but she held on tightly.

"Abby it's fine... This is my little brother Ron... remember from the stories? He's a good guy" Fred soothed her and she nodded as she was handed over to the other red head.

"But what about you?" Ron asked, holding the crying girl to his chest.

"I'm going to go save my girlfriend" Fred said with determination.

"Tell the others of the hostages and I'll work on getting them out so they can storm the castle" Fred and Ron broke apart and Fred rushed down the passage that lead to the great hall.

It took some time but the passage began to get smaller and he was now crawling with his wand between his teeth and a determined look. Finally he reached a metal gate that was by the head tables where the professors sat. It wasn't a path he really ever used but he was grateful for it since it was low to the ground and unseen since it was hidden behind the long tables. He noticed the room crawling with death eaters and when a few stepped aside he gasped when he saw her.

Hermione was with his mum as they were talking and huddled with the others. His eyes wandered her bruised face and the cut on her head and he resisted the urge to bust in and take them all on. He just has to get her attention... somehow...

Reaching into his deep, magically expanded pockets he pulled out a small piece of paper and began fiddling with it and his wand. Soon the paper had become a small fly and it bussed around him before squeezing threw the metal holes towards the group. It buzzed around as a few swatted at him not noticing until he landed on Hermione's nose.

Hermione was in the middle of talking with Molly when a white fly landed on her nose and she scrunched her face up and swatted at it. It flew up but landed right back on the tip of her nose.

"Shoo" She whispered and swatted at it. It repeated the movements and she glared at it and gasped as she realized it wasn't a fly... Holding out her hand the fly handed in it and began to unfold.

Hiding the paper in her lap, it unfolded to a blank piece of paper. She was confused until it magically folded back up into a fly and took to the air. Her eyes followed it as he flew around the death eaters to the head table. It began to descend to the floor near a small metal... FRED!

Her eyes went wide as she saw his behind the metal door grinning like a fool at her and waving. Quickly she looked away and tapped Molly on the knee and looked back to Fred. Molly followed her gaze and her face mirrored Hermione's as both of them looked to each other and leaned down.

"Don't stare" Molly whispered and Hermione nodded.

Fred smirked as he knew what he had to do now. Taking out his wand he began to wordlessly assemble a few glowing balls of light.

'Distraction is my middle name' Fred thought as he took the glowing light into his hands and rolled them out. They took to the air and began to explode all around the room into fire works.

"What the fuck!" Voiced screamed as everyone turned up and Death eaters opened the doors to see if anyone was outside.

Hermione and Molly quickly tapped everyone and pointed to the cellar door and everyone began rushing towards it as the blinding light got brighter. Reaching the metal door Fred crawled out and began ushering people in.

"Just follow it until you get to a cross and take a left. It will lead you all out" Fred whispered to Dean who was leaning the line of people into the small area.

"Follow him" Hermione pointed as they loaded more in.

Molly was next and just as Hermione was about to crawl in Fred was grabbed from behind and a wand was pointed to his head.

"Defigo" Fred shot a spell at the metal door and locked it shut from anyone going in our out. His wand was knocked from his hand by a death eaters.

Before either knew he and Hermione were swarmed and both were forced to their knees with wands pointed at them.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: Love you all! Once again sorry it's so short but next one will be longer! Only 2 more chapters left! Big show down in the next chapter!

333


	17. Taken Down

A.N: OK I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER! It is not my fav! I kind of re-wrote it because the one beofe this was worse! It's short and lacks fremione fluff and I am sorry!

I am packing my bags because my flight leaves in 10 hours for London! I know I am such a procrastinator! But here is chapter 17!

Shout out:  
>Hermi23<br>Justarmy7  
>Auelle<p>

/~~~~~~~~~Ch. 17: Taken Down~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

The world slowed down as Hermione put her hands onto the floor and screaming was filling the room. Death eaters were screaming and trying to break down the metal door but it wasn't budging while other's were shoving herself and Fred closer to the floor.

"They fucking got away!" A man screamed and gave a swift kick to Fred, knocking him over and he hissed.

"Fred!" Hermione moved to grab him but someone grabbed the back of her hair and yanked her back while a wand pressed to her throat.

"No!" Fred held up a hand.

"Silence!" A voice boomed and everyone froze as they turned to Lucius Malfoy who had a pretty pissed off look aimed right to Fred.

"Sir our forces outside are failing and our hostages are gone" A death eater hissed as he kicked Fred again and he grabbed his ribs as a crack was heard.

Hermione whimpered as she watched Fred on the floor, trying not to show pain.

"Not all of them" The blond death eater put his wand under Hermione's chin and lifted her face from looking at Fred to up at him.

"Please! Take me" Fred grunted.

"Shut up!" The man shot a hex to Fred and he bit back a scream.

"Fred no- I- I... I'm the only muggle born here! You all can use me as a shield and get out of here!" Hermione bravely leveled her eyes to the evil man and bravery shone in her dark brown eyes.

"Tempting offer but not one we can rely on" Lucius swiped his wand across her cheek causing a small cut to appear and he turned.

"You Weasel! You must know more secret passages... How else could you have gotten into the school with my death eater's guarding it? Tell us of another way out" He crouched down and Freed looked up as him and growled.

"There are none" Fred smirked as the anger that flashed in the death eaters eyes.

"Fine... Crucio!" He shot his wand to Hermione and she fell backwards screaming since she was caught off guard.

"No!" Fred rolled to get to her but two death eaters stepped onto his arm and he struggled to get up.

"Now I ask you again... another way... out" Lucius pointed his wand back towards Hermione who was shaking on the ground.

"I-"

"No don't tell him!" She cried out.

"Cru-" He began but Fred shook his head.

"Behind the tapestry! The one of Helga!" Fred shouted and Lucius smiled.

"Crucio" He said and it struck Hermione again and she bit down on her tongue until it began to bleed.

"Stop it you sick bastard!" Fred struggled more and Lucius stood up.

Suddenly a slam came to the great hall's doors and everyone turned to it.

"They've penetrated the school!" One yelled.

"Finish these two off and the rest of you follow me" Lucius smiled down to Fred.

"I'll be sure to tell you're family of how you died... as I'm killing them each slowly... starting with the small girl" He turned and his cape billowed as he made his way to the tapestry.

Fred was let up and he quickly shot to Hermione and engulfed her into his arms as he kissed her temple and she shook in pain.

"I'm so sorry love, I am sorry" Fred said against her skin as she shook more.

"Fred" She whispered.

"I love you" Fred said and a bang sound was heard, but that was the last thing she remembered as blackness filled her.

Fred was about to cover her body his his own when the first death eater lined up to curse them. When suddenly the door broke down and the calvary came in, lead by Ron and Draco.

Fred covered her body anyways as hexes began to fly and he watched as many ran towards the tapestry. Arms grabbed him and he whipped around to punch whoever it was when he saw it was George and relief filled his eyes.

"Get us out of here" Fred said and his brother picked Hermione up into his arms while Ron grabbed Fred and they took them out of the school.

All around them were bodies of allies and death eaters and the stench of blood misted up into the air until you could taste it at the back of your throat.

"Where did they go?" Ron asked as they stepped over some bodies.

"Threw the hufflepuff passage" Fred smirked and George began laughing.

"What's so funny? They got away!" Ron said but George shook his head.

"No, it's just the hufflepuff passage leads to a small maze under ground and either goes out to hagred's field, or out the south wing, but it's pretty complicated. We only used it when we had the marauders map. Set up groups at each end and send some to flush them out" George said and many nodded.

Fred was about to tell his brother to take Hermione to a healer when Draco ran to Fred and grabbed his shoulder.

"Fred... Have you seen Luna?" Draco asked and Fred sadly shook his head.

"No. When the other's were going threw the metal door I didn't see her" Fred shrugged and George and himself saw fear lace threw the blonds face as he bolted back towards the castle.

"Let's get you two to a healer" George said as he and Ron pulled the couple towards the Calvary and it's healers helping everyone.

Draco ran into the school again and looked around.

"Luna!" He cried out and ran towards the ravenclaw tower, he wondered how he could get in since the door gave pretty tough riddles. But he gasped when he saw the door was splintered down onto the floor and bodies littered the ground.

"Pansy? Goyle?" He saw his two former friends on the ground and looked around the room.

"Luna! Luna!" Draco began to run towards the girls dorms when a switch was heard and a moving object sliding on the stone made him turn to see a book shelf moving aside to reveal Luna running out and into his waiting arms. Draco grasped her closer to himself and felt his heart racing.

"Luna... Oh Merlin I thought... I thought you were-" Draco was breathless.

"Shh I'm am here and that is what matters" She pulled away and kissed him softly.

"Oh Luna" Draco pulled her into another hug and over her shoulder she noticed a figure step out of the bookshelf passage and gasped

"Blaise?" Draco pulled away and stepped forward.

"Hey mate, long time no see" Blaise took off his black cape and tossed it to the toppled over chair next to him.

"Goyle had me pinned and was about to kill me while Pansy watched... but Blaise here came to my rescue and saved my life... We hid in this secret passage that I myself have never heard of" She smiled to the slightly blushing slytherin.

"But Blaise... You joined the death eaters.. I saw you accept your dark mark... and-" Draco tried to make sense of everything.

"I'm a double agent. After you were accepted I knew you to well to accept that you liked being a death eater. So I went to the ministry and I've been a double agent ever since. After the war I went away with the others and have been watching their every move. I'm actually the one who gave the tip on the attack tonight to Mcgonagall and she called for backup. When I saw Luna about to be killed... I just knew my double life was over." Blaise smiled to Luna who was beaming at him.

"How did you know about the passage?" Draco asked.

"Oh well... I dated a ravenclaw my fifth year, remember? I actually lost my virginity in this here passage since boy's wern't allowed up to the girls dorms without activating the spells on the stairs." Blaise blushed and Luna giggled.

"Mate I've missed you... and saving my fiance... I owe you my life" Draco extended his hand and his dark mark peeked out and Blaise did the same as his own showed and the two looked to each other and smiled as they dropped the hands and hugged.

"Just promise me I can be the best man already" Blaise straightened his coat and Draco laughed and nodded.

"That spot was always meant to be yours" Draco nodded and the three of them began to walk down the stairs to leave.

"What about those two?" Luna pointed to Pansy and Goyle.

"Ministry officials are sweeping the castle now and are sending all death eater's to azkaban.. no trial..." Blaise said and they all agreed it was for the best.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: I am once again sorry for the short chapter! I kind of wanted to re-write a daring and amazing rescue but with my flight leaving soon I just put the rest of my effort into the final chapter which is next!

333


	18. End up Here

A.N: OMG THIS CHAPTER! I actually cried while writing it! An amazing revewer gave me the idea for this chapter! Gryffindor Seeker! Full credit for this idea! You are amazing!

Ok everyone! My flight leaves in a few hours and I am officially going off the grid for a bit! Leaving For Europe! My flight lands in London and I'm staying in a lovely flat near the Harry Potter Studio Lot! After sometime I'm taking the tube over to Paris for some time! I will still tumblr like crazy but during this break I am going to start and finish a few fremione fics! When I come back I'll have one-shots, long stories, short stories, lemons, fluff, you name it, I'll have it!  
>After Europe me and my boyfriend are flying to Canada and are staying right by the Falls! So freaking excited!<p>

I'll post some pics of my Europe adventure and especially my Harry Potter tours! Which I will be in my full Ravenclaw gear!

But I want to thank all of you for staying loyal by either reviewing from the very start, to hitting my up on tumblr! I love you all! And hopefully you all will love what I have to post when I come back!

Shoutouts:  
>CocoRocks<br>93 Diagon Ally  
>Lalina92<br>ArtimasDD  
>Gottaloveva<p>

((I am sorry if I never gave anyone out there a shout out but I really love you!))  
>Now I hope you enjoy the last chapter!<br>333

/~~~~~~~Ch.18: End up Here~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

Abby fiddled with her hands as she looked around the burrows living room and bit her lip. It had been a week since the battle and Hermione was sentenced to bed rest for another week. Abby wanted to go in and talk to her but she felt her heart fall into her stomach every time she walked to the door. She knew she had to tell them... she knew it could not wait. But here she was putting it off.

Ginny walked down the stairs with an empty tray and looked to Abby and smiled.

"Hey, how are you fairing?" Ginny asked and Abby nodded as she pulled her rabbit from next to her and hugged it, since it was something she did when she felt shy or scared.

"Fine... Hows Hermione?" She asked and Ginny brightened up.

"She is doing fine! You should go up to see her. After all you'll be leaving as soon as the ministry finds your parents." Ginny walked into the kitchen and Abby whimpered.

Slowly she stood and made her way towards the steps and began to climb them slowly. Each creek and groan of the stairs made her want to turn and run out of the burrow into the corn field. Once at the top she walked to the closed door of what she was told was Fred and George's old room. Reaching out with a deep gulp of air she knocked softly.

"Come in" A sweet voice called and she opened the door to see Hermione in one of Fred's shirt's sitting up in his old bed holding a book. She had a bandage around her head and the bruises had been cleared up long ago. At the sight of Abby, Hermione shut the book, not even bothering to save her spot since she always knew where to pick up from.

"Abby! Come over, come over" Hermione patted the spot on the bed and the girl reluctantly sat on it. Hermione hugged her and looked into her big eyes with happiness.

"I havn't seen you in two days! What have you been up to?" Hermione took her hand and patted it. Abby got excited as she began talking quickly to avoid the subject she knew she came to talk about.

"Oh well George took me to the shop and Mrs. Weasley has been feeding me non-stop! Ginny took me for a fly on her broom! Oh and- and Ron is teaching me quidditch! Said I could someday join a team when I go to Hogwarts! Fleur bought me pretty new dresses and Bill and charlie both promised to take me to see dragons and goblins! Arthur keeps asking me about the telly for some reason but Percy told me about the jobs he had as a prefect! I want to be one of those! Oh -and-" Abby was about to go on about more when she saw the happy look Hermione was showing her.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"And... Nothing else really..." She looked down and Hermione's happy face turned to concern.

"Abby what's wrong?" She asked and pulled the girl next to her as she began to stroke her hair and Abby felt worse.

"I just... feel... wrong" Abby whispered.

"Oh Abby I promised you we would find your parents, and we won't rest until you are back with them" Hermione smiled reassuringly.

"No that's not it" Abby whimpered.

"Are you afraid you wont see us anymore when you leave? Because I will make sure we see each other all the time-"

"No... I just..." Abby took in a deep breath and pulled away from Hermione's hands.

"I lied..." Abby had tears in her eyes.

"Lied? About what?" Hermione asked.

"I am not who you think I am" Abby whispered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione sat back more to analyze her.

"I don' have a mum and Dad! I live in an orphanage in Liverpool! They died when I was a wee baby..." Abby stood from the bed and cried into her rabbit.

"But... you told me about how you and your mum were at the deli when they came to-" Abby cut her off.

"I was feeding the chickens when they came... the Miss had already packed my bag... one less mouth to feed! I thought I was being adopted... The men told me I was being taken somewhere special..." Abby cried harder.

"Why did you tell us you had a mum and dad?" Hermione looked down to the small girl with sadness.

"Because! I was surrounded by all this magic! And a whole new world where no one knew who I was or what I came from! Everyone there was special and magical! I wanted you to think I was special too!" She fell to her knees and sobbed.

"I am so sorry I lied! But please don't send me back! I want to stay here! Go to Hogwarts and become just like you!" Abby was expecting yelling and screaming, maybe even a slap but she never expected for arms to wrap around her and pull her into a hug.

Looking up through watery eyes she saw she was wrapped in Hermione's warm arms. She was on her knees and she could see the bandages wrapped around her legs and knew she souldn't be out of bed but she did just to comfort her.

"Oh Abby! You don't have to worry! We would never send you back! We love you" Hermione whispered and Abby was so shocked to hear these words.

"You love me?"

"Of course! You are an amazing child! Without you I would have gone crazy at that camp! And not having parent's doesn't make you any less special! I know a certain fellow who didn't have parents that turned out to be the one of the most amazing wizards in history!" Hermione chuckled.

"So... I can stay... With you?" Abby asked hesitantly.

"Of course! But only if you let me adopt you myself" Hermione said and Abby felt her mouth drop open and hang there as she dropped her rabbit.

"Really? I can be a G-Granger?" Abby asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea" A voice said and they turned to see Fred stroll in with a serious face and Abby felt her stomach drop at his words.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't get me wrong. Granger's are fine... but you two will just have to change you're name anyways to Weasley" He stood over them and a smile broke across his face.

"Are you insinuating what I think you're insinuating?" Hermione asked softly.

"If you're insinuating that I might be insinuating to a proposal... then yes" Fred knelled down to eye level with Hermione.

"Well you're insinuation is quite generous as far as insinuations go" Hermione smirked right back at him.

"Well I'm insinuating you say yes before I die of the waiting!" Ginny yelled from behind the door.

"Hermione Granger... Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Fred asked and Hermione had tears in her eyes as she nodded.

"Yes! Yes I will" She squeaked.

Fred turned to Abby and took her tiny hand in his own.

"And Abby... Will you do me the honor of becoming a Weasley?" Fred smiled softly and Abby nodded.

"Yes!" She threw her arms around Fred's shoulder's and hugged him tightly as Hermione joined in the hug was well.

Sniffling was heard as they turned to the door to see all the Weasley's gathered around it. Ginny and Molly were crying openly while Charlie wiped at the side of his eyes. Fleur was sobbing loudly into Bill who was just smiling at his brother. George was leaning on the door frame smirked to his brother while Ron and Harry stood in the back smiling at Hermione and giving her a thumbs up. Arthur hugged Molly and Percy smiled to the small family.

Two months later Hermione and Fred were married outside of the Burrow and right after the ceremony, they went right to the ministry, still in wedding gowns and robes with the entire Weasley clan, Draco and Luna attended as well, and signed the adoption forms for Abby Weasley. The family returned to the burrow for the celebration party of the newly married couple, the adoption of a young witch, and the formation of a family.

/~~~~~~7 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~\\

"Mom! The train is leaving soon!" Abby cried as she pulled her trolley with her owl and trunk piled onto it.

"Coming dear!" Hermione chased after her and they ran threw the brick wall to the platform.

"Dad!" Abby whinnied and an exhausted Fred ran behind them with a baby in his arms and two identical red heads running by him and hugging Abby's robes.

"We'll Miss you Abby!" One boy said.

"Very much!" The other joined in while slipping a frog into her robe pocket.

"Astarot! Don't you dare put that frog in there!" Hermione chided as Abby tossed it out and made a face.

"Mom I'm not Astarot! He is" The Boy pointed to his identical brother who shook his head.

"Honestly woman, and you call yourself their mother" Fred said and laughed at the playful glare she shot him.

"I know it's you Astarot! Now say a proper goodbye to your sister!" Hermione said and the two hugged Abby who hugged them back.

"See you on break" Abby ruffled their hair and turned to Hermione and the two embrace tightly.

"Take care! Owl us every moment! We'll come for your quidditch matches and try not to set any more dung bombs off in Filches office!" Hermione hugged her again and fixed the ravenclaw colored scarf that hung around her daughter's neck.

"Mom it's not my first year!" Abby giggled and adjusted her knit cap that was made by Molly.

"I know but... my baby is already in her fifth year... You grow up-"

"So fast ya ya! Mum you love saying that" Abby laughed and hugged her mom more tightly before pulling away.

"I love you mum" Abby whispered.

"I love you too" Hermione kissed her cheek and steeped aside, taking the baby from Fred as he engulfed Abby into a tight hug.

"Give em hell" Fred whispered as he dumbed a few dungbombs into her robes pocket.

"Dad you rascal" Abby hugged him back.

"Now when you owl us... make sure to tell us more about that gryffindor boy you like so much" Fred said and Abby blushed and pulled away.

"How do you know about Lucine?" Abby asked, shocked.

"Um maybe it was all the owls you two send this summer? Honestly woman you need to learn your dad had eyes in the back of his head" Fred kissed her on the head and smiled to her.

"Love you" He said.

"Love you to dad" Abby moved to the baby in Hermione's arms and kissed him gently on the head and he giggled and held his arms out for her.

"Bye Max!" She giggled and petted the boys soft red tuff of hair and moved away from her family and sighed happily.

"I'll see you all soon!" She cried as a whistle was blown.

Running onto the train wile a man loaded her trunk and owl onto the train and rushed to an empty cart and opened the window and hung her head out to see her family waving back at her. Waving her arm she noticed the twins jumping up and down crying out her name and waving. That was her family, and she couldn't be more proud to call them her family. Opening her carry on bag she smiled down at the old raggedy rabbit sitting between her books and giggled.

"Back to our second home" She whispered and closed her bag when she heard the compartment door slide open. The door to her compartment opened and a Gryffindor stood at the door and she blushed.

"Hi Lucine" She greeted and he smiled shyly back at her.

Fred and Hermione watched the train till it was out of sight and tuned to each other.

"Well Mione... she's off for another year at Hogwarts." Fred placed his arm around her shoulder and looked down to his beautiful wife and his son in her arms.

"Yeah... I am so proud of her" Hermione kissed the top of Max's head and the baby yawned.

"I love you Hermione Weasley" Fred placed his hands on her face, bringing her closer and kissed her passionately. Once she pulled away she blushed and smiled.

"And I love you to Fred Weasley" She replied.

"Dad!"

"Dad!" Two voices yelled together and Fred turned to see his own twins looking up at them smiling. Fred smile until he paused and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Astarot, Logan, did you switch sweaters again?" He asked and noticed the two were innocently standing with angelic smiles.

"Nope" Astarot said, wearing a sweater with an 'L' on it.

"Nope" Logan said wearing a sweater with an 'A' on it.

"Cheeky children!" Hermione giggled and they turned to head out.

Fred placed his hand to her stomach and Hermione blushed.

"Ready for another?" He asked.

A crash was heard and both winced when the noticed the twins standing next to a toppled over newspaper case with the owner glaring at them.

"Only if the next one is like Percy" Hermione joked and Fred kissed her again.

"I would love them even if they were like Snape" He said and Hermione felt her heart swell.

"Let's head home. George is beside himself with Angie. She was told today that she was expecting another boy, and she's quite moodie." Hermione said and Fred grabbed the twins, lifting them to each shoulder as he followed his wife.

"Do you think Draco and Luna can babysit tonight... and we can... have some alone time" Fred nudged her.

"They have enough on there plate with Helena and Ladon! Ladon got into a fight with Albus and now Draco and Harry are making their son's patch things up." Hermione tightened the blanket around Max.

"What about Ron?" Fred asked.

"He had a game in Italy next week and is traveling with his pregnant wife Katie... I don't think he need's distractions" Hermione laughed.

"Hmm... mum might like some time with the grand kids" Fred offered.

"She's in Paris with Fleur, helping her watch the babies actually, and if you suggest your dad I'm going to pop you on the head! He has to much with work" She said.

"Maybe another week.. Maybe mum will let us go flying tonight with uncle George and cousin Lupin!" Fred said to his sons and they cheered.

"No way!" Hermione said as they apperated to their home that resembled the burrow except it was painted white and had a lovely wrap around porch and wind chimes around it.

The twins ran towards the house where a small red headed boy was playing outside with a flying wooden bird.

"Lupin! Get the broom! Dad said your dad and our's would take us flying!" Astarot screamed.

"Astarot George Weasley! Logan Arthur Weasley Don't you dare get on those brooms without your father!" Hermione screamed and ran towards her kids, passing George who came out to greet his brother.

"Hey did it go alright?" George asked, slapping a hand to his brother's shoulder.

"Yup she's off for another year" Fred looked to the house where Hermione was holding the brooms and talking to the twins while she set Max on the ground to play with the long grass. Lupin was still playing with the bird while a pregnant Alicia waddled out and called to Lupin to put on a helmet if he was going flying.

"Did you ever think we would have all of this?" Fred asked.

"Not in a million years" George said still smiling.

"Glad we could have it together Forge" Fred smirked.

"Likewise Gred" George and him threw their arms around their shoulders and walked to their families.

/~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: *Tears* OH MY MERLIN! THIS FIC IS MY BABY AND IT'S ALL GROWN UP! I hope you all enjoyed it! You all have been inspirations from the start!

Check out my tumblr for more fremione updates on other fanfics  
>Fremione-Seekers<p>

Now... OFF TO EUROPE!

ALLONS-Y!  
>333<p> 


End file.
